Fixing Boys
by chandxkaur
Summary: Repost: A short series in which Bella fixes each of the wolf boys and in turn heals herself. Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs SM.
1. Chapter 1- Seth

_**A/N: Repost: a short series in which Bella tries to fix the members of the pack and in turn heals herself.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to their creator SM.**_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW :) **_

* * *

Yesterday, Bella picked up Quil, saw Jacob _phase_ and found out about the wolves.

Today she drives down the roads in La Push alone.

She is in no mind to see Jake, or hang at Billy's or stay with Emily. She finds herself tired of the anger, longing and secrets and decides she wants a 'normal' day.

_Whatever that is_, she snorts.

She turns onto a road she's never visited before, admiring the beautiful slap board houses. Each are painted a different colour, representing each family individually. She briefly wonders if it would be rude to suggest the Black's paint their house black.

Moments pass as Bella drives further and further into the unknown parts of La Push. Slowly boredom takes over and she decides she wants to listen to some music, anything really, Bella Swan does not have a type.

Bella pulls up onto the shoulder, cuts the engine and huffs. She stares down at the gaping hole in which her radio once resided. It was gone and it was her own fault. She rolls her eyes at the irony of her life and then something catches her eye in the side mirror. She squints to get a better look then sighs; another road, another boy.

His head is hung, shoulder's slumped and Bella can't help herself. She sticks her head out of the open window, the boy is closer now, "Hey," Bella calls out to him.

The boy's head snaps up and recognition falls over his features, his lips lift slightly but his eyes are sad, "'Sup Bella," he's only six feet away now and Bella can see that his eyes are red-rimmed. He has most definitely been crying.

"Hi Seth." She says happily. Seth nods at her but stands still where he is, frowning deeply.

Bella decides that she wants to fix him. It resonates in her heart, a sudden protective warmth that has her scrambling to open the door of her trusty truck.

She hops down from the cab and beams, happy that she didn't trip or fall and the moves and wraps Seth in a tight hug.

Seth is frozen for a moment but then he relaxes and wraps his own arms around Bella's shoulders. She pulls back and glances up at him, "You need a ride somewhere?"

He shrugs, "I'm heading to the drug store in Forks." Bella nods. She's heard from Charlie, who heard from Billy that Harry's health conditions are only getting worse. She gestures to the truck.

"Hop in, I'll take you there." Seth nods and walks around to the front of the truck then gets into the passenger side.

Bella steps back up into the truck and then moves to start the engine; she drives in silence for a minute. When she glances over at Seth she finds tears running silent tracks down his cheeks. Her heart clenches a little, "Seth, what's wrong?"

He sniffles, "Everything! What's right?!"

She blanches at the hopelessness is his tone but softens her expression. "You can talk to me, honey," she hopes that he will take her up on it. Keeping all your troubles locked inside only made them worse. Bella herself was a prime example of that.

They pass La Push and drive on at a safe speed. Slowly they approach Forks.

It takes him a while, but something inside him is telling him to trust the good chief's daughter. He sighs and then decides to let her in. "Mom's so busy working. We never spend any time together anymore. Whenever I try to talk to her, she always tells me off for 'getting in her way.'"

He wrings his hands in his lap, hoping he doesn't sound like a 'cry baby'. Leah has accused him of this on more than one occasion. Bella doesn't think so; she thinks it's cute that he's close with his mother but sad that there is distance between them now.

"And even when she's not working, she's looking after Dad 'cause he's not that well and he gets all angry at her and even me sometimes," he swipes at his nose. Bella tries not to cringe as he then proceeds to wipe his hand on his shirt.

"And Leah is angry all the time, and she doesn't spend time with the family anymore and she goes out at night sometimes and disappears for days, I-I'm so worried." He takes a breath then tries to rein in his sobs.

"Oh, Seth," Bella works the wheel with one hand and reaches over to Seth with the other, they link hands and she squeezes his comfortingly, "Thing's will get better, you'll see."

They pull up into the parking lot of the drug store and Seth jumps out. They agree to meet back at the truck in ten minutes. As he closes his door something catches Bella's eyes, something that she hopes, will makes things a little more okay.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later they meet back in the truck, Bella's wearing a huge smile and holding something behind her back. Seth balances the paper bag from the pharmacy on his lap and shoots her a questioning look, Bella hold out the box to him.

Seth takes it from her and pulls it out if the plastic bag. His eyes light up as he recognises the pink box to be from the bakery across the road, he opens the lid eagerly and inhales deeply; a red velvet cupcake, his favourite.

He beams at Bella and reaches over to pull her into a clumsy hug, "Sweet! Thanks Bella."

Her heart warms as she accepts his thanks, happy to have fixed Seth's smile, even if it is just for a brief moment between them.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Quil

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your alerts/reviews.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this one.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

Bella roams First Beach in a daze. For the second time this week Jake has abandoned her to hunt down Victoria with the Pack. She shivers as she stares out at the ocean.

It isn't all that cold, but the thought of the blood-thirsty vampire after her always makes her feel like there's an icicle lodged in her chest.

Waves lap at the shoreline, birds call and children laugh from a little ways away.

Bella couldn't find it in herself to hang out with Billy or Emily today. Billy talked too less and Emily talked too much.

She spots a familiar figure and heads towards him, "Seth!"

His head turns in her direction and a grin lights up his face. He's sat on a blanket with open textbooks and papers strewn around him. An open soda can is clutched in one hand; he takes a sip and then sets it in the sand as she sits beside him, "Hey Bella!"

"What are you doing?" she spies a Biology textbook open at an interesting chapter and grimaces. Seth laughs.

"Not many people appreciate the subject but I love it. I wanna work in the hospital when I'm older." Seth explains.

"Wow, okay. That's amazing. What exactly do you want to do?" she asks, happy that his mood seems miles better than the other day.

"I want to deliver babies." Bella scrunches up her face.

"Ew, that's gross." Just the thought of the whole 'giving-birth' scene makes her squeamish.

Seth laughs again, "Not really. I mean yeah it is kinds gross, but it's also beautiful. New life. There's nothing more special than when a baby is born, Bella."

She smiles at Seth. He's like an adorable younger brother – not that Bella knows how it feels to have younger siblings.

They chat some more and Seth confesses that he's since had the courage to sit down with his mom and talk to her about how he's been feeling lately.

Bella blinks at him and then beams, "Seth! I'm so happy for you, and glad that you talked to her."

The kid grins and nods himself, "I'm glad I talked to mom too. She's installed some rules where Leah is concerned and we're talking more. Things feel a little better."

Bella leans in and hugs Seth. She then slaps her thighs and stands. "Well, I should be off. I was supposed to be visiting with Jake today but he's gone patr- uh, out with Sam."

Seth frowns.

"What?" Bella asks.

He shrugs, "Leah's been badmouthing Jake a lot recently since he started hanging out with Sam."

Bella frown in confusion, "Leah doesn't like Sam?"

Seth shakes his head and almost looks embarrassed, "Hates him."

_Okayyy…_

With this new information in her mind Bella says her goodbyes and heads in the opposite direction.

She doesn't have a certain destination in mind. Her truck is still parked outside the Black's house and she promised Sam she wouldn't leave the Rez until he says so.

Bella ends up on one of the main streets in La Push. Several stores line each side of the road. Right at the end, on the left hand side she spots; _Ateara's General Store._

With a smile on her face, Bella makes her way over there, up the three stairs and inside.

The bell above the door rings as she steps inside and Quil looks up from the car magazine he is reading. He smiles widely at her, "Bella! Welcome!"

She grins, knowing that she made the right decision to come in here and makes her way to the counter. "Hey Quil." An elderly man is waiting to be served and Bella gestures for him to go first. He nods politely and Bella waits until he is gone and then steps up to the counter again and beams at Quil.

"How are you today?" she asks.

He grins back at her and puffs out his chest.

Bella remembers how sad he was the last time she saw him and doesn't call him on it.

"All the better for seeing you, babe." He winks at Bella and on cue she blushes. Quil chuckles and then they both hear a displeased noise.

"Quil Ateara Jr., you leave that poor girl alone!" A woman in a work apron says as she moves to stand next to Quil behind the counter.

"Momma…" Quil whines, but gives her a fond smile. Bella's heart warms as she watches their interaction. The woman faces her.

"What's your name, honey?" The woman is shorter that her son, with shoulder length black hair and dark chocolate eyes.

Quill throws an arm over his mother's shoulders and pulls her into his side, "Momma, this is Bella Swan." He announces it, much like he did that first time he introduced himself in Jake's garage. He glances at Bella, "This is my momma but you can call her Joy."

"Okay, nice to meet you Joy," Bella says and then stretches her hand over the counter to shake the woman's hand.

"Bella and I are gonna go around back." Quil says.

Quil's mother nods and then he grabs up her hand and pulls her towards the back of the shop.

They end up in what looks like a living room. He plops down on the couch and continues to switch on the TV, "You wanna play COD?"

Bella frowns, "What's that?"

He mock gasps and holds his hand over his chest as if he's having a heart attack, "It's the most epic game ever. Let's play!" He pulls out two controllers from behind him and shoves one into her hands.

It feels foreign in her hands; she has no idea how to play this stuff. He switches on the console and gives her an excited look. He briefly explains the rules and which buttons do what and then he leaves her to it.

'

'

'

Bella has never been more confused in her life.

COD is the worst game ever she decides and throws down her controller then sits back with her arms folded. Quil just shrugs and changes the setting to accommodate a single player.

She watches as he plays effortlessly and briefly wonders if Jake would give her a secret tutorial on how to play this crap so she can come back and kick Quil's ass.

At that thought she bites her lip to hide her grin. Wow, it's been a while since she felt even the slightest competitive. But the more she thinks about it the more she like the idea. She'd love to come back and play video games with Quil. He's easy-going, funny and doesn't expect anything from her.

After a little while Quil slyly suggests that there is a pound of ham and cheese in the fridge and Bella takes that as her cue to go and make some sandwiches.

She makes more than enough and puts two on a plate and takes them down to Quil's mom.

Joy thanks Bella and watches the girl as she makes her way back upstairs. After her husband had passed away, she had joined the council along with her father-in-law. She knew all about the wolves and vampires and she knew what Bella Swan had been through. Truth is; she kind of admires the girl who has balls enough to run with vampires.

Bella watches Quil whilst he plays the console. He curses often which makes Bella wince. He picks up his sandwich and bites half of it off and then places it back on the plate. He then wipes his hand across his mouth and proceeds to wipe the same hand on his pants.

_Boys…_ Bella sighs to herself. And then a thought strikes her.

"Quil?"

"Hmm?" he's not really listening.

Bella knows it's mean but she feels she has no other choice. She stands in front of the TV, blocking it from Quil's view. He still tries to lean around her to see, so she turns and switches it off altogether.

"Hey!" Quil yells and jumps from his seat. For a moment his hands quiver. They stop immediately as his eyes meet her and her blatant fear registers with him. Quil clears his throat, "Sorry about that," he takes his seat again and then he frowns. "Why'd you switch that off for?"

Bella takes a deep breath and decides to keep things light. She raises a brow at him, "Would you have listened to me otherwise?"

A sheepish look covers his boyish features, "Ah, no…"

She huffs and crosses her arms. Quil drops his controller and sits forwards in his seat, "Alright Bella, what is it?"

"I think you should invite Seth over to play COD with you." The moment the words leave her mouth Bella is surprised. But in a way it makes sense. Quil is lonely, he just won't admit it. It's obvious to Bella though, she's been here an hour almost and he hasn't tried to hit on her once. If he wasn't craving a friend, he'd have asked her out a dozen times already.

He pauses for a beat and stares at her. And then he snorts and sits back in his seat, "No way."

Bella frowns, "Why not?" It sounds almost whiny.

Quil looks incredulous, like the fact that Bella even asked that question is ridiculous. "Because! He's like twelve!"

"No, he's 14. And right now, he could use a friend." She doesn't go into too much detail as to why. "And as much as you try to act indifferent, I know you could use one too. So why don't you swallow your pride and hang out with him?" Bella shrugs, trying to make it seem like not that big of a deal, because in reality it isn't.

Quil's mouth flaps open and closed a few times and then he scowls, "I'm not doing it."

Bella smirks, "Fine, I'll do it myself."

She pulls out her cell phone.

Quil stands and drops his controller, "No."

Bella laughs and begins to dial, "What was their number again…?"

"Bella no." He circles the coffee table and goes to grab for her but Bella dodges him.

Quil yells at her to give him the phone and she laughs loudly and moves just as he tries to grab her again. "Shh it's ringing."

He huffs and stands still, glaring at her.

"Hello?" Bella grins as it is Seth that's answered the call. "Seth? Just who I wanted to speak with. Uh huh, uh huh… see the thing is. Hold on."

Bella dodges another one of Quil's attempts to grab her. She turns on him and points a finger at him, "Stay."

Defeated, he sinks back into the couch. It's obvious that Bella – bossy boots Bella – is going to get her own way.

"Anyway like I was saying, Quil was wondering if you wanted to come over and play video games with him. He's just too much of a baby to call and ask himself…"

Quil growls at the insult and Bella flashes a grin that has been absent for so many months now. It felt good to take control and be bossy. She is beginning to feel a lot like her old self and she likes it.

Seth is all too happy to agree and announces that he'll be there in fifteen minutes.

Bella relays this information to Quil who groans loudly. "Come on Bella this is so lame. He's a child."

She glares at Quil. "He is not a child and he is not lame."

They disagree some more and before they know it there's a knock at the door. Quil sulks in his chair so Bella opens up to a happy looking Seth. "Hello again Bella."

"Hey," she feels they are now familiar enough to hug each other so she pulls him in and squeezes his waist. Awkwardly, he returns the hug and Bella leads him in. He greets Quil with enthusiasm. Obviously it's awesome knowing one of the older guys he's idolised wants to hang out with him.

Reluctantly Quil tosses the younger kid a controller, "Okay then. Let's see what you got."

'

'

'

Three games in and Bella can no longer keep in her laughter. She throws an arm over Quil's shoulder and howls with laughter loudly into his ear.

He tries to push her off but secretly he's enjoying how happy she sounds. Even if it does suck to have your ass handed to you by a fourteen year old.

"I won again…" Seth says in awe. The kid can't quite believe it, after all this is his first time actually playing the game.

Bella decides she does want to learn how to play (if only to see that 'I'm a sore loser' look on Quil's face) but she wants to ditch Jake and ask Seth to tutor her instead.

Knowing that the boys will get along fine from here, she leaves them with Quil trying to make up excuses as to why he is 'off his game.'

She says a quick goodbye to Joy and heads out of the shop… only to run right into Jake.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" he asks, worry receding from his expression as his hands grasp her shoulders.

Bella shrugs, "I got bored at your place and didn't want to hang with Emily so me and Seth came to play video games with Quil."

He frowns but leads her away from the shop by the hand. "How did the hunt go?"

Jake sighs and shakes his head, "We didn't get her, Bells…"

Bella tugs on her hand and then leans in to hug Jake whilst they walk. She's got her arms wrapped around his waist and he throws a casual arm over her shoulder and together they walk to his place.

For the first time ever Bella has initiated their touch. And it doesn't feel uncomfortable. If anything she feels… amazing, light and free and selfless. She skips in her step, knowing Jake will steady her if she trips but even so, she _doesn't_ trip.

She's grinning widely by the time they reach the Black's house and no longer walking but getting a piggy-back ride off of Jake.

Paul is lounging on the front porch steps as they approach. He tips his head in that cool-guy way and Bella waves from her perch. "What are you doing here, Lahote?" Jake calls from half way across the yard.

He shrugs. As they reach him, Jake untangles her legs from around him and Bella falls off of his back. She shrieks as she prepares to hit the ground but two muscled arms catch her.

She blinks her eyes open as her heart almost beats out of her chest and then huffs as Paul smirks down at her. "We had you there for a sec, didn't we leech lover."

Bella glares at him from where she's cradled in his arms. He stands up and sets her down, "Don't call me that."

"You didn't answer my question." Jake interrupts.

The muscle in Paul's jaw clenches and for a moment, Bella worries about that hair-trigger temper. He catches her movement as she tries to discreetly shrink back behind Jake. He snorts and then addresses Jake again, "Dad's home again." He shrugs, "Sam and Jared are on patrol and Embry's mom won't allow house guests. I didn't wanna stay there so…"

Jake's expression changes quickly from distaste to compassion. Bella notices this and immediately becomes curious. She refrains from asking questions though.

"Did he-?" Jake asks. _Did he WHAT? _Bella yells mentally hating not knowing about this thing that is making Paul look so sad.

Paul's face contorts into a mask of malicious anger, "The fucker knows he can't take me anymore. He didn't touch me. But he just… doesn't- that… doesn't stop him from _saying _things."

Without thinking Bella steps forward and hugs Paul. The wolf seems taken aback by her bold embrace and blinks at the baby Alpha over her head.

Jake looks a little perturbed by Bella's sudden need to make physical contact (with anyone but him.) He clears his throat.

"Oh…" Bella pulls back and blushes as both wolf boys stare down at her.

There's an awkward silence.

Bella rolls her eyes, "Well let's go inside then. Paul? You wouldn't happen to know how to play COD, would you?"

Paul smirks as he follows Bella Swan into the Black's house, the baby Alpha trails behind them. "Why as a matter of fact, Bella, I do."

"Awesome! Let's do this." She grins over her shoulder at Paul, he winks at her and follows her into the living room.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Leave a comment/review to let me know what you thought.**_

_***~** HAPPY NEW YEAR **~***_

_**Love, Chand x**_


	3. Chapter 3- Paul (Part One)

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts on the last chapter. I cherish each one of them. **_

_**Here is the next instalment. Leave a comment to let me know your thoughts on this one.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Spring Break is finally over and Bella has fallen into an easy routine.

After school she heads straight to the Blacks'. When Jake is there, they work in his garage for a while and then cook together. Charlie comes down after his shifts and they all eat together. It's easier for Bella to stay on the Rez, the Pack are still after Victoria. Paul has taken to coming too, ever since that afternoon when he and Bella played video games together he's been coming over.

At first Bella is intimidated by his powerful presence. She's a little unsure of him but the more time they spend together the more she enjoys herself. He's crass and rude and he curses a lot but he has a big heart.

Jake and Paul argue back and forth _a lot. _But they are brothers in every sense of the word and it's funny to watch.

By the second week, Bella considers Paul a true friend. The more time she spends with him the more curious she becomes as to why he doesn't spend it with anyone else. When she asks Emily about him, the gossip divulges about his player ways but mentions no one from his family.

This confuses Bella; Paul has never been seen with another girl nor has she heard him talk about them.

It's Wednesday evening, Bella has a casserole in the slow cooker and she's sat at Billy's kitchen table doing her homework. Jake is on patrol with Embry. It's the first day in a while that he's had a patrol at this time. He won't be back until late and so far Paul hasn't shown up.

As soon as the cooker timer goes off Bella packs up her books and starts to plate up. Charlie and Billy come in from the living room.

"Smells good in here Bells," he says and grabs up two beers. Billy tips his bottle at her in salute. She hands them their plates and they head back inside to watch the rest of the game.

Bella sighs as she fixes a plate for herself. She didn't particularly want to watch sports with them but she was bored. These days she enjoyed company more than being alone. She missed Jake and Paul.

Charlie comes in some minutes later and puts his dishes in the sink. He collects another couple beers and disappears again. She finishes her own food and heads to the sink to start cleaning.

She stares absently out of the window as she runs the sponge over each plate.

A flicker of light makes her jump. She drops the plate and sponge and ducks down to get a closer look. She squints looking towards the garage and then stands up straight. The light is on.

And then she sees it.

A large figure throwing punches at the punching bag hung up in the corner.

Paul.

Bella shakes her head in relief and huffs out a laugh at her own expense. People on the Rez surely knew better than to break into the Blacks' place. Of course it isn't a thief.

She hurries to finish the dishes, all whilst keeping her eyes on the tin garage. She doesn't want him to leave before she can get there.

Once she's done, Bella makes up a plate of casserole and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She slips a knife and fork into the back pocket of her jeans and then heads out the back door.

Bella opens the door quietly and walks inside.

In the far corner Paul is stood before the bag, hitting it with fevor. The muscles in his back roll with each hit and sweat drips from him. He seems oblivious to his company. Bella admires his form for a few moments before snapping herself out of it.

"Ahem…" she clears her throat.

Bella expects some witty come back, a semi-nasty comment or a crude remark.

His whole body freezes. His arms drop to his sides and slowly he turns towards her.

She gasps as she takes in his expression. That playful smirk is no were to be seen. His eyes are dead black and cold and his face is twisted with disdain. Oh, he's still an insanely handsome man. But that dark and tortured look on his face makes her falter for a moment.

He just stands there, chest heaving and staring at her as though she's an intruder.

Bella clears her throat again. "Where's Jake?" she asks in barely a whisper.

She can see him literally unclenching his jaws to spit out his one worded answer. "Patrol."

The tone of his voice worries her. He doesn't sound angry. He just sounds… tired.

Bella lifts her head in understanding but doesn't break eye contact.

Paul is the first one to falter. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly and his eyes flicker downwards. "I told him I was coming straight here. He's fine with it." Paul explains.

Her eyes widen, he thought she was questioning his presence. "Paul it's fine. I saw you through the kitchen window." She lifts the plate in her hand, "I bought you a plate."

He nods and abandons the punching bag. He walks around a stack of milk crates, picking up his t shirt as he does. He wipes the sweat from his face and torso. Bella turns her back on him and sets down his plate whilst he cleans up a little.

She jumps as his hand pats her right butt cheek and spins on the spot.

Paul has the knife and fork in his hand. A ghost of his smirk in playing on his lips. He salutes her and then grabs up his plate. He takes a seat on an upturned crate and digs in. Bella throws the water in his direction and of course his hand reaches out to snag it from the air.

"Thanks." He winks at her and Bella relaxes. He seems more like himself now. She hops up to sit on a stack of tyres.

He's silent as he shovels food into his mouth. Bella watches as slowly that troubled expression from before slips onto his features. It' like he's completely unaware that she is sat right in front of him as he stabs at the chicken and vegetables with force and glares down at his plate.

When he finished he sets his plate aside and drinks from his water bottle.

"Paul?" Bella asks.

His gaze flickers up and snags on hers. "Huh?"

She shakes her head and smiles softly at him. "Are you… okay? You seem a little upset. Did you wanna talk-?"

He stands abruptly and throws down his empty water bottle. Bella tries to ignore how her heart rate races from his blatant intimidation. She swallows thickly and goes to talk again but his snort cuts her off. "I don't wanna talk about shit."

He says in a tight voice and then turns his back on her. Before he does that though, Bella gets a glimpse of something. She stands slowly and inches forwards. "Okay, well. Do you wanna go home?"

This gets a reaction out of him. His whole body flinches. "Do not call it that. That fucking shack is far from a home!" The brimming acidity in his voice forces her back a step. For a moment she questions whether or not she wants to divulge into this with him.

Paul turns around to see her still standing there. He raises a brow challengingly at her as if daring her to just flee the garage and let him be.

She blinks once slowly and then moves back to sit on the tyres again. She folds her hands in her lap and sighs. "Why?"

It takes a moment for him to reply.

"Why what?"

Bella refrains from rolling her eyes. Under that rough exterior was a tender soul and she needed to handle it with kid-gloves.

"Tell me, why you don't like to call it 'home'?" Her brow furrows, "Is your dad still around?" And then it clicks into place. Of course Paul had been coming over here every day. He didn't want to be around his father.

Paul sighs and sinks back down to sit on the crate. He nods once confirming Bella's thoughts.

Bella frowns, she wants to know more. She wants him to talk to her, to trust her.

"Paul? Why do you hate your dad so much?"

This time there is no pause before his answer. "Because he killed my mom."

Her expression drops as a gasp falls from her lips. Her mind stops and then stumbles as she tries to catch up with what he just told her. She blinks rapidly at Paul who sits there still, his face an unreadable mask.

"M-murder…?" she whispers the terrifying word. "He murdered her?"

Paul snorts. "She committed suicide Bella. But he was the sole cause and reason."

Bella swallows, her throat feels tight. She cups her face in both palms and leans her elbows on her knees. "I don't understand-"

His annoyed huff of breath interrupts her. "What? You want the whole sordid story, huh?"

She flushes, "I'm sorry. I didn't- you don't have to." He stays silent. Bella doesn't move. She's afraid she might offend him more than she obviously already has.

Minutes pass in silence. The awkwardness of the situation bears down on her and Bella realises that she asked for it and now she has to fix it.

She takes a deep breath. "Listen Paul. I don't want to make you upset. If you want to talk, I'm here. If not then that is fine too."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Why?" he throws her question back at her.

Bella relaxes and smiles wryly, "Why what?"

Finally he cracks a smile. And not that cocky smirk, but a real smile. They stare at one another for a moment. Paul breaks the contact and shakes his head. "Why do I have the sudden urge to spill my guts to you?"

Bella smiles softly and shrugs.

Paul stands, he moves around. He turns on the space heater and pulls another crate as well as his own in front of it. Then he walks towards Bella and holds out a hand.

"C'mon. Let's sit in front of the heater; it is getting kinda cold out there."

Bella holds out a hand and lets him move her closer to the heat.

'

'

'

She's crying. She doesn't want to show him her tears but she can't help it. Paul's story is upsetting, it makes her heart ache. It makes her want to have known him back then. To have been his friend back then.

Bella can't imagine what it must have been like for him. To grow up around a verbally and physically abusive father and an unintentionally neglectful mother in a dirty and broken house.

Paul sighs next to her.

"He beat us, yes. But he was smart. He was careful to never go too far, never to kill us. Bruises and broken bones, yes- but never death."

She lifts a hand to wipe her tears. "I was eight when she overdosed on pills. I didn't go to school much and I was at home with her. She got up, went to the bathroom, came out and lay down. And then she just kept lying there and she wouldn't move."

Bella holds a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shake with her silent sobs.

Paul is lost in his own thoughts. He doesn't seem to notice.

"I didn't know what was happening. I was too scared to call for help, so I didn't. My piece of shit father came home the next day, called the cops and ran again."

He shakes his head. "I was sent back to Tacoma until about a year and a half ago."

Paul shakes his head again, "Now he comes and goes as he pleases." His face twists darkly. "Imagine his surprise when he came home shortly after my sixteenth birthday and tried to start on me again."

Bella gazes at him, watches as his lip curls into a nasty sneer. "I was phased and stronger than he could ever imagine. I beat him within an inch of his life and I enjoyed every minute of it. If it wasn't for Sam…" he stops himself from saying more.

She shudders. Paul runs a hand through his hair. "He knows not to touch me now. He knows I'm dangerous… but that doesn't stop him saying shit though." They stay quiet for a while.

Bella clears her throat. "Paul if he knows he can't intimidate you anymore, that he can't hurt you. What does he come back for?"

"He's a drunk and an addict. When he runs out of cash and has nowhere to go he comes here."

Bella shakes her head. "Can't the council ban him from the Rez? Take the house off of him so he has nowhere to come back to?"

Paul sighs. "My grandfather owned that house and he gifted it to my parents. My dad owns it now. I just live there."

"Paul-…" Bella starts but she doesn't know what to say.

"It's okay Bella. I'm fine. Just don't… apologise."

She sniffles, "Okay. But don't stop me from hugging you."

"Huh?" he asks, clearly puzzled.

Bella throws herself into a full-fledged embrace with him and squeezes him tightly.

It takes him a few moments but sure enough his arms come up around her and hold her close to him.

'

'

'

The next day Bella heads straight to the Black's.

As soon as she pulls up in front of the house she spies Billy on the front porch. He's holding an oblong shaped piece of wood in his hand and a carving knife in the other.

She exits the truck. He nods in salute and Bella waves. She sits beside him on the top step of the porch.

"What is it that has you troubled?" Billy asks.

Bella clears her throat. "I spoke with Paul yesterday."

Billy nods but continues with his woodwork. He ignores her, giving her the time to collect her thoughts.

"We talked about his dad." Bella blurts out. Billy pauses. "I know he can no longer hurt Paul physically but him being around still hurts Paul inside."

She sighs. "Can't you…" she shakes her head, "… banish him from the Rez, give the house to Paul." She pauses but Billy still shows no response to her words. Bella sighs again in frustration.

"He contributes nothing to this tribe Billy, whereas Paul's devotion to the Rez can never be repaid. It's obvious their relationship can never be repaired, can't you grant Paul this one thing?"

Billy narrows his eyes and clears his throat. "Bella, I intend no offence. But you are getting tangled in matters that are not your concern. You are not a tribe member and therefore are unable to make such suggestions."

Bella flushes, "I didn'tmean-"

Billy's stern expression softens.

"I know you mean well. But Paul himself has never asked for such actions to be taken." He reaches a hand out and pats her shoulder. "I think it's a matter that you should leave alone."

And then he turns his chair and wheels himself inside leaving Bella sitting there on the porch feeling utterly defeated.

… _End of part one._

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I had trouble deciding what pairing to make this fic... sadly it is not going to be Paul. But since I love him so, I had to give him two chapters. The next one will be his again.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought. And which member of the Pack you'd like to go next.**_

_**Hugs, Chand x**_


	4. Chapter 4- Paul (Part Two)

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts on the last chapter.**_

_**Okay, so I'm gonna take back what I said about Paul not being who Bella ends up with. I am still very much undecided. Whatever I decide it won't be until the last few chapters anyway.**_

_**Also I know I've had Paul fix up his house in Order Effects but I feel like we make him live in a rundown shack all the time so he's getting it renovated here too. And it kinda falls into place with the story. **_

_**Hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one.**_

* * *

The following week Bella stayed away from the Black's household. She knew Paul was continuing to go over there every night. She was still feeling disappointed about her conversation with Billy. There was a twinge of embarrassment too; she really hoped Billy hadn't mentioned it to Paul or anyone.

Instead she visited Quil at the Ateara store. And Charlie followed her. He and Joy were good friends and dinner was just as comfortable as it'd have been at Billy's.

On Thursday night Charlie had to work extra late. Bella was in the store with Quil. She had been surprised and a little frightened when a tall drunken man had stumbled through the threshold and made a beeline for the liquor shelves.

Bella knew immediately who it was -Paul's father.

Quil had shoved her behind the counter and into a crouch. Bella didn't get another look at him and she was glad. From her spot on the floor she could barely make out each word that was slurred to Quil but he seemed to understand. Soon enough the putrid smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol began to reach her. Bella had tried her best not to gag.

She wasn't surprised at how Quil managed the drunk with a steel fist. He was a joker by nature, but he knew when to be serious and his presence was a threatening one.

Afterwards Quil had pulled her up and into a hug. She had forgiven him for the amount he had cussed and silently pulled away from him to spritz some air-freshener around the store.

The rest of the evening had passed in near silence. Bella was again angry and upset; she wanted that filthy man gone.

'

'

'

It's Sunday morning. Charlie has already left on a fishing trip with Harry. Bella finishes up in the bathroom and then heads to her room to get dressed.

As soon as she's done she heads to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and then she needs to make her way to La Push. No doubt the Pack would be out running all day.

Just as she pours herself a bowl of cereal the doorbell rings. Bella frowns and puts down the milk on the counter.

Slowly she makes her way towards the front door. Just as she's about to reach for her keys her visitor bangs loudly on the front door. "Jesus!" she curses as she jumps a foot in the air. Angry now, she picks up the keys and shoves the right one into the hole.

She unlocks the door and swings it open and glares at her visitor.

Her glare falters under the steady gaze of the Alpha; it's Sam.

"Bella." Just her name in that deep baritone has her straightening her back.

"Hi Sam. I was just on my way to La Push. I did oversleep. I know I said I'd be there for eleven. I'm sorry again. My alarm clock broke on Wednesday and I sleep through the alarms I set on my phone and-"

He raises a single had and silences her.

Bella flushes. "Sorry," she murmurs.

Sam narrows his eyes at her. Bella begins to feel really uncomfortable under his stare. She feels like she's done something wrong.

She opens her mouth to apologise again but Sam shakes his head. "Can I come in?" he asks. Bella frowns but nods and moves aside to let him in.

He strides into the house with that powerful gait, straight past her and heads for the kitchen. Bella hurries to close the door and follow him.

Sam is pouring milk into her cereal bowl. She stops in the doorway as he carries it to the table. He lifts his head and tips it to the side, motioning her closer.

Bella hesitantly walks towards the table and takes a seat. She pulls her bowl towards her and digs in.

She eats in silence for a moment, it's awkward with him just sat there watching her. Bella clears her throat but before she can speak, Sam beats her to it.

"Did you know I'm in the construction business, Bella?"

Bella pauses with her spoon half-way to her mouth. Of all the things he could have come here to talk to her about, he's talking about construction?

She nods slowly. His eyes flicker upwards, Bella forces a smile. "Yeah, uh Jake mentioned it one time."

He sighs and shakes his head. "We had a major customer pull out of a huge job on Friday. It's a shame, we'd already ordered so many materials and he'd already paid for them."

Sam watches her carefully; Bella can't help but feel like he's waiting for some kind of reaction. She nods once. "Oh, that's a shame. And a waste."

He shrugs one shoulder, "Not really."

Bella frowns, having completely no idea where he is going with this. "But won't you have to refund the customer for the materials?"

"Nope. He's very rich and he only cancelled the deal due to a family tragedy. The materials are nothing to him. He's a millionaire."

Bella's eyes widen. "So what are you going to do with them?"

He lifts both hands and folds them before him on the table. Bella tenses.

"My manager suggested we split them between us, there was enough to build a four storey house, an out-house and a garage." He shrugs again. "I know a place that needs fixing up so I've asked for certain amounts to be delivered there."

Bella sits back in her chair. "Sam, I mean no disrespect. But I have no idea what you are talking about?" She shakes her head.

His lips twitch up in the slightest smile. "Thank you." He says cryptically.

Bella runs both hands through her hair and huffs. "I still have no clue what you mean!"

Sam nods in understanding and this time he smiles fully. "Thank you for fighting Paul's corner. The things you said to Billy made him start thinking. He called an emergency meeting with the Elder's that I attended. Paul's father was banished from the Tribe. He is now the rightful owner of that… house. The customer pulling out of that deal was just the icing on the cake. We can rebuild that whole place and make it like Paul wants it."

Bella sits there stunned to silence and blinking like a fool. Her mouth opens and closes but no words leave her lips. Her eyes begin to water, with tears of happiness and she squeals. "Oh my gosh! Sam that is the best news!"

He nods once, "I agree Bella."

She leans forwards in her chair, her heart warmed by the idea of Paul never having to come into contact with his father again. "Have you told him yet?"

Sam shakes his head, "That is actually why I am here. Since you were the one to bring the subject to attention, I figured you should be the one to tell him."

Bella stands abruptly and claps her hands together. "Yes! Thank you Sam. Let me just grab my shoes and coat and we can leave."

He nods.

Bella skips happily up the stairs to grab her shoes. A quick glance in her mirror shows her cheeks are flushed with happiness. She almost squeals again. She can't wait to tell Paul.

She quickly ties the laces on her Converse and slips on a jacket and then heads back downstairs. Sam is waiting for her at the bottom. She goes to walk past him and out the front door but he stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

Bella glances up to find him staring down at her approvingly. "You've been happier recently. I'm glad."

She knows she's referring to her behaviour and how she was just a few weeks ago. "Thanks," she says quietly and he nods and then releases her.

Bella locks up and makes her way to the truck. She pauses when instead Sam heads for the treeline. "Are you not coming with me?" she calls out.

He turns back around, "I've left Jared out by himself, I have to run patrol with him."

She nods and hops into the truck. Just as she's about to slam the door shut an idea strikes her. "Wait Sam!"

He turns once again and raises a single brow in question. "Do you own a sledgehammer?"

Sam blinks once. Bella grins, he seems to catch on to what she's thinking. "Yes, in my truck at Emily's place. Pick it up on the way."

Bella gives him a wave and grins wider, "Will do!"

She slams the door shut and heads off to Emily's place.

'

'

'

Bella pulls up to Paul's place with the sledgehammer in tow. She cuts the engine and jumps down from the cab onto the overgrown grass. It's very quiet in this part; Paul's house is well away from any others. It looks derelict from the outside.

The yard is littered with bottles and debris and the paint on the house is cracked. Bella steps closer, dragging the sledgehammer behind her. She steps up onto the first step. It gives a little under her weight. She quickly takes the second and third and nearly gets her foot stuck in the hole on the porch.

Now she's closer she can see there are huge cracks in the windows and the front door has no lock.

One push and the front door swings open. There seems to be no life inside, hopefully Paul isn't home.

She closes the door behind her and turns into the main room. She feels sad as she takes in the place. Paul was right, this is no home.

The room is dark and dull; the walls that were once probably painted a warm orange colour are chipped and cracked showing the plaster. The floorboards have been stripped of carpet and the light fixture hangs loosely from the ceiling.

A small counter separates the kitchen and living room. The only thing furnishing the entire room is a broken and torn couch and mini fridge set on the counter in the kitchenette.

It makes her mad.

Bella sees red as she glances around this poor excuse for a home. Her throat burns and her vision blurs as hot angry tears make their way down her cheeks.

She lifts the sledgehammer until she's holding it like a baseball bat. It's heavy and her arms nearly give from the weight but she focuses on her burning anger.

Bella charges the front window and swings her weapon towards it. She grunts with the effort as the whole window collapse. She swings again and again, knocking out the window frame and a small part of the wall.

She can't stop her tears, she is so mad. Mad at the thought of Paul having to grow up in this environment of neglect and abuse, angry at this poor excuse of a house he was living in and furious that the council hadn't handled the situation themselves.

Bella spins the hammer around again, it breaks through a door on the right sending her flying into what seems to be the bathroom. She throws her whole body into swing after swing of the weapon. It comes down heavy on the sink and she shrieks as a burst of water soaks her completely.

The medicine cupboard is next; it's empty anyway.

She's still crying, her own anger comes to the forefront. Anger at the way Edward dealt with their breakup. At the way she pined wrongly over him for months, at the way she has worried her parents and the ones who care for her most.

Bella emerges back into the main room and charges for the counter in the middle of the room. She roars as she brings it down and the counter collapses.

She grunts each time she throws the sledgehammer into the walls. Those grunts slowly turn to cusses, all of which she has learnt from Quil and Paul himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Ugh…" Bella jumps a foot in the air and then falls on her ass, the sledgehammer lies on the ground next to her.

She closes her eyes as her heart rate speeds up. Crap. She really shouldn't have started this without speaking to him first.

Usually the wolves make no noise when they enter the house but she can hear each and every one of Paul's heavy footsteps. His shadow falls over her. She opens her eyes and dares a look up at him.

Oops. He's mad.

"Paul…" her voice sounds ragged, the effort of her actions have taken their toll on her. He glares down at her.

"What the fuck have you done?" he says through gritted teeth. Bella needs to explain, and explain it fast.

She holds out a hand and despite his anger he helps her to her feet. She steadies herself and then he releases. He stands to his full height, crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at her.

Bella huffs, "Well, the thing is…" she has no idea how to tell him this. All of a sudden the anger and hurt is gone and she wants to squeeze him with joy. So she does just that.

She lurches forwards and throws herself at him. He catches her just in time. She wraps her arms around his waist and holds him tightly.

Paul embraces her lightly, she can feel his tension. "Please explain this to me Bella." He says firmly but kinder than before.

Bella leans back so she can see his eyes. "They banished him Paul. Your dad is gone. The house is yours," she says it quietly.

Paul staggers back in shock.

He looks floored; Bella is a little worried about him.

"Paul? Paul…" he doesn't respond. He just stands there, blinking at her.

She walks towards him slowly. "Paul."

He falls to his knees with a thud. She stands there, watching him, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Eventually he raises his head and his eyes lock on hers. "He's gone?"

She nods once, "Yeah. I talked to Billy about it and he told me to mind my own business but then Sam came to see me today and he told me that Billy had a meeting with the Tribe's Elder's and they made the unanimous decision to banish him and gift you the house. And then, someone at Sam's work ordered tons of house materials but then cancelled their deal so now Sam is going to have some materials delivered here and I thought we could just build you a new house. When I came here and looked around I was so mad and I just wanted knock down this piece of shit place."

Bella takes in a deep breath. She opens her mouth to start rambling again but Paul grabs for her.

He lifts her into his arms so she has no choice but to wrap her legs and arms around him. He spins her in circles and Bella giggles. She throws her head back and laughs freely and soon Paul's deep laughter joins her.

Paul places her down on her feet as she tries to catch her breath. She holds onto his arms to steady herself for a moment.

He grabs up both of her hands and pulls her towards him again.

And then he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

Her eyes widen in shock and a gasp leaves her parted lips. His heated ones close around her full bottom lip as he presses more firmly. Bella's eyes drift shut as she moves until she's flush against him and stands on her tip toes.

The kiss lasts seconds.

They pull apart, staring at each other. Their eyes speak volumes but neither of them voices it.

Paul blinks; the tiny movement pulls Bella from the trance. She can feel her face heating up but she refuses to remove her eyes from his.

"Thank you." He says quietly.

She clears her throat. "It's okay. I hope things get better now Paul."

He smirks, that signature Paul smirk, "They will."

Paul shakes his head and lets out a breath. "This is the best thing to happen to me, ever. Bella, thank you."

Bella grins at him, "I know you're happy. You're so happy you kissed me…" she edges, she wants an explanation for that.

His eyes darken and he shrugs, "I'd kiss you again. You're good at it."

Bella snorts, "What…? That. Was a peck… you can't tell that I'm a good kisser from a peck!"

Paul raises a single brow saucily, "So you wanna do it again too? Let me decide after I kiss you good and proper."

She blusters and flaps her hands.

He chuckles deeply. "You're a mess."

Bella glances down at herself. Her clothes are soaked through, her Converse are now ruined and her hair probably resembles a bird's nest.

"A hot mess." He amends and winks at her.

Bella rolls her eyes. "So, wanna help me finish wrecking this place?"

Paul chuckles, "Actually I think you've done enough. I need to speak to Sam about the materials and machinery that will be needed down here. And about where I'm gonna stay in the meantime." He gives her a pointes look.

She blushes, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

He shakes his head at her again and then holds out an arm. She ducks under it and he holds her close to his side. "Is it weird that I'm feeling a little… sad too?"

Bella glances up at him. He's not looking at her. Instead he's staring out of the broken front window. "No, not at all. At the end of the day he is your father. You might not love him but you're connected to him."

Paul nods once. "Hmm. He's my only family Bella." He sighs. "I'm better off without him. I know I am. It's just now he's gone and I got what I wanted I can't help but feel… alone."

Bella circles his waist and stares up at him. "You are not alone Paul. You have your brothers, the Elders, I'm pretty sure Charlie is fond of you. And I know we're new friends but I wanna look out for you. You have me too."

He smiles, a boyish smile, caring and genuine. "I do, don't I."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Also Embry will be next, comment if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see with him. **_

_**Hugs, Chand x**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Embry

_**A/N: It has been over a year since I last updated any of my stories. I wanted to believe that I'd given up on them and stopped writing fanfiction. A week ago I started looking through my old reviews. The passion in some of the comments for my stories made me feel bad for abandoning them. I realised I don't want to be one of those writers on here that just gives up on every story half way. I'm going to finish them, it will take time, I have no update schedule. I figured I'd start with this one since the storyline and plot isn't too demanding. This will hopefully ease me back into it. I really hope you enjoy this little update. The ending had me squeezing myself because it is just so damn cute. If you're still following and reading this, then please review. **_

_**Not Beta'd, there are probably many mistakes, all of which are my fault.**_

"Careful Bella!" Billy yells. It is too late. Bella slips down from the three-step ladder and falls just at his feet. He leans over as best he can and grabs her at the elbow, "You alright, Bells?"

Bella winces as she allows Billy to help her sit up. She bursts into laughter; it wouldn't be a normal day if she didn't have at least one clumsy moment. "I'm good Billy, just give me your hand." She uses his hand as leverage to pull herself up. Her butt stings a little and she refrains from rubbing it in front of her father's best friend.

She turns around with purpose and makes to go up the ladder again, "Ah, ah Bella. I think we should call it a day, what do you say? We could have an early dinner."

Bella rolls her eyes; food is literally always on their minds. Ignoring his request, she once again steps up the ladder and reaches her arm across to get the final two boxes. "There's only a couple more to go, we should sort through a few before we sit down to eat."

Billy grumbles behind her but lets her continue. Bella had driven out here after school as usual. She'd come straight to the Black's since she was now avoiding Paul and he was busy getting his new house started. Billy had been in bed nearly all day, his diabetes was playing up but Bella promised him a hearty dinner if he got up and ready. Forty minutes later here they were in the twins' old room. The Blacks' precious memories were currently stored in various boxes and bags. Under the clutter Bella could barely make out the twin bed against the far wall.

There was some old metal shelving along the wall to the left of the door, it was totally out of place for a teenage girls' room but Billy explained it was from the garage and when the twins had moved away he had it put it here to hold his important paperwork.

She makes it back onto the ground with the last two boxes safely and puts the step-ladder out of the way. Bella stands in the middle of the mess with her hands on her hips and raises her brows at Billy. "Explain to me again, what exactly are we looking for?"

"We're not." Billy says. He simply folds his hands in his lap.

Bella is extremely confused. "Huh?"

Billy grins at her, "We're not looking for anything in particular Bella. I just want to look. There's photographs, videos, paintings and pictures from when the kids were little. Jake has been begging me to clear this room out, he needs more space now that he's growing. I've been putting it off because I know what a chore sorting this mess will be. I don't want to do anything tonight, just relive a few fond memories." He points to a box by Bella's foot. "Bring that one out to the kitchen first."

He spins in his chair and heads to the kitchen, the warming scents of lamb and spices drift down the hall, Bella has a casserole in the slow cooker. She lifts the box labelled _Jacob E Black: the first years _and tucks it under her arm. She clicks off the light and shuts the door on the rest of the mess. They'd leave that for another day.

Billy pats the chair next to his but Bella can't sit, she'll fidget too much. She's anxious to see Jake in his baby years, she doesn't remember what that was like, she was a baby herself.

'

'

'

For the next hour or so Billy and Bella pore over the photographs of Jacob in his first year with his mother and sisters, Billy is in a few but most of all he's behind the camera, marvelling at his perfect family and asking them to make silly faces. Bella's in a few too, with Renee and Charlie. She grimaces as she takes in the prissy pink frocks with lace and ribbons her mother dressed her in. Billy just laughs at the expression on her face.

Soon enough they've rooted through the whole box. Billy sits back with a satisfied smile, "Well, can't throw out any of that stuff. Sarah would kill me."

Bella smiles earnestly. Billy hardly talked about Sarah but when he did, his adoration still shone strong. Bella wished – she stops herself there. What could she say, she wished she had something like that.

The food is almost ready, Bella checks the time, her dad should be stopping by. He couldn't stay long today, he'd literally just have time to eat and then he'd be out on duty again. Jake would be coming in from patrol too.

Billy is hovering in the doorway that leads to the den. Bella rolls her eyes, "Go ahead, Billy. Put the game on, I'll pack up the box." He gives her a mock salute and wheels himself into the living room, not a minute later and she can hear the commentary from the latest game.

Shaking her head, she spreads butter on some bread rolls and adds a little to her mashed potatoes. Her mouth waters as the butter turns soft and coats the potatoes, they along with her lamb and mint casserole smell divine.

Everything is set out and ready to serve. Bella heads back to the kitchen table to put away the papers and picture. She grins at the photo on top of the pile. Charlie is sat on first beach, his curly hair in disarray as he holds her two-year-old self between his legs. Billy is next to him, balancing a chubby Jacob on one knee.

Going to place it down in the box, she frowns. She thought they'd taken everything out but there's about six or seven papers strewn at the bottom of the box. That photo long forgotten to the side, Bella lifts out the rest of the papers so the box is now truly empty.

There's a couple of finger paintings, she shifts them to the pile. Something feels off. Bella knows she's snooping but the uneasy feeling doesn't come from the fact that she might be caught, it feels like she's about to uncover something huge.

Bella pulls apart a painting that is stuck to a formal looking envelope. She drops the other paper and turns over the envelope. It's open. The date in the right hand corner tells her it is dated a few short months after Jacob was born.

She looks up and around, Billy is still glued to the TV. Her dad and Jake are still not here. She can't help it as her fingers part the open envelope and she slips out the paper inside. Her hearts pounds as she listens for approaching footsteps. Her hands shake, her breathing catches. She pulls out the letter, folded neatly in three, it's from the medical centre on the Reservation.

Gulping down air, Bella unfolds the paper and begins to read.

'

'

'

Dinner is in full swing. Charlie and Billy are parked in the den, eating as they watch the last few minutes of the game together, Billy chugs down a beer but Charlie sticks to soda. Paul stops by anyway, it isn't as awkward as she thought, their kiss is long forgotten. He'd been overcome with emotion and she was just there, it wasn't a mistake but it was meaningless to the point where they could forget about it.

Jake is working on his algebra and Paul is reading a passage for English class. Bella can't breathe. The weight of the letter in the front left pocket is weighing her down. She has no idea who to confide in. Hell, she isn't sure why it isn't filed away somewhere or destroyed.

Why couldn't she have just kept her goddam nose out of it.

"Bells?"

Bella nearly jumps out of her seat as Jake's hand comes down on her shoulder. She holds her chest where her heart is racing as she scolds him for scaring her. He holds his hands up in surrender and grins, "Jeez, it's not my fault you were day-dreaming."

"Thinking of me again, Bella." Paul wiggles his eyebrows at her and she huffs. Slamming her hands down on the table she stands and stomps out of the room and out onto the front porch.

Silly tears cascade down her cheeks, she's wound so tight since about an hour ago. Normally their teasing would make her roll her eyes and give some smart ass retort, but right now she is feeling all kinds of emotional.

A few minutes later the screen door creaks behind her. She pulls down the sleeve of her shirt and dabs under her eyes but what's the point, he'd just smell her tears anyway.

Jake sits down close beside her, his heat is welcoming, the cold air hadn't registered beforehand. She gulps in a breath of fresh air but it gets stuck as she chokes on a sob and then collapse over her knees and cries into her arms.

Immediately Jake's warm hand is rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Hush, honey. Come on, Bells. You know Paul and I were kidding right? Stop crying and talk to me."

He continues to rub her back and Bella calms down enough. She wipes her nose on her sleeve and sits upright only to slump into Jacob's side.

Jake kisses the side of her head, Bella bites her lip and burrows into him further.

"I found something." She whispers.

He turns his head against her to press a kiss to her hairline. "Whilst you were clearing out the twins' room with dad?"

Bella nods.

"Show me." Jake says softly.

She shakes her head.

Jake tries to pull away so he can see her face but she holds him tight. "No."

"Bells, just tell me. Or show me, it can't be that bad."

Bella pulls away then, Jake must read something in her expression because he pulls her up gently and begins to walk her towards the garage. Once inside, he flicks on the light and the space heater and settles her down on an upturned crate.

Jake sits on the floor in front of her. He takes her hand in his and stares at her, "What is it Bells? You have to tell me, we're away from the house now. They won't hear anything."

Hesitantly Bella reaches into her pocket. She pulls out the document and hands it over with a shaking hand. Jake takes it in his steady one. His expression is one of confusion. He has no idea how a piece of paper could make her so upset.

Bella watches Jake's expression with precision as he pores over every word. His face is unreadable. She knows when he's finished reading, his hands are holding the paper so tightly she's afraid it might tear.

"Jake…?"

Bella shrieks and jumps as Jake stands abruptly, "Fuck's sake!" he mutters under his breath and rakes one hand through his hair. He levels his dark gaze at Bella, she flinches under that stare. "Where did you find this?"

"I-it was at the bottom of a box of old baby photos, your dad and I were clearing out, you know that. He didn't see it at the bottom of the box. I was putting everything back and saw it."

Jacob's eyes bugged out, "And what? You thought you had a right to look at this? This letter is addressed to my fucking dead mother Bella!" she flinches once more.

Bella tries to apologise, to ask him what to do next but he picks up a wrench and throws it at the wall. Bella screams as it clatters loudly and then falls to the floor.

The door bursts open and Paul springs into the room. He heads straight for Bella, scoops her up at the waist and deposits her near the door. They both turn their attention to a shaking Jacob. The tremors work their way over his body, causing his figure to blur.

"Calm the fuck down, asshole. Are you fucking crazy? She was right there next you! What the fuck has you so wound up?!" Paul spits out each word all whilst backing Jake towards the other side of the garage.

Bella holds her arms around herself and wills Jake to meet her eyes. She realises now she's overstepped a boundary she never should have crossed.

Suddenly Jake's shaking stops. He lifts his head and looks at Paul with sympathy. Bella holds her breath.

Jacob lifts his hand holding the paper and presses it to Paul's chest, "Congratulations Lahote, you've got yourself a brother." Although the words are harsh, Jake's voice holds no malice.

"The fuck you talking about, Black?!" Now Paul sounds riled up. His eyes scan the papers in his hand. There printed in black and white is a copy of Embry Call's birth certificate stating that indeed Thomas Lahote is his biological father.

The paper flutters to the ground just as Paul explodes into his wolf form.

'

'

'

Jake yells at her to move, to run, to make her way into the house and away from Paul but she's frozen to the spot. The silver wolf seems feral, foaming at the mouth and shaking. His giant head keeps jerking towards her like he's ready to bolt through the door even though she's blocking the way.

A single howl sounds, seeming so close and it snaps her out of her stupor enough to focus on Jake demanding she leave the garage.

Bella nods shakily. She spins and runs out of the garage, the ground is slippery and she almost loses her footing but manages to make it up the few stairs and into the house. Her heart is pounding, her vision blurry as she adjusts to the light in the house, she's still holding onto the door handle, using it to hold her up. Her legs are shaking fiercely, she's not sure how much longer she can hold herself up.

In the living room she can hear Charlie saying his goodbyes to Billy, Bella can't let him see her like this, she slips down the hall and into Jake's room. She's only ever been in here once. Leaving the light off she makes her way towards the bed, before she can reach it she trips on a pile of clothing and lands on her hands and knees. She bites her lip hard as the first of many tears roll down her cheeks.

'

'

'

"Bells, wake up. Come on honey, get up please." Jakes soft voice stirs her out of her sleep. Bella sits up on Jacob's bed and glances around. Jake is sat on the edge of the bed turned towards her. the bedside lamp is on giving the room a soft glow. Bella spies the pile of clothing on the floor that she'd tripped on and glares down at it.

Jake's large warm hand cups her cheek, bringing her attention back to him. His face is soft and open and his eyes reverent. "I'm sorry, Bella. For the way I spoke to you, I was in shock, that's no excuse I know. I really am sorry."

Bella scoots forward a little and hugs him as best she can. When she feels his arms finally wrap around her, enveloping her like a safety blanket she whispers, "I'm sorry too." She is too afraid to ask what damage has been caused. For a moment she just wants to be here in this moment with Jake but then she remembers the pained howl from before.

Her breath catches and her eyes fill with tears, "What have I done? I had no business looking at that letter. I've probably caused so much upset."

"Not yet you haven't Bella, hardly anybody knows. Just the pack, my dad and Joy, Quil's mom. Sam is calling an emergency council meeting tomorrow. Tiffany Call has refused to show up so far but maybe she'll change her mind." He winces as though remembering something unpleasant, Bella questions him.

He sighs heavily and rubs a hand over his face.

"We couldn't stop Embry before he phased to human and stormed over to his mom's place."

Bella's eyes widen, "Is Embry okay?" Emily's scarred face appears in her mind and expression turns to one of horror as her stomach churns, "Is his mom?"

Jacob snorts. "She's perfectly fine Bella, a cold hearted bitch non the less but there's not a scratch on her. Embry managed to hold it together until we got him into the woods out of sight. He's messed up."

Bella swallows thickly but Jake reaches for her hand. He squeezes reassuringly. "He's happy to know the truth Bella, trust me. It's just his mom's reaction. She was hysterical, screaming and yelling at him, demanding to know where he got a copy of his birth certificate since she'd destroyed the original." Bella flinches, "Don't worry Bells, Em didn't say a word about it. He just wanted to know why she kept it a secret."

A dull ache begins to thump in her chest, an ache for Embry, to make this better for him.

"Why did she keep it from him?" Bella asks.

Jake bites his lip. "We never suspected Lahote, Bella. When Em phased we narrowed his father to either Sam's dad, Big Quil or- or Billy."

Bella's eyes widen and Jake grimaces. "Paul carries the gene through his grandmother, her and Sam's grandpa are siblings. Embry and Paul obviously inherited the gene through the Uley line."

"That still doesn't explain why she kept it a secret," Bella pushes.

Jake shrugs, "She came to the Rez because she thought the elders would be pissed that she got knocked up by a Quileute and make her get an abortion, she's Makah you see. Instead they gave her a house and a monthly cheque and made sure she kept him."

Bella holds her hand over her mouth. Jacob looks like he's about to be sick, "That's not all. She's giving Em until Friday to move his things out of the house before she sells it and moves back to the Makah Reservation."

"Oh my gosh Jacob," Bella whispers. Each word he spoke is like a knife in her heart. "I want to adopt him." She whispers louder than intended.

Jake huffs out a half-hearted laugh. "That's exactly what Joy said. She always treated Em as though he was Big Quil's long lost son. I think they wanted another child but you know what happened, Big Quil never made it back after that one expedition. Whenever we'd hang out at Quil's, I'd just be 'Jake' but she always called Embry 'son'." Bella smiles at the thought.

They share a moment of silence. Bella shuffles on the bed and the sits next to Jake so her legs dangle off the side. She leans her head against his bicep. "Where is Embry staying now?"

"At Emily's, Paul is with him."

Bella lifts her head abruptly. "How is Paul?" He'd burst into his wolf abruptly so she hadn't had a chance to read his reaction.

Jake smiles softly. "Actually really good. He's happy to have a sibling, a brother by blood. He's offered half his house to Embry once it's complete. He was staying at Sam's anyway until that is finished."

She smiles at that, Paul and Embry sharing a house, just the two brothers. Jake grins wider, "Of course the whole design of the house has had to be changed, extra rooms will need to be added, they'll have their own space but honestly I think it'd be good for those two to bond over that. Paul plans to give Embry some responsibility when it comes to the building, to get him involved."

"That's amazing Jake, I'm so happy."

He leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead. Bella relaxes, she knew the council would probably fly off the handle, but the boys could handle themselves. Loyalty ran deep within them; it didn't matter whose father was whom. They were all brothers, all connected and that bond would never be broken.

"We just gotta take it as it comes," Jake says. Bella nods in agreement. He stands and offers her his hand. "I have to get you back to Forks, Bells. Charlie finishes his shift soon and the last thing I want is for him to panic if you're not there."

Bella stands and heads into the kitchen to collect her backpack. Jake holds the front door open for her. The cold air hits her, making her shiver violently. Jake huddles her under his arm as they make their way down the porch steps.

Before they can go any further, Jake stops abruptly and glances over to the left. Bella follows his gaze and scans the trees. It's a few moments before she sees them but sure enough two figures emerge from the forest and begin to walk towards them.

As they near, she recognises Paul and Embry. Her heart leaps as she goes to make a break for him but Jake holds her fast. She looks up at him with a furrowed brow, slightly annoyed but he just shakes his head. It registers in her, tonight had been a hellish night for Embry, his emotions were probably running ragged and he wasn't a hundred percent in control.

They're maybe ten feet away when they stop. Paul's hand rests on Embry's shoulder in support. She finally meets Embry's gaze. "Thank you," he whispers, his voice hoarse.

Bella manages a soft smile, "I'm sorry I caused a mess."

"You're good at that Bella, causing messes is your thing." Paul says and then grins widely as she narrows her eyes at him. "What?" he holds up his free hand in surrender, "You all saw the state of my house after she attacked it with that sledgehammer right?"

All three boys manage a laugh. Bella rolls her eyes.

It goes quiet for a moment.

Embry heaves a sigh, "Don't be sorry Bella. This will all blow over. I'm just happy I finally know the truth. It's the one thing that has eaten away at me for so long, even more so since I phased. It was starting to make me crazy." A violent shudder runs through his body.

The ache in her heart thumps harder.

Jake pulls her a step back and Paul's hand clamps harder on Embry's shoulder. "Easy," Paul croons.

They're silent as Embry reigns in his tremors.

He meets her gaze sadly. "Sorry I can't hug you right now."

Bella lifts her chin, "Don't be sorry, you just rest up okay. I'll be back soon and we can hug it out later." She adds a wink for good measure.

"Come now brother," Paul takes a step back, lowering his hand to Embry's bicep and tugging once. Embry nods. He turns to leave. Bella can't let him go without something. It feels wrong.

She calls out to Embry and he turns back towards her. She presses her lips to the tips of her fingers and blows him a kiss.

Finally, a full-fledged smile blooms on his lips, lighting up his whole face and making his dimple pop. He mimes catching her kiss mid-air and then presses it to his chest where his heart is.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please take a moment to review. X **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Jared

_**A/N: I am so completely blown away by your response and loyal following. Thank you so much, you guys are amazing. As I will remind you at the end of this chapter, I'm not sure about this chapter. Please comment to let me know if it flows or if its garbled. Also I'd like to hear your thoughts on Bella's little talk with Jake. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

According to Jacob, the Tribal meeting went smoother than expected. The council found it strange that the birth certificate had ended up in Sarah's hands. Billy had known nothing about it of course. He wished she'd have shared it with him, it would have cleared his name. The only reprieve was the fact that Sarah had known he was innocent. Sue was in attendance with her husband Harry, she admitted to being the one to take a sneaky copy of the birth certificate and send it to Sarah.

Tiffany Call failed to show up so nobody could get to the real reason why she kept it secret. As long as it wasn't disturbing any happy families, the Elders were fine with things proceeding as normal. Her house had been sold already, a young couple who had been in Sam's class at school bought it three days after it went on the market.

It was coming up to five weeks since the incident and as the pack had predicted, the rumours and shock had finally worn off. Things were back to normal, school, work and patrol. Paul and Embry's house was finally finished. Bella and Charlie now split their time between the boys' new place and Billy's.

However, Monday mornings have now become her worst nightmare.

Bella is running late… again. She manages to speed down the hall and slip into her first class just as the tardy bell rings. She's out of breath, her cheeks flushed but the teacher doesn't even let her steady her breathing before he's off with another presentation on Romeo and Juliet.

Lunch is the same as it always is these days. The group are trying to cram as much studying as possible into every free moment. They eat quickly and then shove their food trays aside and pull out their biology text books. Bella had always preferred her own company, to be by herself. But being here in the group with Angela, Mike, Jessica and the rest is proving handy.

She finds herself being appreciative of the guys, especially at this hard time. They test each other, peer-grade past exam questions, practice their essay writing skills, hold mock pop quizzes and all whilst having the time of their lives. This is what true friendship is about.

Their last class is gym but Coach Clapp doesn't really make them do anything anymore. The whole class sit in the middle of the gym floor whilst Tyler stands before them and explains algebra in such a way that Bella knows she's gonna ace her Math final.

One of the pack members is always waiting for her after school these days. Today it's Jared. She heads straight for her truck, ignoring the usual dirty looks from Lauren. "Hey Jared." She says.

He so lost in his thoughts he actually jumps when she speaks.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. Not so stealthy woman, you're gonna give me a heart attack." He takes her backpack from her and opens the passenger door.

Bella laughs, "Hah, me? Sneaking up on a werewolf? That's a joke." She expects him to laugh along with her but he climbs quietly into the cab and starts the engine. As they drive towards La Push his expression becomes more and more dejected. Bella keeps shooting him worried glances. Her worry doubles when he misses the turning that leads to Paul and Embry's house and drives on into parts she's never visited before.

"Jared? Jared!" she yells the second time. He jumps again and then glares over at her. She raises a brow at him. "Where are we going?"

His forehead crinkles in confusion, "Huh?" He glances out the windshield. "Shit! Sorry Bella, let me just turn the truck around."

"No wait." Bella says.

"Huh?" Jared looks even more confused.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Why don't we just stop here a moment and talk?"

He looks like he might refuse, Bella gives him an earnest look. She wants him to know he can trust her. He sighs heavily and then pulls up on the right and cuts the engine.

"You seem out of sorts, not like yourself at all. Is everything okay?"

Jared rubs one hand over his face, then drops it to his lap and slumps back in his seat. "I imprinted."

Now Bella is the one confused. "Imprinted? Is that a wolf thing?"

He clears his throat and looks over at her, there's a different light in his eyes as he nods once. "Yeah it's a wolf thing."

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"Yes for Sam, not for me. But still I'm suffering."

His answer is cryptic; Bella is hungry for more information. "What exactly _is _imprinting Jared."

He looks wary. Almost as though he's been told to keep this a secret from her. She pats his hand that is resting between them, "You can talk to me Jared, you can trust me."

Jared gives her hand a squeeze and takes a deep breath. He goes on to tell her the legend of imprinting and all about Sam, Emily and Leah.

Bella gasps at that one. That's why Leah had spoken bad of Jake when he'd joined the pack. She probably hated anything associated with Sam. Bella feels sad for her, not only was it not in Sam's control but from what Jared said, him and Emily really love Leah and it's painful for them to think of the hurt she's feeling. Jared also briefly explains about how Emily got her scars. Bella doesn't focus on that, she's always thought Emily is a beautiful person on the inside and outside.

"So how did it happen for you?" Bella prompts.

"Kim…" Jared's voice becomes dreamy. Bella almost snorts out a laugh, she bites her lip to hold it in. "We've been in the same grade our whole life, she's in my math class. I had no pencil one day and I turned around to ask her if I could borrow one and bam." He claps his hands together. "It was done. I could feel the bonds of her soul and mine intertwined, feel that I would do anything to protect her, to love her and keep her from hurt or harm. She's it for me Bella."

Bella's heart throbs painfully. The way Jared talks about Kim. It's serious. A forever kind of love. It reminds her of her past. She swallows back her feelings and focuses on him. This isn't about her right now.

"This sounds like it's the best thing for you Jared."

"It is." He says matter of fact.

"Then why did you look so sad?"

His expression becomes somewhat embarrassed.

"What?" Bella asks.

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean there's other things to worry about and…" he trails off. Bella doesn't speak. She waits patiently until he's ready to tell her what is wrong. "It sounds so selfish whenever I say it."

"I'm not here to judge, Jared. I'm here to listen." That seems to be all the reassurance he needs.

"We haven't had hardly any time to ourselves. I mean, I manage to sneak into her room sometimes so we spend the night together but I've been so busy with patrol and chasing the redhead, we haven't even been on a first date yet. And I like to do things the right way, but right now, sneaking around behind her parents' back, seeing each other discreetly for a few hours some nights? It feels wrong. But I have to see her, I _need _to see her."

"This is all my fault." Bella whispers. The need for his imprint is evident, Bella had seen it first-hand at Emily's when Sam had greeted her, it felt far too intimate for her to even look upon. It is more than just a first love or a fling; imprinting is deep and complex.

Jared shakes his head. "No, no of course it isn't."

But it is. If Victoria wasn't after her, they would be free to as they wish. And it's not just Jared, the whole pack is sacrificing themselves every day for her. Hot tears slip down her cheeks.

Jared moves to hug her but Bella shakes her head. "Just take me to Paul's please." He nods once, watching her carefully and then begins to drive. Jake was gonna be pissed at him. Not only had he spilled about imprinting but he'd made her cry too.

'

'

'

The weekend is a welcome reprieve, although she's still studying non-stop there's an energy about her. She's planning something. And she's enlisted every single pack member besides Jared to help her.

Sam is giving him the day off, Paul is her kitchen helper and Embry and Jake are in charge of set-up and decoration. It's almost time, she's at Jared's house. Mr and Mrs Cameron are the sweetest couple ever, Bella can see where Jared gets his manners and his mentality to 'do things the right way'.

Being almost three weeks into May, the weather is okay. It's dry out today and that's the main thing. Soon enough she can hear Jared's car pull up. His parents greet him and Kim and then retire to the living room and out of the way.

Bella steps inside the house from the patio and they both turn their attention towards her. Jared's eyes widen and Kim just looks confused. Bella can't deny they look perfect together. She snaps herself out of admiring them and puts on her best smile. "Welcome, to your first date."

Kim blinks once and Jared's jaw drops. Bella smooths her hands down her dress shirt, Emily had helped her get ready into something that resembles a waitress. Yes, Bella was going to give them their first date.

She steps forward and holds out a hand to Kim first. "Kim. Lovely to meet you, welcome. Jared." He shakes her hand. Bella gestures for them to follow her to the patio. Kim's gasp has her smirking. Hell yeah, she'd spent a lot of time planning this and a lot of effort had gone into it.

Jared's backyard is mostly patio, she's set up as small table with two chairs, your typical white and red checked tablecloth and a pitcher blooming with wild flowers. Down the patio steps there's only a few feet of grass. She's pulled together strings of fairy lights along the rails of the patio, an air mattress on the grass piled high with pillows and cushions. There's also a plain white sheet hanging from the trees in front of the mattress, Bella doesn't explain what that's about though, she'll save that for later.

'

'

'

The date is in full swing. Kim is thankful, showering Bella with compliments of the food whenever she checks in on them to serve the next course. Jared is silent but Bella can feel his appreciation, feel how much this means to him.

Soon enough they've eaten the meal she prepared for them.

Bella comes out and smiles at them both. The couple are positively glowing in the dim light provided by the fairy lights. "I'm going to leave you now. But before I go I just want to show you how to work this thing," she gestures over to the sheet, swaying slightly in the breeze.

The Rec centre was run by Emily and she'd managed to sneak out a projector for the evening, she'd also divulged about Kim's favourite movie.

Bella bypasses the mattress and ducks down in front of it to put on the projector just like Embry showed her. The opening credits to Titanic begin to roll and Jared groans. Kim slaps his chest, "Come on Jare, you know it's my favourite."

She stands and turns to them, "Well I best get going, there's a basket with snacks in under those cushions. Jared grins at her as she rolls her eyes, the pack would never be satisfied food-wise. Before she can leave Kim runs towards the table and grabs the wildflowers.

"I know you're obviously not a real waitress and we didn't pay for this evening but take these," she thrusts the flowers out towards Bella. "Think of them as a tip, I will never be able to repay you for this perfect night. Thank you, Bella." She pulls Kim in for a hug and then when she turns around to walk down the stairs she gives Jared a thumbs up of approval. Jared beams proudly and holds his hand out to his imprint, helping her take off her shoes and get comfy amongst the pillows.

She says a quick goodbye to the Cameron's and then heads out. Jake is leaning against the truck waiting to take her to his place so she can eat. She hugs him tightly and then gets in on the driver's side.

Jake stretches out on the seat next to her and yawns. "You did good today, Bells. They're both really happy."

Bella nods as she drives the familiar roads. "They needed this time together. Emily and Sam had plenty of time before things got really tight with patrols right?" her eyes dart over to him. He looks tense. She frowns, "How come you never told me about imprinting Jake?"

He doesn't answer her for a moment, but when he does it makes her heart stutter.

"Because I didn't imprint on you."

It's barely a whisper, she hears every word just fine. "Oh Jake."

He shakes his head. "I just thought I would you know. You're-" he stops talking when she meets his eyes. "I don't want it to happen now though." Bella flinches, she can't help it. "No, not with you. What I meant is that I've looked into your eyes after the change, it won't happen with us and I don't want it to happen with anyone else. I don't want it. If-if I did I'd find a way to fight it, to break it."

"Why Jake, they seem so happy. Wouldn't you like to have what they have? Wouldn't you like to find your soulmate?"

Bella holds her breath as she waits for his answer. The possibilities make her feel sick. They've pulled up outside his house now. Bella turns her full attention towards him. He looks up at her from under dark lashes. "There's no room in my heart for anyone besides you, Bells. You know that."

Her heart flip flops again. "Jake…" she whispers. But what can she say. Here she is almost six weeks later from finding out he's a wolf, that he can protect her just as well if not better than her vampire ex. Over the past six weeks she's been healing herself. Feeling more like a brand new person, but she didn't know if she was even ready for another love.

His breathing is the only sound in the cab for a minute. "Bella I know that you're not ready to be in a relationship, you're my best friend. I know you better than you know yourself. And you know me, I'm here for you. I wanna see you get better, just as much as your dad, your mom heck the whole pack is rooting for you, honey. We love you and we've seen the change in you, it's amazing. You're becoming this new person, a better person and I can't help but love you more for it."

She gulps as he lets the 'L' word slip.

"But I'll wait Bells. And I'll only ever go at your pace."

Bella blinks through her tears. "And what if you imprint. You'd have no choice but to leave me too." Her voice breaks.

Jake stares at her darkly. "I would break it. For you, I will do anything."

She closes the gap between them and buries her face in the crook of his neck. Jake wastes no time in holding her close, whispering words of comfort to her as she cries herself out.

Bella can't believe what they were talking about. Jake being in love with her, the possibility of her loving him back, of being with him. It gives her hope but she is still so broken. This is the first time anyone has even approached the subject of love, her feelings and moving on with her and it feels as though the weight of the world has been lifted off of her shoulders. Bella wants to just cry in relief, so that's what she does. And soon enough her sobs turn into happy tears as another piece of her heart is returned to her.

'

'

'

Bella is walking to her truck, it's finally the end of the day. Angela invites her along to the diner where the others plan to meet but she kindly declines. She needs to get to La Push as soon as possible. It's strange today, Jake briefly called her at lunch to let her know that one of the guys wouldn't be able to make it to accompany her and she needed to drive to La Push herself. It has her on edge since finals aren't the only thing she has to worry about, Victoria is still out there.

She hauls her backpack onto the passenger seat and makes to climb in herself.

"Bella!" she stops abruptly and turns around. Ben Cheney is running towards her. "Bella wait!"

He's out of breath when he finally stops in front of her. She holds out a hand as if to steady him. He gestures for her to wait a minute and braces his hands on his knees whilst his breathing returns to normal. "Mrs Cope sent a message. She said there's a call for you at the office and it's important you don't leave without taking it."

"Thanks Ben." Bella says and begins on her way back into school. She bites her lip as she goes, she's fear stricken and worried to boot. It could be Charlie, or it could be one of the pack. The sinking feeling in her gut tells her it can only be bad news.

Mrs Cope smiles softly as she enters the small reception. "Line one, dear."

Bella nods in thanks and makes her way to the end of the counter where the ancient looking phone is sat. She picks up the receiver, "Hello?" her voice is shaky.

Nothing but silence greets her. She frowns. "Hello?"

Bella glances over at Mrs Cope, she's busy talking to another student. "H-"

"Isabella…" Edward's sweet honeyed voice croons her name. Bella grips the counter as the whole room begins to swim. "I'm here Bella, I came back for you." Her heart constricts painfully; she wonders if this is the beginning of a heart attack. Somehow she manages to slam the receiver down and make her way outside. She stumbles down the steps, her breathing is shallow, she can't seem to suck in air. Her head begins to pound; her cheeks are wet with tears. She's a couple feet from her truck when she can't keep herself upright anymore.

This isn't what she wants, this isn't her. She's making progress, getting better. Edward shouldn't affect her anymore. But oh he does. The hole in her chest rips open wide, she's on her hands and knees on the wet floor.

The air shifts. It knocks her on her side. She can feel the rainwater seeping into her clothes, her body begins to shake. Blinking away the tears she tries to focus on getting up and getting to the Rez. He couldn't get her on there.

There's a blur, a flash of black and white. Bella's eyes close as nausea hits her.

"I'm here for you Bella. I came back." That voice is like poison dripping in her ear. She tries as hard as she can to get herself to focus for just a moment, just long enough to tell him to get lost. Or long enough to call Jake. Her hand blindly reaches towards her pocket where her cell phone is.

"Bella." Edward says again.

Using all of her strength she pushes up on one hand and opens her eyes.

"I'm here Bella, I came back for you, you fucking bitch."

Time stands still, her breathing halts.

Victoria stalks towards her, baiting her. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Bella begins to shuffle backwards, to drag herself away from her certain death.

There's another blur and then Victoria is standing right above her. "Bella," she says again, mimicking Edward's voice perfectly. Bella's eyes widen as pure undiluted horror runs through her. Victoria cackles, "I came back for you," she finishes in her own voice.

Bella can just about make out a silver coloured wolf before she passes out.

'

'

'

Bella is nestled in warmth, pressed against heated skin but she's moving.

Her head is hurting and her memory patchy, she opens her eyes and finds two dark eyes staring down at her. She recoils so hard she nearly falls out of his arms. "Quil?" in her head she shrieks out his name but her mouth feels stuffed with cotton candy so it comes out slowly.

He holds her fast and then continues walking. They're in the forest, it's dark now, Bella knows he knows where he's going. "Surprise. I'm finally in the pack." He sounds giddy, happy to be a part of this.

Bella frowns, trying to sort through her thoughts. "What- what exactly happened? Where are you taking me?"

Quil ducks under a low branch and shifts her higher in his arms.

"The red-headed bitch showed up posing as your vampire ex and she tried to-"

That's enough to set the ball rolling, the memories flood to the front of her mind, the feelings, the _fear. _She remembers it all. "Quil put me down."

He pauses from where he was still talking, "No Bella, I have to get you to Jake's."

She shakes her head, she can't speak, if she opens her mouth she'll vomit all over him.

"Oh shit." He probably reads it in her expression. Hurriedly but gently, he lowers her to the ground. Bella pulls herself up onto her knees and holds her stomach as it flip flops. Her head feels light, her breathing comes in puffs, she can't swallow down air if she opens her mouth she'll-

_Oh god._

She wretches once and lets out a wail. Bending over forward, she vomits. It feels as though her entire insides are trying to leave her, she hates throwing up. She cries as she gets sick. A large warm hand rubs her back whilst the other holds up her hair.

Quil gives her a moment to collect herself when she's done. His hand is still rubbing her back but her whole body is quivering. She lets him lift her away from the mess and onto what feels like a tree stump. She can't see much, her vision is awash with tears and its dark anyway.

"Let me take your shirt off you, I'll use it to clean you up. You won't freeze the rest of the way Bella; I'll keep you warm." She limply lifts her arms as Quil peels her over-shirt off of her. He wipes her mouth and holds the edge to her nose telling her to blow. He wipes her hair down a couple times and then wraps both bulky arms around her shivering form.

She rests her face against his neck and breathes deeply. "Let me know when you're good to go." He whispers.

Bella tries to process everything. Victoria tricking her by posing as Edward. It had worked, she's confused how she got so close. One of the pack were usually always at school with her. She tries to voice this to Quil but instead she finds herself falling asleep. Her head lolls to the side and she can no longer keep upright. She feels herself being lifted gently again, as they move it feels like she's floating on air.

'

'

'

Bella falls in and out of consciousness the rest of the way. Quil is gentle with her, careful not to jostle her delicate stomach. She comes around as they approach the Black's house. Jake is stood at the bottom of the steps waiting.

Quil sets her down and steadies her. as soon as she gains her footing she runs to Jake. He lifts her up, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and takes a deep breath. His familiar scent calms her.

Jake rubs her back gently but doesn't move to go inside. He talks briefly with Quil and then tells him goodbye. There's a loud rumble as a vehicle approaches, it's louder than any normal car, the unmistakable roar of her truck.

The engine cuts out and door slams. Jake greets the driver, Embry, and there's a rustle of plastic. He presses a kiss to the back of her head and then Jake carries her into the house. He takes her down the hall and straight into the bathroom. Setting her down on the counter, he unlocks her legs from around him and goes to move away but Bella isn't ready to let go. She releases her hold around his neck and lets her arms slip down until she circles his waist. She hides her face against his chest and counts the beats of his heart.

"W-what time is it?" she whispers.

"Just after seven, honey." He holds her a little tighter.

Bella licks her lips. "Dad?"

"He's at Paul's. Quil and Joy are joining them for dinner. They're keeping him busy."

She nods once.

"V-Victoria?" her voice shakes on that one.

Jake tenses for a moment. "We didn't get her Bells. Paul got pretty close, he took off two fingers and a chunk of her shoulder but she got away. What happened out there?"

She shudders, a whole body shiver. "She- she posed as Edward. Spoke in his exact voice, she told me- pretending to be him, that she's come back for me." Her voice breaks. "I tried to get away from him-her. I'm getting better Jake, I don't, I mean I didn't want to see him. I was trying to get to the Rez, I know he can't get me when I'm with you."

"I am so sorry Bella." Jake's voice is tight with emotion.

Bella pulls back and stares up at him. "Where were you?" She doesn't say it in an accusing manner but still Jake flinches.

"It was a crazy day Bells, we were distracted, we let it slip for a moment. Quil phased. We were expecting it to happen but just not so sudden." He swallows thickly, his eyes tight. "We were at school. Me and Embry, Quil came up and tried to talk to us. We walked away but he followed. We barely got him into the forest before he burst into his wolf. We think Seth is going to join us too."

Her eyes widen. "Is he okay?"

Jake nods once and then glances down, "Seth has the fever too. He was complaining about being too hot, he looks bigger than her did just last week. Billy had a word with Harry, we've got to keep an eye on him now too."

They're both silent for a moment. Seth is only fourteen.

Bella glances down to the plastic bag Jake bought in with them. "Are they my clothes?"

He nods. "Yeah, Em dropped by your place and grabbed something for you to change into. He swears he didn't snoop, he just picked up what was on top of the pile and shoved them in a bag."

She finally lets him go. Jake leaves her alone to get cleaned up.

'

'

'

Bella dresses quickly after using the Blacks' shower to wash up. She gets together her dirty clothes in the bag and leaves them in the hall so she won't forget them. She finds Jake at the kitchen table. "You want something to eat?"

Her stomach feels a lot better. She takes the seat opposite from him and grabs up the sandwich he's made. They eat in silence.

Jake holds his hand out to her and she lets him take it. "I won't ever let her get that close again Bella, I promise you we will get her soon. When I saw you on the floor, and the redhead in front of you in Paul's mind, I swear I almost lost it." His voice breaks and he drops his head, a shudder runs through his body.

Bella squeezes his hand. "I trust you Jake. I know you'll protect me." She drops his hand and gets up from the table, Jake follows her outside onto the back porch. The air is humid, it's stopped raining but the air feels thick and heavy.

"Did you want it to be him?"

Bella knows he means when she heard Edward's voice.

She bites her lip hard. "He still affects me you know, when I heard his voice I almost caved to it. But ever since Sunday, when we talked in my truck I've been thinking about how unhealthy he was for me." She looks over at Jake who is watching her carefully.

"I don't want to be affected by him anymore Jake. Edward is unhealthy for me; I can admit that now. I want to get better."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm really unsure about this chapter. I hope I did it justice. I'm so looking forward to the next one, I'll be throwing so many curveballs and surprises your way. Please comment on this one and let me know if I did a good job. I had it written the very next day after posting Embry's chapter but then wasn't happy with it. I've changed and added bits too it every single day since. If you can, please review and let me know if you liked it, if it flows. Thank you for reading. X **_


	7. Chapter 7 - Jacob (Part One)

_**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter. I loved each and every one of them**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. Anything recognisable belongs to SM. Mistakes, however belong to me and there will probably be many.**_

_**Mad love to tiggerdavis1970 for answering my few (thousand) questions regarding timeline and then reminding me that I could use my creative license to bend the rules a little. So here we are, dipping into AU. Hope you all enjoy and hit the review button.**_

_**Also there's a lengthy-ass author's note at the bottom, feel free to ignore it.**_

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

Bella grabs her calculus notes off of the sideboard and makes her way into the kitchen. She snags her backpack off the easy chair on the way and then drops them both on the kitchen table as she goes. Picking up the spatula, she flips the pancakes on the griddle and then turns the bacon.

Opening the refrigerator, Bella picks up the cream and stirs a hearty pouring into two mugs of coffee. Tapping the silver spoon against the ceramic after stirring, she smiles as the front door creaks open; right on time.

"Smells good Bells," Charlie says. He hangs up his gun belt and jacket. Bella tips out her cheek and her father obliges, placing a sweet kiss there. He runs a hand tenderly over her hair as he passes and takes both their hot drinks to the table. Flicking through her notes he glances up, "Calculus today? How do you feel about that one?"

Bella makes a face, "Yeah and I'm not sure. Tyler is great at that subject and he's tried to bestow his knowledge upon us but there's some things I just don't _get!" _she stomps her foot, punctuating that sentence and Charlie turns his back, shuffling her papers into a neater pile and trying to hide his grin.

Finals weeks is well and truly here; Bella is in the midst of the most important tests of her life so far. She finds herself praying to any God that will listen for her to have just a few weeks of being a normal teenager so she can concentrate.

But of course no one grants her this.

She's stuck doing her final exams, whilst a revenge driven vampire hunts her and a pack of shapeshifters, who just so happen to be her close friends, risk their lives trying to save her. She is far from normal. And sometimes she wonders if she is even worth saving.

Shaking those thoughts from her brain, she takes both her plate and Charlie's to the table. Charlie thanks her and then digs in. Bella follows his lead. She shimmies her fork until she frees a bite sized piece of pancake, spears her bacon and pops them into her mouth, savouring the flavour. They eat in comfortable silence, occasionally drinking from their coffee mugs.

Charlie clears his throat, "Billy called at the station this morning."

Bella's head snaps up immediately and she drops her fork with a clang, "What did he say?"

Her father raises his eyebrows. "Careful Bells, you alright kid?"

She forces herself to take a calming breath and nods once. Picking up her fork, she gives him a small smile and then slices off another bite of pancake.

"He said Jake and the guys checked in." Charlie says carefully, assessing her reaction.

Bella makes sure her face gives nothing of her internal panic away. "Are they coming home?"

"Not yet. Billy said they're gonna give it another week."

She tries not to let her disappointment coat her tone. "Did he say if they were close to capturing them or not?"

Charlie nods and takes a drink from his mug, "He said they found a couple trails. One leading as far as Seattle, the boys wanted to check that one out this week."

Bella bites her lip and drops her eyes to her plate. Moving the remaining food around absently she tries to curb her tears. Since Wednesday last week Sam had ordered the pack out into the forest to try and track down Victoria once and for all. She hadn't seen any of the wolves since then. She wasn't quite sure of the plan, Jake couldn't tell her much but Sam had showed up the Tuesday night before and politely asked her to stay in Forks. He didn't want her to lead the vampire anywhere else whilst the Rez was unprotected.

That was a risk in itself. She'd spent so much time there that no doubt her scent would be all over the Rez, and it was summer. It hadn't rained as much. But in the last two weeks another seven people had gone 'missing' bringing the disappearances to twenty-three now and Sam was done waiting for Victoria to come to them.

Forcing herself to eat a few more bites, Bella looks up into Charlie's troubled eyes. Something about his expression catches her attention. "What is it dad? Is there more? Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head, finishes his coffee and leans back in his chair. Bella places her fork down. She's done with her food; besides she doubts she'll be able to eat considering the way her stomach is twisting itself into knots.

"I ah- damn I think it's real honourable of those guys to risk themselves hunting those wild bears but somethin' tells me there ain't no wild bears."

Bella frowns, "But people have seen them dad. There's witnesses. I've seen them."

Charlie purses his lips and interlaces his fingers on the table in front of him. "I know honey and there probably is a lot of creatures out there. But that doesn't explain the state of the bodies. So far our rangers have discovered three out of the twenty-four."

"Twenty-four?" it comes out as a squeak.

"Yeah, we got another report overnight. A local, moved away for college but came back here just last year. His parents say he's been missing for three weeks but they didn't wanna assume anything. Looks that way now though." Bella closes her eyes in defeat. "Look Bells, there's not a lot we can do. We've got every damn hunter and ranger out there trying to track down these bears but that don't explain why the bodies are the way they are. The medics are clueless."

She pales, she can literally feel the colour draining from her face. "W-what do you mean about the bodies."

Charlie sighs. He reaches a hand up to rub his temple and then leans in, his elbow resting on the table. "They're completely drained of blood. Minimal wounds to the actual bodies so it's hard to say _how _they've managed to lose all their blood." He shakes his head. "And not a trace of it in the forest I mean hell, I know it rains a lot here Bells, you don't have to be an expert to figure that out. But there's not a trace of it littering the forest floor, we've been having dry spells where the rain is concerned, there should be _some_ evidence."

Bella can't speak. Three dead bodies, that makes twenty-one still not found. She wonders about those people. Charlie said there was no evidence of blood so either Victoria was feeding on them or… one bite could change a human. Her heart feels as though it might beat out of her chest and her throat is tight, she's struggling to breathe. She slumps in her seat, her vision blackening around the edges. She can barely make out Charlie's figure coming towards her before darkness encompasses her.

'

'

'

She inhales harshly as something cool is lay across her forehead. Blinking her weary eyes open she comes face to face with Charlie, leaning over her, his brow pinched in worry.

"Bella? Bells? Oh thank God, baby. Here, drink this." He holds up a glass of water to her lips, Bella takes a sip, it helps loosen the knot in her throat.

He takes the cold cloth off of her head and places the back of his hand there. "How are you feeling?"

"I- I'm okay." She sits up a little. She's on the couch in the living room. Charlie must have carried her in here.

"You gonna be okay going into school, I could always call in…" he trails off. Bella knows how important it is as Chief's daughter to set an example to her peers and she's already done such a crappy job of that.

She shakes her head no, "I'll be okay dad, I just need five minutes. Can you drive me though?"

"Of course, Bells." He pats her hand and then backs off a little.

"We're taking the truck." She adds. Charlie huffs out a small laugh but it's forced. He's still watching her carefully. When she feels a little better, she packs up her bag in the kitchen and then waits by the front door. She holds her keys out to her dad and together they lock up the house and make their way to the truck.

They're both quiet as he drives. She watches as they pass the familiar roads, the station, the diner. Charlie clears his throat. She glances over at him, "I'm sorry Bells."

Bella frowns, "Why are you sorry?"

He rolls his lips and taps the steering wheel absently with his thumb. "I should have never mentioned anything about the bodies, I know how squeamish ya are when it comes to blood. Sorry."

She smiles softly. "It's okay dad."

Charlie grumbles and then he sighs heavily, "I guess I just needed someone to talk to. So thank you for listening."

Bella leans her head back against the rest and turns to the left. She reaches across the seat and he meets her half way, clasping her hand and squeezing gently. He lets her go again to turn a sharp left. "I panicked because I'm scared dad. I'm scared for Jake and the others. I miss him, it's been a week already and I'm worried about them being out there."

"He's safe with Sam, Bells. They know what they're doing. They found you, when I thought we wouldn't," he whispers the last part. Bella knows they can handle themselves, they were made for this, natural born enemies. But still she worries. They pull up into the parking lot. Bella unclasps her seatbelt and leans across the seat to kiss Charlie on the cheek.

"Thanks dad, you'll be here after?"

"Yeah, good luck, with Calculus."

With a parting wave Bella heaves her backpack onto her shoulder and makes her way into the school. Tyler and Mike intercept her, asking her a couple last minute questions and effectively diverting her attention.

'

'

'

Her old faithful is waiting for her after school, Charlie seated behind the wheel. He's changed out of his uniform and into one of his old flannel shirts, he's looks well rested like he slept the whole while she was at school.

"Hey dad." She says as she drops her backpack onto the seat between them and climbs up. Snapping her seatbelt into to place she smiles over at him.

"You alright Bells, how was your exam?"

He starts out of the parking lot. "Alright. I think I did okay." She shrugs, "I mean I won't know until later but I have a good feeling."

Charlie nods. "Wanna stop by the diner for dinner, save you cooking?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, I can cook. Can we swing by the supermarket though; I do have to pick up a couple bits."

Together they shop. Charlie pushes the cart whilst Bella leads him up each aisle and picks out the items she needs. Everyone who passes says hello and he stops occasionally to talk to them. It takes them longer than it would have if she'd have come alone but she knows it's all part of being Chief.

Charlie grabs up most of the bags, leaving her with a couple small ones and her backpack. She locks up the truck and kicks the front door closed behind her. "Is chilli okay?"

"Sounds good to me Bells. I'll start cutting the onions and put the shopping away."

Bella hands him the last of the bags. "I'll be down in a minute."

Grabbing up her backpack from the foot of the stairs, she begins to climb them. Turning right towards her room she pauses.

Her bedroom door is ajar.

She's pretty sure she closed it before she came down this morning. Her breathing stutters as she slowly makes her way towards the door. Reaching out a hand, she watches as her fingers shake, practically vibrate as they make contact with the smooth wood. The floor creaks under her foot. She jumps a little and glances down at the creaky floorboard. Her breath catches.

Bella's eyes dart up to her hand on the door. And then to the tiny crack through where her room is visible. She can't see much, just a sliver of her willowy curtains, her window seat and the carpeted floor. Pushing the door wide open she freezes.

"Mmm…" her intruder groans throatily. Bent over by her headboard is a darkly dressed male. His face is pressed against her pillow as he inhales over and over again. Her heart is pounding, blood rushing in her ears.

He's tall, maybe six feet judging by the odd angle he's bent at, the hood of his jacket is up but his loose blonde curls peek out at the front. Her favourite red sweater is clutched in his hand. His eyes are closed but she knows, she _knows _he's a vampire.

Bella opens her mouth to scream but the sound gets choked into silence on the way out as his eyes blink open.

Blood red irises stare straight at her.

She takes a single step back into the doorway. His eyes narrow as he looks down to her feet. She freezes again. She can't move, she can't even think, her survival skills have completely evaded her. Her swallow crinkles in her throat. The noise seems to snap him out of his stupor. He straightens to his full height and turns towards her.

"She asked for something that carries your scent, wouldn't it be good of me if I bought her _you _instead." He cocks his head to the side. "Hmm?" he questions her.

_Bella, keep him talking. Distract him. You have to buy some time._

Edward's voice. It sends a jolt through her, it's been so long since she's heard it, longer since she the apparition of him. She almost flails but she can't give herself away.

She focuses back on the figure before her.

Bella blinks wildly. "W-who are you?"

He raises a single brow and then a slow, easy smile spreads across his face. He's handsome in that boy next door kind of way, she imagines his eyes were blue. Looking into them now her stomach churns. She has to be strong, Charlie is downstairs, she has to protect him.

"Riley, pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." He holds out a hand and takes a trying step forward.

Bella's whole body tenses.

_He's testing you Bella. Go to him._

Edward.

She swallows again, 'go to him', what kind of stupid advice is that? Riley knows about her, he knows her name and with those red eyes of his he's clearly not here to be her friend. In that moment she dismisses Edward, willing him to be gone from her mind. She wonders about the pack, if they are close or not, Charlie said they were running to Seattle, maybe they wouldn't make it in time. After all that their protection would be in vain, she could possibly die right here.

She closes her eyes, an idiotic move on her part since they move so silently, he could be right in front of her, about to sink his teeth into her. Rapidly she blinks them back open. He's still standing where he was, hand outstretched.

Inhaling sharply, she holds the breath for a beat and then releases it slowly. Blindly she feels around for the door and pushes it closed. Begging didn't help with Laurent, it won't help her now.

Oddly she feels calm, probably it's the shock.

If she shows she's not afraid maybe he'd go easy on her. Pulling her shoulders back she makes a decision, she will not act like prey, she's spent a whole lot of time with vampires, albeit vegetarian vampires, she's knows of their mannerisms and she refuses to go down without her dignity intact.

She drops her backpack to the floor and kicks it aside. Looking him square in the eyes she walks the few feet over to him and grasps his right hand in hers, she tries to shake it but he holds her fast. In the next second he's holding her hand out in his left one and pushing up her sleeve. The fingers of his free hand trace ever so lightly over James' scar. His ice cold skin feels warmer there.

His attention is solely focused on the bite mark now, his head dips lower until it's level with her. Those eyes meet hers. "So it's true," he breathes out. His sweet, cool breath permeates the air between them. Bella tries not to gag as the sickly scent invades her senses.

Holding her breath, she gives a brisk nod.

Riley smiles again, that boyish grin. He drops her hand and returns to his full height, Bella's eyes follow him until her head is tipped back. "I understand now, why they were all so obsessed with you. You smell divine, Miss Swan."

He reaches out one long finger and traces the curve of her jaw. The coolness is foreign to her now, she shivers. His finger dips lower under her chin. She refuses to drop her gaze; she stares steadily into those crimson irises. He tips her head up higher effectively arching her neck and then drops his eyes to her pulse point.

Riley lowers his head again, a strangled noise escapes her parted lips, she's panting, her breathing haggard. "Shh…" he croons and then his lips are on her skin. Something cold and wet pokes at her pulse.

Bella is no longer calm anymore, her panic rises. Instinctively she steps back. His hands grip her hips, holding her fast and stopping her retreat, she whimpers. His pupils are dilated, the black more prominent. "Please…" she whispers and she realises with irony that she _is _begging even though she told herself she wouldn't.

He releases her, it shocks her but her legs move without thinking and suddenly she is backed up against her bedroom door. He's holding his hands up in surrender, one still clutching her shirt. His brow is creased and he looks troubled.

"I won't hurt you." He says quietly. Lowering one hand, he shoves her red sweater into his hoodie pocket and then clasps his hands behind his back. "She'd kill me if I do anything before she gets to have you."

Bella's own hands are flat against the door behind her, she briefly worries about Charlie. She's been up here so long he'd probably be up to check on her soon and that's the last thing she wants.

As if he's read her mind, Riley shakes his head. "No. I won't hurt him either. Chief of the whole fucking town, it would attract way too much attention."

She slides her hands against the solid, smooth wood, trying to ground herself. Her chest is heaving with the effort of breathing. "You keep saying 'her'. Victoria?"

He nods once. "Your Edward killed her best friend."

Bella frowns. "The wolves killed Laurent."

This time he looks confused. "Laurent was their coven leader. James was her best friend."

Bella's eyes widen and then she barks out a laugh, the sound shocks her just as much as it shocks him. He narrows his eyes at her. She reigns in her laugh but snorts. "No. James was her mate."

Riley looks incensed. His upper lip curls back over pointy, white teeth. A low snarl rumbles in his chest. "_I _am her mate."

This time Bella does laugh, maybe she's finally gone insane. She doesn't care. She tips her head back and chuckles, still keeping it low; Charlie.

"Now I get it." Bella says. Her voice is even, panic residing and something else taking its place. Stupidity. "She's using you. James was her mate Riley. I can promise you that. He chased me all the way to Phoenix. He was a hunter, the best and he enjoyed the game. He got me alone and he bit me, Edward killed him yes and that is why she is after me Riley. A mate for a mate, you know that's how it works in the vampire world."

He's shaking his head. "You're lying," he accuses her.

She tips her head up, some false sense of confidence controlling her now. "Scent me, you can smell a lie can't you."

In a flash he's there in front of her. Both his hands cup her jaw and he lifts her head, in the next second his face is buried against her neck. Her bravado is gone, she scrambles against him, placing her hands against his body and try to push him away. It's no use of course, her tiny human hands shove up against cold, hard marble that won't budge.

His hands skim down her body to her hips and he lifts her until she's face height with him, trapped between the door and his hard body, her legs dangle either side of his body and she's not flailing any more. That sinister face peers at her, looking exactly like the demon he is.

"I don't care what you say, you can't stop this now. She wants you and she will have you. And I will help even if it's the last thing I do. I have nothing to live for, I'm not even alive. I can't go back to my old life, to my parents…" his voice breaks. "They're coming for you. Her army will distract those filthy beasts enough so she can get you alone and then you don't even want to know what she has planned for you." Those whispered words are full of malice, the threat in them screaming loud and clear.

Riley pulls away from her abruptly and she falls to the floor with a thud. She bangs her elbow against the door, the pain barely registers. Her eyes are wildly following the vampire as he stands once again across the room.

Slowly she rises to her feet. "A-army?"

He smiles a sad smile like he feels sorry for her. "There's still another twenty out there, Miss Swan and believe me when I say they are not dead." He chuckles, "Well at least they are not _that _kind of dead."

Riley reaches into his pocket and pulls out her sweater. Lifting it to his face he inhales deeply. "One sniff of this and your scent will be all they can focus on. They'll be frenzied, those wolves won't stand a chance."

He sniffs her shirt again and then pockets it. Tipping his head to side he smiles, the one that makes his face look handsome. "I can't hurt you, she'll kill me." It's as though he's telling himself, trying to convince himself. "But maybe one taste won't harm."

Bella's eyes widen as pure undiluted fear courses through her veins. That of course only heightening her scent. He closes his eyes in his slow approach to her and groans. A hand comes down to adjust the front of his jeans and she stares down in horror at the evidence of his arousal.

Another garbled sound emits from her throat. She tries to think of something to say, to distract him.

It's too late.

One cool hand cups her cheek whilst the other grabs her at the hip. He pulls her forcefully into his body until she can feel all the hard curves of his against her. Her mind repulses and once again she tries to throw herself back away from him. He holds her tighter, not hard enough to bruise but so she can't escape.

Slowly he lowers his face to hers.

She shakes her head violently, staring pleadingly into his red eyes. "N-no, please… Riley no…"

He pauses a couple inches from her face and blinks as though he's seeing her for the first time. "Fuck, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" it's barely a whisper on a breath.

And then his lips are on hers.

Her screams are muffled as cold marble tries to mould to her soft human skin. The hand cupping her head slips into her hair with the lightest touch. She beats her hands against his chest. His lips only become more demanding. At one point his cold wet tongue traces her lower lip. Her whole body convulses at the sickly taste it leaves in her mouth and she gags against him.

In the next second he's ripped from her body, she falls limply against the door and slides down to the ground as she watches a large russet figure toss him clean out of the open window. Listening past the ringing in her ears she can hear a series of growls and snarls outside.

She snaps back to attention as the blurry figure steps back towards the window. "J-Jake…"

Bella scrambles up on her hands and knees and goes to move towards him. The fact that he's naked barely registers, she needs to feel his warmth.

"_STOP BELLA." _It's a command. Her whole body freezes. And then she takes in more details. The scratches and dirt all over his body, the way his muscles look more prominent, less bulky as though he's lost several pounds in the one week he's been gone and those eyes. Burning incandescent yellow, the irises quiver along with every single muscle in his body. "He's close." He spits out through gritted teeth and she knows he's not talking about Riley but his _wolf_.

Slowly she retreats and sits back on her knees. "Jake." It comes out as a whimper. "I need you…"

"I know," he whispers hoarsely. "But I have to help the others. Go downstairs and wait with Charlie."

She shakes her head. "I can't… I can't act normal; he'll know something- that something is wrong."

Jake pierces her with that supernatural stare. "NO. You will go down there and wait with him. I'll come back, I promise. _Just go!" _

He doesn't wait for an answer, simply turns and throws himself out the window. Her scream gets caught in her throat as she lunges for the frame, grasping the wood in both hands she leans out of the window as far as she can but he's gone.

Reaching up she grabs hold of the window and shoves it down. She can't lock it, Jake said he'll be back and if a vampire came through they could just break the lock anyway.

Stumbling across the hall she shuts the bathroom door behind her. One look in the mirror at her own horror stricken face and swollen lips has her leaning over the toilet and emptying her stomach. She spits bile into the bowl and then flushes.

Leaning weakly on the counter, she rinses out her mouth and washes her face with cold water. She takes another look. The weariness in her expression can be attested to sleep. Her brain functions enough for her to come up with some sort of lie. For Charlie.

_Oh God, Charlie._

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic._

It runs through her mind like a mantra. She stares at herself, watching as her lips move, saying the words her mind keeps repeating over and over again.

"Don't panic… don't panic… don't panic…." It's barely a whisper.

She spins and drops in front of the toilet again as another string of bile hits the bowl. Tears stream down her face as she flushes once again and then brushes her teeth. She spits and rinses. And then she stares.

_Don't panic._ But how could she _not?_

Bella shakes her head at herself. Lifting the small towel by the basin, she dabs at her skin. She can't break down. She's not allowed to break down, she won't let herself.

She's worked damn hard at becoming a less selfish person these past weeks, months and she's been doing a pretty freaking good job of it.

The pack, Jake, they all have bigger things to worry about. This is more than just about her, it's about the Rez, Forks, keeping _people _safe. Protectors. Not just there to coddle little Bella Swan. And she watches as her chin lifts on its accord in defiance. She can't fall apart, because then Jake would worry and he didn't need to be worrying about her whilst he was chasing vampires. He couldn't afford to. He had to be a thousand percent on his game, they all did.

Bella isn't stupid, she's human, she knows she can't help them hunt Victoria. But she can do something. She can keep herself together. Over the past few weeks she's seen Emily and Kim do the same. Emily baking up a storm and Kim getting lost in her school work because they _have _to keep it together or else their wolves will worry and worry would only lead to them being distracted.

But she isn't an imprint. She couldn't be the grounded level head that Emily is for Sam. Or the meek but fierce acceptance that Kim is to Jared. And that's okay, she didn't really want to be. If Jake had imprinted on her it would have been too soon, she would have gone for it, obviously but she's glad that she gets to love him on her own accord.

She blinks.

She loves him.

Her reaction to that is something to behold. Her eyes lighten, cheeks fill up with a blush and her lips curve up softly. She's still a mess no doubt about it but she flourishes under her love for him.

And it doesn't matter that she isn't his imprint. She's the one Jake _chooses _to love. She could help too. She has inside information on vampires in general and her mind focuses on everything Riley said before he-

She won't let herself think about that. Swallowing thickly, she files away that information for later, when Jake came. Because he would and she would be ready to help.

With a resolute nod at herself in the mirror she takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. Her body aches, reminding her that whilst her mind is focusing on being strong, her body is going through some trauma. She's been slammed up against the door and dropped like a rag doll twice.

Opening the medicine cabinet, she picks out her moisturiser and pumps a blob onto the back of her hand. She replaces it and closes the door. Dabbing the cool cream onto her face, she massages it in, it doesn't completely get rid of the redness but it reduces the puffiness of her skin.

It's time to go be Jake's Bella. She is strong, willing to help and so very selfless. She only has to hold it together enough to show Charlie she is okay; she refuses to worry him even more so. If she acted out today he'd see it as a relapse and she knows he's so proud of how far she's come from being Zombie-Bella. She won't do that to him anymore.

'

'

'

Bella holds onto the rail with both hands and takes the stairs one at a time. As she gets closer to kitchen she can smell the savoury flavours of beef mince and onions. She stops momentarily in shock. Charlie was cooking, oh God. Hurrying up her pace a little she freezes in the kitchen doorway.

He's rolled the sleeves of his shirt up halfway, his brow is creased as he flits back and forth the length of the counter pulling all the wrong spices from the cupboard and eyes darting down to the open cookbook in front of him.

She smiles fondly.

Charlie curses loudly and then springs back in front of the stove to stir the meat. It doesn't smell like anything is burning. Bella's smile widens, he had it under control, he was just panicking for nothing.

Walking further into the room she clears her throat. Charlie turns over his shoulder, his cheeks slightly tinged pink. "Bells. I figured you fell asleep so I thought I would…" he trails of gesturing to the pot and then seems to remember what it is he's doing and stirs the mince again. "You did fall asleep right?" he asks worriedly. Riley's face, right before he kissed her flashes through her mind. _Later _she warns herself. She could think about it later.

Her eyes soften in response as she elaborates. "Yeah I did. I lay down for a moment and suddenly I was asleep. I just got up. Probably the smell woke me." She walks over to him. His eyes flicker to hers in embarrassment, his concern residing.

"Is it bad?"

Bella shakes her head as she steps up beside him and peers into the pot. It's good, actually resembling chilli. "No, this looks good. What did you put in so far?"

Charlie turns the meat as he speaks, "Onions, a little garlic and diced peppers. I'm just browning the beef."

Bella nods, "Grab the salt. And paprika and chilli powder."

Her dad reaches into the cupboard and hands them to her. Bella shakes her head. "Nope, this one's on you, dad. Come on, I'll guide you. You were doing perfect so far."

His eyes shine with pride at her words and Bella bumps him with her shoulder. She leans over and grabs the cookbook, snapping it shut she places it on the adjoining counter with a roll of her eyes. "Won't need this now. Not when you've got a professional in kitchen." She jerks her thumb at herself jokingly and Charlie chuckles.

"Don't get too big headed, Bells. I haven't forgotten those famous mud pies you and Jake used to make which by the way tasted like crap… and dirt."

Bella mock scowls as Charlie laughs openly whilst measuring out the salt and adding it to the pan.

She revels in this, the light teasing between her and her father. Making up for the years they lost.

'

'

'

Bella opens her bedroom door with anticipation. After a comforting meal she's sent Charlie out and cleaned the kitchen. Then she'd grabbed up some sleep clothes and gone to shower. Jake hadn't been there then but she is hoping he is now. Pushing into the room she holds her breath.

It's empty.

She releases the air slowly as she deflates. Her eyes dart around the room in confusion.

There are fresh sheets on her bed, the old ones crumpled in the corner by her dresser. And the window is open. Stepping more into the room she slowly creeps her way over to the window and peers out.

Nothing.

_Huh?_

Righting herself she slides down the window, fingers hovering over the lock for a moment before deciding against it. She turns back around and almost jumps out of her skin. "Ah!" she shrieks.

Paul Lahote is sat on the edge of her bed, bare chested and legs splayed, hands behind his hips he leans back with his head tipped to the side, that cocky smirk is ever present twisted on his lips and he looks feral.

Her eyes take in the smaller details, the way he, like Jake, looks thinner, smothered in dirt and debris, shorts barely hanging onto his hips… and an angry, oozing cut on his left shin. She wonders where he came from.

"Paul…" she breathes out and in the next second she's down on her knees by him, fingers reaching out and brushing against the fine hairs on his leg just below the wound. His whole body flinches at her contact. She pulls back and glances up at him.

"Easy Red, there's a matching one on my upper thigh. Wanna see that one too?" he leers at her, his ugly words stinking of innuendo. Bella sits back on her haunches and blinks. He only got this way when other emotions were threatening to come through, emotions that were considered _weak _by him_._

"_Jesus Paul, _knock it off." Another voice, shaky and hoarse drawls.

Bella turns over her shoulder to find Embry leaning back against the wall by her once again open window. He's in the same state as his brothers, thin and dirty. Legs crossed at the ankles in front of him. His left hand is clasped over his right bicep, his fingers covered in dried blood.

Oddly the scent or sight of doesn't make her sick. Sick with worry maybe. She wants to ask a thousand questions but both boys still seem on the edge of losing it. It's best she doesn't bring up anything vampire related until they get a handle on themselves. She focuses on them instead, giving them her full attention.

A quick glance down at Paul's thigh tells her he's not lying. The fabric is stained with his blood, the patch growing rapidly and clinging oddly as the cut tries to heal itself. She moves her hand precariously close to his junk and pulls the fabric away from the cut. As predicted it gets stuck a little, Bella holds her breath and then gives one harsh tug, ripping the flannel away from his skin.

"Fuck!" Paul grunts. Bella's eyes flicker up to his face, clenched in pain. She swallows thickly.

He shakes his head. "_Fuck… fuck… fuck… ouch!"_

Behind them Embry snorts. "The range of Paul's vocabulary," he says dryly.

"Strip for me, Lahote." Paul's eyes abruptly open and snap down to her face. She lets her lips twist into a tiny smirk, playing him at his own game. She's still holding the fabric of his shorts away from his leg. Once she has his attention she lets her lips ease into a softer smile. "I have to take a look at that cut, yours too Em. And then you can both get washed up in the bathr-"

"Didn't bring spare shorts. Came here straight after-" Embry cuts himself off, wincing and then drops his gaze to the floor. She's burning to know what happened. But they can't answer her right now.

Distractions, they need to be distracted.

"How bad is your cut?" she asks instead.

"Not as bad as Paul's." Embry looks up at her then, his sensitive heart shining in his eyes. He sniffles quietly and looks away to the side. Bella turns back around to Paul. He's watching his brother with concern.

"Bring me the first aid, it's under the sink and a few towels from the closet outside the bathroom. There's some loose fitting shorts Charlie keeps at the back of his closet, I don't think he'll miss them, toss me a pair for Paul and take one for yourself. Go shower, you'll feel better." Bella doesn't look at Embry but she can feel his resolve as he takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly.

"Yes ma'am," he says quietly and slips past them out the door. He stops in the hall and grabs a towel, throwing through the open doorway so it lands at Bella's feet. He pads silently down the stairs.

When she turns back around Paul is watching her with those piercing eyes. "Thank you," it's barely a whisper but she gets it. He's thankful she's making Embry feel useful when the kid looks like he's about to break.

"Seriously though Paul, can you get those shorts off?" she asks.

He snorts, but it lacks any malice. "Can't hardly move. Hurts too much, you do it."

Bella nods. She hands him the towel. "How did you guys get in here?" she asks. Kneeling between his thighs she reaches for the waistband of his shorts and then clenches her eyes shut. He groans in pain as he lifts himself on his arms braced behind him so he's an inch off the bed. She slips the cut offs over his hips and down his thighs, careful to lift the fabric away from the cut on his shin and then past his feet. She tucks the already stained shorts under his bulky thigh to soak up any spilled blood.

When she opens her eyes, he's arranged the towel to cover his modesty. Bella nods. "Thanks."

"Em helped me up onto the lower roof and we came in through your window. He changed the bedding, it stank. When we heard you come up we panicked. Embry jumped back out but I couldn't, I hid in the closet but then it looked like you were expecting someone anyway. And to be honest I couldn't stand any longer anyway, it hurt too much," he grimaces.

Embry appears with the fresh shorts and first aid box. "Shower." She says again when he hovers, staring at Paul's wound. He backs out of the door, a towel and shorts gripped in one hand. Bella waits to hear the click of the bathroom door but it doesn't come, instead the water switches on and steam billows from the open doorway.

"He can't shut himself away, turning that lock into place will be like- like he's alone. We can't stand it, we have to be in company, together." Paul explains.

"Pack." Bella says simply, because she understands. Opening the first aid box she pulls out some antiseptic wipes, they won't do much. He's still bleeding, blood trickling out steadily.

"What happened?" she breathes as she wipes at the gash. Each time the wipes come away filled with his blood. He's losing too much too fast. She leans up further on her knees and places her palms either side of the cut, pressing in slightly. Bella has no idea how long she holds his wound together. She watches in fascination as the edges start to knit together, skin rebuilding and meeting and the bleeding virtually stops. "Whoa."

Paul chuckles, "Yeah it's pretty fucking cool, huh?"

Bella snaps out of it. "Yes, no, I mean I shouldn't have to do this anyway. You shouldn't be hurt. Why are you hurt, what happened?"

"Bitch damn near tore off my leg." He mutters disgustedly, angry at himself.

"Victoria?" she asks and then tips her head back to look down at the forgotten cut on his shin, it's no longer bleeding, the blood is dry on his skin. When he doesn't answer she looks back up at him. His lips are pursed and he's staring out the open doorway.

"No not her," he says distractedly. Below the rush of the water she can hear muffled sobs. _Oh Embry..._

Bella rolls her lips and removes her hands from Paul's thigh. She wipes away the blood there to find an ugly pink scar. It's completely knitted together though so that's a good sign. "Who then. Who did this?"

She stands up and dumps the bloodied wipes in her trash can. She goes to move across the room but Paul's long arm snakes out and pulls her down on the bed with him. "Can we just leave the heavy shit and revel in the moment?"

Bella tips her head up against his shoulder and looks at him. "I need to know what happened Paul. You saw what he did to me." A low growl rumbles beneath his chest. Absently she winds her left arm around him and rubs his lower back. "I have to know if he was caught, if Victoria was and if there were others. I mean Riley said-"

"I'll tell you in a moment. Fuck Red, don't panic on me though, kay? Let me just- God! Can I lay down or something? I'm still regenerating. It takes it out of us."

She pulls back the covers and Paul moves under them and then arranges them up over his hips. He throws the towel that was his cover to the ground and hitches the bedsheets higher. Standing at the foot of the bed she watches as his eyes droop shut but he forces them open. "Regenerating? Right, food and water. Crap, I didn't give you any water." Bella flaps her hands.

"Don't freak out Red." Paul says and then tucks his arms behind his head. He winces a little as the movement stretches his muscles but he settles comfortably. And then a slow grin spreads across his face, lighting up those handsome features. "How many guys can say they've been butt-ass naked in Bella Swan's bed?"

Bella gives him a dry look and then stomps out the room and downstairs. She makes up some sandwiches and grabs a couple bottled waters and heads back upstairs. The sight before her has her heart melting.

Embry is sprawled on his stomach on top of the covers next to Paul. His face is turned away from Paul so he's staring out the window and Paul's left hand is holding Em's shoulder tenderly; brothers. Nobody could deny them that. Stepping into the room Bella smiles softly. She places the plate of food between them on the bed. Paul starts to eat straight away. She hands him his water and then walks around the bed until she's stood in front of Embry. He stares through her, like she's not there at all. Placing his water bottle down on the bedside she sits on the edge of the bed by his waist.

Paul eats silently, pointedly ignoring them and drinking from his water bottle now and then.

Reaching out a hand, Bella smooths it over Embry's heated brow. His eyelids flutter closed, a single tear escapes, trailing from the corner of his eyes, down his nose and dropping to the sheets below. He clenches his eyes shut but Bella doesn't stop her ministrations. She runs her hand through his dark locks, brushing her finger tips against his scalp lightly until he's calm again. "Em?"

He looks up at her, head lifting form the pillow slightly. He simply looks exhausted.

"Eat something please?"

Embry obliges. He turns onto his back and then slides up against the headboard. Paul dumps the plate into his hands and he begins to eat with gusto. He offers a sandwich to Bella but she's full from dinner. Which reminds her, "I've got leftovers from dinner, chilli and rice."

"Bring it." Paul says. She does, grabbing up a couple apples on the way. The brothers share the food between them. Bella checks out the cut on Embry's arm, it was already healed when he came in and looking at it now, there's barely a scar.

"You guys were hurt." She says. The boys are both sat up against her headboard, Paul under the covers and Embry on top of the sheets. She's sat in between them, facing them with her legs crossed and hugging a pillow to her chest. "Why didn't you go to Emily's?"

They share a look. "We didn't want to; I mean there's a lot going on over there right now and somebody had to come watch over you anyway. Sam sent us here. Jake couldn't come, he wanted to but Billy needed to be cared for so he had to stay and see to him." Embry explains quietly.

Bella feels guilty, "I should have gone to see Billy, how could I have been so stupid? This past week he's been alone. How has he managed? Oh gosh, what has he eaten?" she working herself up.

Paul shakes his head, "No you couldn't have gone there. Sam wanted you to stay in Forks remember. It's good that you didn't. Besides Sue and Harry have been going over to help with his routine and everything, Joy too." Embry makes a pained sound at that and Paul throws a casual arm around his brother's shoulders pulling him into him until Embry is slumped against Paul's shoulder.

"What, what is it?" Bella hisses.

"Seth phased." Embry whispers.

Bella's swallow crinkles in her throat. "And…"

Paul's eyes are tight as he delivers the next line. "He phased in the house, it was so unexpected. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack."

Bella's mouth drops open in shock, one hand moves to cover her mouth whilst she shakes her head. "No… _no. _Is he- how, did they get him to the hospital- is he gonna be-" She can't even fathom what poor Seth is going through and Sue and Leah, _oh God_.

Embry holds out his hand and Bella wastes no time in crawling up between the brothers and falling down on Embry's chest, her face turned towards Paul. Paul's hand curls more around Embry's shoulders, pulling her in tighter between them whilst Embry crushes her to his chest. "He's not dead." Embry says, the words rumble beneath her cheek.

Blinking back tears she sniffles and looks up at Paul. "Tell me everything Paul, please."

He nods once. "We were tracking the redhead up to Seattle but something felt off, you know. Sam has an Alpha sixth sense about this kind of shit and he just felt all wrong and he was thinking how it felt wrong and that doubt was leaking into our brains and it all felt off."

Bella reaches out her left hand and places it across Paul's torso, she knows if someone looked in on them now they'd look like one big puppy pile. She doesn't mind, she's comfortable around these boys.

"So we started circling back and then we caught scent of four others. One scent was maybe a half hour older than the other three. We traced them all the way back to Forks. Two of them were on the outskirts of town, waiting for us I suppose. And they attacked. We killed them and ran for your house." He pauses, tipping his head to the ceiling and closing his eyes. Embry whimpers underneath her. She nuzzles against him without thinking, simply following instinct.

"There was one watching your house. A-a _girl. _She_ begged_ for us to spare her. She was a girl, and she spoke to us, she was dry sobbing, leeches can't cry you know. I fought her and she was working on instinct or something because she was sloppy but then she tried to rip my leg off." Bella nods, encouraging him to continue. "And then Sam Alpha ordered Embry to rip her fucking head off. And shit he had to do it you know, he was the closest and even then she was still begging. She told him her name, Bree." Paul opens his eyes and looks down at her. "She was a leech. Sent here to kill you, or help kill you and it's making us sick that we're feeling any kind of remorse."

Bella could understand that. They were the embodiment of a human, they looked like an average person and Bella could understand how the man inside the wolf would have trouble coming to terms with killing the creature that looked so human.

"That's about when Jake came through your window and saw that fucking bastard on you, fucking kissing you and he ripped him off you. Me and Jared were waiting, we chased him, flushed him out towards Sam and Quil whilst Embry was puking his guts out on your back lawn. Jake followed shortly, we almost got him and then Seth phased in. and we could see all that, Harry, the fear so prominent in his eyes as Seth exploded. Sam broke off to go to him immediately. Sue called your dad. I think he was just going out on patrol and he got an ambulance and police escorted them down to the hospital."

"My dad didn't call to tell me, about Harry I mean." Bella frowns.

"He probably thinks you're asleep Red. He'll call you first thing in the morning I bet." Paul assures her.

Her throat feels tight, she swallows thickly past the lump. "Did you get him? Riley I mean?"

"Yeah we got him." Embry says.

Paul's lip lifts in a sneer. "He was a better fighter than the other two males. He got in a couple cheap shots. Jared's arm is broken and Em got slashed up a little."

"Seth is staying at Emily's, Jared is there too, with Kim. Jake had to go see to his dad and Quil and Sam are on patrol. He sent us here because we needed a wolf present in case the redhead sent anyone more this way or decided to stop by herself." Embry explains.

Bella shivers. "He talked to me. Before he did _that _to me. He said he wouldn't hurt me because she would kill him. I asked him if he meant Victoria and he said yes. He thought she was his mate and they were avenging her best friend James. But _James_ was her mate. You know about this."

She holds up her wrist so the crescent scar is visible to both of them. Embry reaches out and brushes it lightly. He shivers at the same time Bella shudders; he feels like fire against that part of her skin. "It's so cold, as cold as one of them."

"I don't think Victoria will be coming by tonight." Bella mumbles. She tucks her arm back under her.

"We've still got to be on watch." Paul sounds every bit the warrior he is.

Bella bites her lip. "Riley said something interesting and it got me thinking. He talked about an army. Not like a real army, obviously but like an army of vampires. Think about it. There's been twenty-four disappearances. Three of them were found actually dead. Charlie said this morning that there's been no trace or evidence of anything is the forest apart from those three bodies. That would leave twenty-one. You got three of them and Riley. That brings the numbers down to what? Seventeen?"

She licks over her bottom lip once and then continues. "One bite turns a human. I think maybe Riley was telling the truth. What if she's creating an army of vampires to come after me?"

"_Fuck!" _Paul swears. "You're fucking smart, Red. I have to phase, tell Sam."

Bella frowns, "Are you sure you can, your leg was still healing."

Paul begins to lift himself off the bed. "It's all good now, thanks for that by the way, who knew those little white hands could be so healing."

Embry snorts. Paul stands from the bed and Bella averts her eyes, turning over on Embry's chest so she's facing the window. "Do it in here if you want Paul, there's enough space."

"Thanks." He says and then there's that shimmer in the air. There's a few minutes of near silence, the wolf's huffing breaths can be heard along with the brush of his fur against the bed. And then it's gone. Three howls sound from outside. Bella lifts her head and looks out the window, it's pitch black so she can't see anything of course.

"They know. Sam said thanks, you're on the fucking ball Red and he likes that. Jake phased in too. He's talking it over with Billy." Paul says from behind them, once again in his human form. "I'm gonna take that shower now." He grabs up his borrowed shorts and heads towards the bathroom, he too doesn't lock the door.

Bella shifts on the bed and so does Embry. She moves over to the spot Paul vacated and looks over at him. He smiles softly at her.

"You did the right thing, Em." She whispers.

His eyes tighten and the muscle in his jaw ticks.

"She was a monster." Bella tries again.

"She looked like a girl." He looks thoughtful for a moment and then he lifts his chin. "But you're right. The relief of having ended her before she could get to you outweighs the horror of her looking so human when I killed her."

He shudders. Bella's hand creeps across the mattress and Embry meets her halfway, clasping hers tightly in his large warm one. "You know I never joined in when we got that one from the meadow."

"Laurent?"

Embry's eyes flick up in disgust at that name but he nods. "Yeah. I just couldn't… help them kill it. Sam sent me back to the Rez to patrol. I couldn't do it. I didn't think I'd ever have to."

"I'm sorry Em." Bella apologises. Her eyes close in defeat, how much more were these boys going to sacrifice for her. She hates the way Embry looks right now. Big body curled up in her bed and looking like the last shred of his innocence was ripped from him; which it had been.

Embry was a sweetheart by nature, but tonight he'd turned into a killer. Vampire or not, this was a sixteen-year-old boy trying to come to terms with what he could do, with what he was _made _to do.

"Don't say that Bella, this isn't your fault." His voice doesn't quiver as he says that, it's definite, like he's delivering a fact.

Bella doesn't argue with him, only because he looks like he's about to pass out.

"Get comfy Em, tonight we'll sleep on our issues. But tomorrow we wake up with a kick-ass attitude and we deal with it. We've got each other and that's really all that matters right?"

Embry gives her that smile that's all dimples and it makes her heart feel a ton lighter. "Right."

He releases her and turns on his side to face the window. They are both quiet for a moment, all she can hear is the running water in the bathroom.

"Big spoon, please?"

It's the sweetest request and Bella can't deny him. Scooting up behind Embry curls herself around that big body, playing the big spoon and throws her arm around his waist. He sighs softly and in seconds she can hear his light snores as he sleeps soundly.

His rhythmic breathing lulls her closer to sleep. She's almost gone when the bed dips behind her. She can feel Paul stretch out on his back. It takes him a minute but sure enough he moves towards her, hands propped behind his head so he can feel her back pressed against his side.

Swaddled between the two wolves she falls into a peaceful slumber, knowing she is safe.

'

'

'

Someone is watching her. She can feel a heavy stare on her slumbering form. Blinking her eyes open she lifts herself up from where she's pressed between Embry and Paul and glances towards the open doorway.

A large hulking figure is looming there; Jake.

Her heart stutters into overdrive. Her need to feel him overcoming any thoughts. She scrambles unsteadily to her feet and throws herself off the foot of the bed.

He catches her of course, one big arm wraps securely under her butt whilst her legs lock around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carries her out of her room. Closing the door behind them and then wraps his other arm around her too.

Jake walks down the hall, past the stairs and towards the bathroom. He holds her there for a minute. They stare at one another, Bella's mouth opens, she wants to say something, to tell him how much she's missed him. Jake's eyes drop to her lips. She licks them on instinct and watches as his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows.

"Bells…"

"Jake…"

Their names, uttered in unison has their eyes locking on one another.

And something inside her snaps.

Bella crashes her lips to his as Jake turns, pushing her up against the wall by the bathroom door. Her heart pounds as he presses every ridge of his body against her. He's hot and hard and his mouth is so, so soft on hers. He tastes like heaven, musky and heady, she's drunk already. His tongue traces her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she opens up willingly, meeting him with her own, battling for dominance.

It's harsh and fast and desperate. His hands are everywhere, leaving a trace of burning pleasure as they go, skimming her sides, then down to her thighs and then her ass, cupping her tightly and pulling her harder against his- _oh God!_

She moans loudly, ripping her mouth from his, she tips her head up, eyes clenched shut as his mouth descends on her neck. Those heated lips trail down to her pulse point, his tongue licking over her skin, tasting her and then his lips are closing over that point where neck meets shoulder and he sucks with ardour.

It makes her crazy.

Bella rakes her hands through his hair, tipping her head to the side, giving him better access as that hot, wet mouth works her sensitive skin. She tugs on his inky strands pulling him up until his lips are on hers again.

And then it's… _Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. _

That's all she's thinking, that's all her mind will allow her to process because he's everywhere. Hands massaging, lips branding, tongue probing, hips jerking against hers at a godly pace. She arches into him as he pulls back to nip her lip and then pulls it into his mouth, sucking hard.

Her hands move up from where they were gripping his shoulders and cup his jaw. She tips her head, changing the angle of their kiss. Both in the same moment, she slips her tongue past his lips to tangle with his own and she locks her legs tighter around him bringing her friction in all the right places.

Bella's groan, "Ja-ake…" is swallowed by his eager mouth as pumps his hips against her, pressing his erection into her wet heat. She's soaked, so needy and in need of _something_. Jake pulls back then, their eyes meet, neither looks away as Jake continues to fuck up against her. Bella holds on for the ride, clinging to his shoulders, nails digging in as he presses against her in a different way that causes another rush of arousal between her legs.

His nostrils flare, smelling her and she watches with pleasure as his eyes roll back, "Fuck Bells!_ You. Oh God… Smell. So. Fucking- uh!_" each word is punctuated by thrust of his hips.

"So… close…" she drops her head back against the wall with crack, ignoring the pain. Jake's lips are at her neck again, sending yet another flood between her legs. She can feel a pressure building and building, her stomach clenches. She's drenched her panties, hell her sleep pants are damp with her and she's pretty sure she's leaving a wet spot on his shorts. That thought drives her more. She moves her own hips, grinding herself against him.

She's sweaty and over-heated and it is kinda gross the way her tank top is sticking to her back but she feels too good to even dwell on it. He nips at her pulse point, teeth teasing the delicate skin and she jerks in his arms.

Jake lifts his head to watch her.

"You gonna?" he puffs out, chest heaving where it's pressed soundly to hers.

Her head is tipped back, she's watching him from hooded eyes, over the plains of her cheeks. Biting hard on her swollen lip she nods once. "_Yeah…"_

Abruptly he stops thrusting. He peels his hips off of hers, giving them both a little space. Bella is not happy, she bucks her hips, trying to press forward but he holds her fast. She groans, this time out of frustration. She needs this. All day she's been on an emotional high and she needs some goddamn release, that built up tension needed to escape in some way or she was going to explode.

Maybe she wanted to explode.

She glances down at the space between them and then at Jake. His grey cotton shorts are pitched over his erection leaving nothing to imagination and _oh my God _there is a wet spot, right where she'd been grinding against him. His member twitches under her heated gaze, she whimpers.

Glancing back up she meets Jake's heated eyes. He's watching her carefully, trying to gouge her reactions, trying to read her.

"Kiss me." It's a throaty plea, Bella barely recognises her own voice.

He does. Just a long press of his lips to hers. They pull apart with a smack, a string of saliva clinging to each of their lips, joining them. Jake leans in licking it from her bottom lip. Bella opens up for him and with hesitation his tongue slips in.

It's slower than before but no less needy. He bites her lip, dips his tongue into her mouth, plunders her but gently, mimicking a rhythm she so desperately needs somewhere else. And then he shifts her. Balancing her entire weight on his left forearm beneath her ass so his right hand is freed.

He trails his fingers down the slope of her neck, over her collarbone. They stop to circle her nipple, pinching the nub and earning a gasp which he greedily swallows down.

That fire in her belly is back. His fingers stoke it now as they dip down her navel and lower until his entire hand is cupping her _there._

"Holy _fuck!" _she swears. The first time ever that word has passed her lips. Jake twitches again where he's pressed against her thigh.

He breaks their kiss, hooded eyes locked now on his hand, he moves it in an experimental circular motion and Bella can feel all of him, _every single finger and__ so hot, _press up against her. She jerks in his arms, shuddering. Looking down, she watches his hand on her. His fingers creep upwards, dipping into her waistband, past her panty line and then pause. She's panting, all she can hear is the sound of her own haggard breaths and Jake's mingling.

"You sure?" the question is said in a voice she doesn't recognise. Deep and husky, it sends tingles throughout her whole body.

She begs. "Yes, _please. _Just _touch me…"_

And he does.

Two heated fingers move easily through her slippery skin, parting her folds, dipping down towards her entrance but never probing.

"Ahh…" she cries out. It's everything and then it's not enough. She refocuses her gaze on Jake's. He staring. He blinks once, twice and then his lips are on hers. He muffles any sounds she makes as his fingers tease her and then slip upwards and circle her nub.

She gasps against his lips, pausing for breath before kissing him with abandon. His hot fingers, soaked from her, circle her clit, pressing harder. He moves down again, pushes one digit inside her. She can feel her walls quivering, stretching to accommodate the intrusion, her soft moans vibrate against his lips. His thumb joins in, flicking her clit. It doesn't take much for her to lose it.

Every single muscle in her body tenses, she pulls her mouth from his, head hitting the wall behind her, pain barely registering as she arches her back, pushing herself more onto his hand. Bright lights cloud her vision as her internal muscles clench over and over again, her whole body shakes and she's vaguely aware of Jake thrusting against her inner thigh.

He grunts against her skin, where he's gulping down her scent, face pressed soundly into the crook of her neck. His hand leaves her sodden skin. She moves without thinking. Her fingernails brush down the quivering muscles of his abdomen, loving the way they bunch. She grasps the waistband of his shorts, shoving them down until all of him spills out. A strangled gasp leaves his throat. She's panting at the sight of him, happy trail leading down to a soft patch of dark curls and his length, perfectly proportioned with the rest of his body, the skin is slightly darker here than the rest of him.

Bella watches in awe as he reaches down, fingers still wet from her, and grasps his manhood, giving himself one hard stroke. "Ungh-" the sound falls from his lips. He strokes his length a couple more times. Bella's left hand reaches up to grasp his shoulder whilst her right hand follows the path of the fine hairs below his belly button, she brushes over his curls and then wraps her hand over his.

He stops for a moment; his hand slips form hers so she's holding him herself. It's hot, hotter than the rest of him, the skin is so soft though, velvet over steel. His hand wraps around her and he continues to show her how he likes it.

Bella's eyes flicker up to find him watching her. Heat floods her already flushed face. He moves her hand faster on him. Bella moans, his eyes dart down to her lips. She lets her tongue peek out to trace her lower lip and then she bites down hard.

"Fuck!" he grunts, thrusting hard into their hands until the tip of his erection pokes at her abdomen when her tank top has ridden up. The skin on skin has them both gasping. He pushes into their hands more, clenching his eyes shut, his mouth is clenched shut, nostrils quivering. "Bell-Ah!"

She grips him tighter in her hand and he shudders, moaning low in his throat, he plasters his hips to hers, trapping their hands holding him as she feels the hot spurts of him against her stomach.

Bella is panting again. Jake has buried his face in her neck. His whole body quivers and his hips still thrust gently. The air around them stinks of desperation. She can feel him beginning to go limp in her hand. She removes her hand from his length, the sticky mess left behind has her grimacing. She didn't mind at the time but it is kinda gross now.

"M-my shorts…" Jake mumbles against her skin. "Just wipe your hand off on my shorts." He does his own and then wraps it around her back holding her tightly to him not a millimetre of space between them.

So she does and then she reaches down to tuck him back into his pants and pulls them up into place. He staggers away from the wall and Bella is quick to loop her arms around his neck. He sways on his feet a moment and then falls to his knees with her still clutched in his arms.

They breathe together, chests pressed against one another as they come down from their high.

Bella is the first to speak, "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Jake whispers, his heated lips skim her collarbone. She shivers lightly.

"How long since I saw you?"

"Eight days…" the way he says it makes it sound like an eternity.

"Too long." Bella agrees.

"Way too fucking long." Jake grumbles but then he huffs out a laugh. "But if you greeted me like that every time, maybe I should go missing more often."

Bella pulls back and slaps his chest lightly. "Jerk."

His eyes pace between hers, he leans in and takes her lips in a brief, sweet kiss. Jake makes a face as they pull apart. "We're a mess."

She doesn't care, she's still floating in her little bubble of bliss, coming down from her high and so happy just being in his arms right now. "So let's shower. You'll have to sit me in the tub or something and grab my clothes for me because my legs feel like jelly and I don't think I'll be able to…" her eyes widen. "Crap! Jake! Paul and Em, did they hear?!"

Jake's lips twitch. "No, they're still asleep." And then his brow furrows. "But you do know they'll know, I mean they'll probably be able to smell us and uh- I might not be able to keep everything on lockdown, you know." He taps his temple.

Bella scowls, "Stupid pack mind."

Jake kisses the pout off of her lips and finally she relaxes in his arms. "I can't help it Bella, it's a part of what I am."

"I know Jake and I accept you, fur and all and I promise I'll deal with it tomorrow but right now just let me freak out okay? This is one of those things." She flaps her hands in front of her and Jake grins.

"Yeah, one of those _Bella _things." He shakes his head fondly. "Trust me honey, you have nothing to worry about. I've seen way worse in their heads."

She shudders. "I do not want to know."

He laughs again. "Yeah you really don't." His face turns serious for a moment. "Privacy is non-existent in the pack Bells, we see, feel and experience things through each other without being able to stop it. We can't help it, you try not to think about something and suddenly your thinking it and you can hear that exact thought echoed through whosever mind is connected with yours and then it's all you can think about." He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "But we respect each other and there's stuff we know not to mention."

Jake gets this sly glint in his eyes. "Paul did slip up when her phased in before saying he was the only man to ever be butt-ass naked in Bella Swan's bed. What was that about?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Stupid, _stupid _Lahote."

'

'

'

Water cascades over her body, fully down from her high now, Bella is exhausted. Jake has gathered up their clothes, Paul and Em's shorts, her old bedding and the few towels and thrown them in the washing machine.

He joins her in the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him and clicking the lock into place.

She doesn't care that he's naked or that she is or that this is the first time they are seeing each other. It's mechanical, the words 'getting the job done' flit through her mind as she shampoos her hair and then passes the bottle to Jake. He moves closer to her, his unnatural heat warming her in the best way as he gets past her and ducks his head under the spray, letting the suds slide down the drain. He uses her washcloth on his body. She doesn't care.

Reality begins to seep in. They don' talk about what just happened. They don't need to, neither regrets anything. It felt natural; Jake and Bells but different... no not different, just _more._

Jake steps out from the tub and Bella turns off the water. He holds out a towel to her and she wraps her hair up before taking a bigger one and soaking up the water from her skin. She dresses quickly, panties, t-shirt, yoga pants and hoodie as Jake slips on yet another pair of borrowed shorts from Charlie. She almost snorts, she has no idea why her father owns so many pairs when it was never shorts weather in Forks.

Together they make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Bella's winces as her bare feet come in contact with the cold kitchen tiles. Jake grabs her at the waist and hoists her up onto the counter. He puts on the kettle and pulls out the ingredients for grilled cheese.

"Soup?" he asks.

Bella nods. "Yes please."

Moving around the kitchen with ease he heats up tomato soup, flips grilled cheese sandwiches and then sets their foot at the table. He ferries over her mug of tea and his own coffee and then lifts Bella from the counter and places her in a chair.

Her stomach rumbles, loud enough for them both to hear it. "Eat," Jake says and she does. She picks up one half of her sandwich and dips it into her soup and then takes a bite. The simple flavours are welcomed; she washes it down with a sip of her camomile tea.

"I talked to dad about your theory with the redhead." Jake starts. He's not looking at her, just ploughing through his mountain of sandwiches.

"What did Billy say?" she takes a smaller bite, chewing slowly as she watches him. His lips hitch up at the corner.

"You're good for us." His eyes meet hers then, warmth shining in them. She smiles.

Jake shakes his head and takes a monster bite, talking between chews. "No really, there's a lot of talk about you on the Rez at the moment."

Bella frowns. "Talk? Like what?"

"Like how you made a case to my dad, the Chief of the whole tribe and had Tommy Lahote banned from the Rez."

She flushes. "You know why I did that."

He grins. "Yep and we love you for it. For what you did for Em too. And Seth and Quil, even Jared. We saw it all in their heads you know. You're good for us, for the pack. It's like you don't care that you're not a member of the tribe, pack or an imprint. You assert yourself and you just make things _better. _Today what you did with Paul and Embry, taking care of them like that, no one asked you too Bella. They were supposed to be guarding you. But you took the reins, you took care of them, just like any pack member would do for each other."

"I wasn't doing any of that to prove something Jake. I was just helping… in any way that I could." She feels embarrassed that he is making a big deal out of her. It's not like she's doing these things on purpose, she just hates to see them suffer. She tells Jake this.

"I don't like how you've all had everything ripped away from you but you can't even whine about it because you have to turn into a giant wolf and protect your tribe, protect me from cold ones. You lose so much, your innocence, nothing is the same." Embry's broken confession from before about Laurent comes to the forefront of her mind.

Jake nods as he finishes off his food and Bella hands over the rest of her sandwich to him which he polishes off in two bites.

"I made a promise to myself." She whispers her confession. Jake sits back in his seat, both hands pressed palm down on the table, she has his full attention now.

"After you got Riley out of my room I was freaking out, vomiting and fretting over how I wouldn't be able to sit with Charlie and act like nothing was happening. Like you weren't all out there chasing the undead."

His eyes tighten. One hand creeps across the expanse of the table. She meets it with her own. His warm fingers lace through her entwining their hands, palms pressed against each other. She takes a deep breath and then looks him straight in the eye. "I love you." She says it clearly, pouring all her emotion into those three words.

She watches as his eyes lighten, surprise pulling his eyebrows almost to his hairline, Bella squeezes the hand laced with hers. She clears her throat.

"I love you, and I was thinking about imprinting and how I wasn't anything like Emily or Kim, about how I wasn't the centre of your world. But then I remembered that I've worked damn hard at becoming less selfish and you've already given me so much that maybe I don't need to be the centre of your world. Maybe I could give _you_ something instead, be what _you _need. I think I know what that is, I've always known. A-and I want to try with you, if you'll have me because I'm still not whole, there's still parts of me that are broken…" she's rambling now, eyes lowered to her empty soup bowl.

Bella forces herself to meet his gaze., for once wearing her heart on her sleeve. She wants him to see everything, she's done hiding from her feelings for him.

"But you make me want to be whole again. You make me want to be better, for Charlie, for those boys," she tips her head upstairs gesturing to the sleeping brothers. "For you and for myself. I deserve to be happy and you make me happy Jake. I'm getting there. My heart, it's yours. If you'll have it, I mean." She finishes lamely.

Suddenly he's there beside her. Pulling her up from her chair, lifting her into his arms in that signature bone-crushing Jake hug and spinning her in circles. Bella laughs freely and holds him at the shoulders. He finally stops, setting her down on her feet, his hands lower to grip her hips.

Bella revels in the look on his face, that sunny grin that _she _put there. "Yes," he breathes. "Yes of course I'll have you. I love you Bells. I love you so much honey."

She stretches up on her tiptoes and he meets her halfway, taking her lips in an earthshattering kiss.

'

'

'

The shrilling ring of the house phone wakes her. She stretches on the couch as someone picks up the phone, she recognises his voice instantly. Jake. A soft smile graces her lips as he talks briefly with whoever is on the line. He hangs up the phone and walks into the room, pausing when he sees she's awake. He'd set her in down in here last night on the couch to sleep before he left for his patrol.

Bella sits up with her back to the arm rest and Jake sits by her feet. He's wearing a shirt along with his cut offs and a battered pair of sneakers. "How was patrol?" she asks, voice still husky from sleep.

Jake reaches out a hand to push back her hair and cups her cheek. "Quiet. You were right, she's withdrawn for now, her scent wasn't traceable at all." Bella nods and then nuzzles her face against his palm. "That was your dad on the phone."

"What did he say?"

"They stayed at the hospital all night with Harry, he's stable, breathing on his own without the machine but he hasn't woken up yet. It's progress though. I just got off patrol, helped dad with his routine and then came here to see you. I've got to go back and get dad now, bring him up here to visit Harry. What time are you in school until?"

Bella bites her lip as she thinks about it. "Noon, I have a couple of study classes but no exam today."

Jake nods, "We'll pick you up then, when we're done at the hospital and you can come to the Rez."

"Sam said it's okay?"

"Yeah."

They stare at one another.

Bella slaps his hand away from her face and rolls her eyes. Throwing herself back on the couch, she settles until she's laying down. "Just kiss me already Jake, goddammit. I can tell you're dying too."

That sunny grin cracks in half and he's there hovering above her. "Really?"

She braces her hands against his shirt clad chest and nods once. "Really, really."

So he does. Her lips curve upwards in a triumphant smile as his warm ones press against hers. He kisses her languidly, taking his time and exploring her mouth with no urgency. Before she can get too into it she pulls back as her eyes spy the time on the clock on the wall.

"Crap!" she hisses and then shoves her hands against his chest forcing him into sitting position as she scrambles from the couch. "I need to get ready if I'm going to make it to school at all."

Jake's chuckles can be heard from the living room as she runs up the stairs and into the room. It's empty, Paul and Embry are gone.

"Patrol." Jake supplies from where he's leaning against her doorframe, a file full of papers in one hand. "They said thank you, also they took their clothes from the dryer and put Charlie's shorts in your washing basket. Dinner is at theirs tonight." Bella nods. She pulls out a set of clothes and begins to change, grabbing a bra from her top dresser drawer.

"Charlie asked if you could take this in to him on the way to school." He waves the file in his hand.

She nods, "Yeah, he didn't say he was coming home?"

"I think he skipped out on most of his shift last night to sit with Sue so he's making up for it now."

Bella frowns, she doesn't like it, he would no doubt be exhausted.

Grabbing the file from Jake's hand she drops it at the top of the stairs as she makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She pauses momentarily outside the bathroom door and stares at the wall- _the _wall- next to it. Glancing over her shoulder, she gives Jake a once over and then a wink before she slams the door closed behind her. But not before she catches sight of his slack-jawed expression staring after her hungrily.

'

'

'

"Bells." Charlie looks worn and so, so tired.

"Hey dad." She drops the file onto his desk along with a thermos of hot coffee. He stands from his chair and Bella wastes no time in wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"How ya doing?" he asks gruffly.

Bella pulls back. "I'm good. Jake and the other's got back."

Charlie nods as he sits back in his chair and picks up the thermos. "Yeah Billy called about an hour ago and he picked up the call at our house. They didn't find much." He takes a long drink form the cup and sighs contentedly. "Good really, the younger ones already missed a lot of school. I'm surprised the Rez school gave them time off." If only he knew.

"How was Harry and Sue?" she asks softly, changing the subject.

"Harry is… getting there. He's- any progress is good right?" Bella nods but Charlie shakes his head. "Susie's in a real mess. Little Seth is sick, he had to stay with one of the aunties on the Rez and Leah's gone missing."

Bella frowns, "Missing?"

"She's been disappearing. Going out to Port A, sometimes even Seattle and staying there for days without contacting Harry and Sue. With everything that's going on, they've been so worried and she's gone again. I've called the Chief up in Port A and Deputy Ryan at Seattle's HQ to keep an eye out but nothing so f-"

His words are cut off by loud voices from down the hall. Charlie stands and makes his way towards the noise. Bella follows.

There in the middle of the reception room is Leah Clearwater. She's looks nothing like the angry but healthy girl that sat in the Blacks' house on the phone all the time she was there. This girl looks sick. Her skin is a sickly pale colour under the natural tan and her mini dress hangs off of her limp body. Her long hair is plastered to her face, damp from rain or sweat Bella is not sure and her face is hollow, cheeks and eyes sunken making her expression look all the wilder.

"Where is he?!" she shrieks over and over again as Deputy Mark struggles to retain her. Charlie steps into view and she manages to free one hand, swinging it around she points at Charlie. "You. Where is he!? Tell me what you know! Where is Riley? I'm tired of all your bullshit excuses about bear attacks. Riley never goes out in the woods so where _is _he?"

It's the familiar way in which her hand pointing at Charlie tremors with those familiar vibrations that has her stepping toward Leah.

"Whoa, easy Bells." Charlie's hand locks around her bicep effectively pulling her back. "Cell seven is free Mark, put her in there and for God's sake, be careful alright."

"Got it Chief." Deputy Mark pulls Leah down the hall and out of sight. She's still screaming but Bella can't make out what she's saying past the rushing of blood in her ears.

"Hey, hey Bells you alright?" the tight concern in his voice has her blinking up at her father.

Shakily she nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." She gestures down the hall with a motion of her hand. "You go deal with that, I've got to get to school."

Charlie's brow is pinched with worry. "You're going to La Push right; the boys are back now."

"Paul and Em's tonight. You'll be there?"

"I will." He pulls her into hug and kisses her forehead. "Love you Bells."

"Love you too, dad." She whispers against his chest. He holds her by the shoulders and then nods once releasing her. "See you later, kay?"

"Okay." He says tiredly, before hardening his demeanour and then turning down the hallway towards the cells.

Bella exits the station, working to put one foot in front of the other and wondering how the hell Leah Clearwater knows Riley Biers.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you guys thought. It's been such a struggle. I wrote over 32k words for this chapter but deleted so much drabble I managed to get it down to 15k which is still long as f*ck. I'm sorry it's so long. This was supposed to be an intermission chapter to help move the plot along but then Jake and Bella just kind of wrote themselves and I was forced to go along with it so I guess this can be considered Jake part 1. **_

_**There's a couple things I need your help with, I have no idea what to do with Collin or Brady so if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to throw them my way. Also I need a really adorable baby boy name, something that would sound good with Bella. **_

_**Like I said before, this chapter really has taken so much out of me. It's just past two am in the morning but I'm forcing myself to stay awake and finish this and post it. This is the third day running that I'm losing sleep to get this chapter out, I'm running on about 7 hours sleep in almost three days; not good. So therefore it would mean to world to me if I woke up tomorrow and there was a bunch of reviews waiting for me. I love to hear your thoughts, hit the review button, you know you want to. I'd love to know what you guys thought about Charlie learning to cook, the Paul and Embry scene, Jake and Bella, if I did that justice and if you enjoyed her confession and your guesses at how Leah knows Riley.**_

_**And I guess that is all. The next chapter should come quickly since it's the one I'm most excited about. So until next time, x**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Intermission

_**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews and comments on the previous chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM. I make no profit. Mistakes are mine.**_

_**I know in the last chapter I said this was the one I was most looking forward to posting... and I was... until the characters got carried away with themselves and this thing just wrote itself. So instead this is kind of an 'intermission' of sorts, a little break since there will be no 'fixing boys' in this chapter. It is purely a filler. Hope you enjoy it anyway and as I mentioned in the previous chapter we are in AU now.**_

* * *

Bella is swept up and a hug nearly as good as Jake's as soon as she steps through the door. "Hey Paul," she says.

"Red," he greets her. He smiles, setting her down on her feet only for her to be swung up again into the arms of Embry. She giggles, "Hey Em."

"Bella." He laughs too and puts her down, holding her arms until she finds her balance.

"It smells good," she compliments as they make their way into the kitchen. She goes straight to the stove, revelling in the scent of buttery potatoes and herbs.

"I made salmon." Paul opens the oven and pulls out two baking trays, two foil wrapped whole salmons on each. Embry pulls out plates and begins to set the kitchen table. Bella leans back against the adjoining counter.

"Are we expecting more people?" she asks.

"Yeah, Quil and Joy are coming too."

Bella nods. The aroma of lemon and parsley fills the air as Paul unwraps each fish to check if it's cooked, he pinches some of the meat between his fingers and ferries it to his mouth. "Mmm..." he hums in approval. Bella leans in and pinches a bite herself.

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

Paul chuckles at her and moves to check on the potatoes. Embry grabs her hand and leads her to the table, he helps her sit and then takes his own place on her left. "Thanks for last night, Bella. You were awesome."

She smiles softly at him. "S'okay. I wanted to look after you, both of you."

"And you did. Seriously think you have magic healing powers, Red." Paul adds.

Bella huffs and flicks her eyes up towards the ceiling. "Why do you keep calling me Red?"

Paul laughs and Embry snorts. "It's either that or Chief."

She frowns in confusion. Paul leans his back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "Chief?" she questions, looking between him and Embry. They both look highly amused.

"You're all the council can talk about. Billy was joking that he'd have to relinquish his place as Chief to you soon, since you're making more progress on some issues in weeks than he's done in years."

Bella's cheeks flame. She remembers what Jake said about her being talked about a lot last night. "I'm not doing it on purpose or to get some kind of reaction. I just want to help."

Embry squeezes her shoulder, "You don't need to be embarrassed Bella, we mean it in a good way. We're happy you're here, you make things better." He gives her a pointed look and waves a hand around gesturing to his new home. She smiles wider, lifting her chin higher.

Paul smirks over at her and walks towards the table, dumping a bunch of knives and forks in the centre. "So it's Red, as in little red riding hood but more badass 'cause you run with the big bad wolves now." He pinches her chin sweetly and then moves to high five Embry, both boys with smirks on their faces. She rolls her eyes and settles further into her seat.

Embry stands up, making his way to the freezer he pulls out ice cubes and then a carton of juice from the fridge and begins to pour drinks. Bella leans her elbow on the table and cups her cheek in her hand. "Do you guys know what's up with Leah Clearwater?"

The brother's share a look.

Embry turns around and places a drink in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Bella shrugs one shoulder, "Charlie said she's been going missing a lot. Like up to Port Angeles and Seattle and that Sue and Harry were worried. Do you know why?"

"Sam wanted one of us to follow her, see what she gets up to. Harry called and asked if we could." Paul shrugs, "What with the redhead and all, we just haven't had time yet."

Em sits beside her again, she looks over at him, "Are you guys not worried about her?"

Paul snorts. "Nope. What could she possibly be getting herself into? Mindless sex, drinking, a little drugs, all of it screams post-breakup meltdown to me. She'll get over it." Embry frowns, clearly uncomfortable with the way Paul is speaking about her. He voices this to Paul who just shakes his head. "I've been around myself, I've seen her in those kind of places, never approached the frigid bitch, just seen her in passing. She's a big girl, trust me, she can handle herself."

Bella's swallow crinkles her throat. "She showed up at the station this morning and started yelling at Charlie."

Embry frowns, "We tried to get Seth to contact her but she wouldn't answer her cell. She doesn't know Harry suffered a heart attack."

"Dad probably told her, he was keeping her in a cell until she calmed down."

"Why would she go to the station anyway, what was she yelling about?" he asks.

Bella bites her lips, eyes moving between the brothers. She heaves a sigh, "She was asking about Riley."

Embry's brows hit his hairline, a snarl leaves Paul's lips at the mention of that name. "_What?"_

She explains about how Leah was yelling for Riley and demanding to know what had happened to him or where he was. "I don't even know how she knew him. I didn't stick around to ask or anything. But I can't stop thinking about if she was in contact with him when he was turned or not."

Embry releases a shaky breath. Paul pulls out his cell phone. "Calling Sam." He announces.

"The main thing is that she's still alive, so he didn't hurt her or anything." Embry says quietly.

"Hey Sam," Paul says and relays the information. They talk for a few moments. Paul rolls his eyes at one point and gives Bella a look. "Sam wants to know how she was; did she look okay?"

Bella shakes her head. "She looked sick. She was wearing these clothes that were almost falling off of her and she was all pale and she just looked so fragile, like one strong gust of wind would knock her on her butt." She knows Sam can hear every word though she can't hear his replies. Paul and Embry wince simultaneously at whatever he says.

"That's not all," Bella continues. She takes in a deep breath. "How are the Clearwater's connected? I mean, which bloodline?"

Embry's brow furrows at her question. "The Ateara line, Uley too I think but very distantly."

She looks over at Paul, she can see that sharp mind already at work in the way his eyes dart between hers. And then they widen, Bella nods. Embry still looks confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asks her.

Paul answers for her, speaking to Sam at the same time. "Bella thinks Leah might be going through… the change."

Sam's raised voice carries over the phone. Once again the brothers wince. Embry's jaw drops open, "No…"

Bella nods, "She looked _really _sick, Paul. Like how I remember Jake being that night before he phased and the way her hands were shaking. Not just regular shaking they were vibrating, like how yours guys do. And she was all sweaty and looked like she was in intense pain, Jake described that's how it was for you all. I'm not an expert, obviously and I don't know what it's like to turn. Maybe she was just ill. But being around you boys long enough, I feel like I recognised something in her."

"Fuck!" Paul mutters the curse. He finishes off his conversation with Sam. "Yeah, no. Just talk it over with the- send Quil over there, he's on his way here he just finished patrol right? He can run a perimeter see if he can catch scent of her- alright- yeah, let me know. Okay bye." He hangs up and pockets the cell.

"Quil's gonna head over there and see if he can find her. If she is about to change then we can't let her leave. The last thing we need right now is a wolf in the middle of a human populated area." Paul explains. Bella nods but doesn't speak. Embry is quiet too.

It's not long before the Paul's cell phone rings again. His whole body tenses as does Em's. Bella can only guess it's not good news.

"She's nowhere to be found." Em whispers as Paul still talks with Sam. "Quil said he caught her scent by the station and as far as Forks hospital parking lot but it disappears there, probably she got a cab out of town. Sam's gonna talk it over with the council, maybe a couple of us can run out to Port A and see if we can find her." Embry shudders.

Paul snaps his phone shut inhales deeply. "Quil said he smelt it."

Embry sits back in his chair, defeated.

Bella frowns in confusion. "Smelt what?"

"Wolf." Paul elaborates. "She reeked of pack, you were right Red. And it won't be long now judging by how strong the scent was. We need to find her and soon before she exposes us or hurts someone. Sam said he wants to close the boundaries. Keep it close to Forks and the Rez in terms of patrol."

The remainder of dinner prep is quiet. Quil and Joy show up ten minutes later. Quil pulls her into a fierce hug as does Joy. "I passed the cruiser on my run back here. Your dad will be here soon." Quil tells her. She nods gratefully and he passes her to sit at the table.

"Shall we take ours to the porch?" Joy asks. Bella nods with Charlie turning up, the six of the wouldn't be able to eat comfortably at the modest kitchen table. Joy grabs their plates whilst Bella picks up two glasses of juice and they head out.

It's almost dark. The sun is just going down but along with the porch light they can see what they are doing. They talk lightly about their days. "It's not a little past seven. Did you close the shop early?"

Joy makes a face. "Papa Quil is away… travelling. My baby is out long hours with the pack." She nods her head inside gesturing to Quil. "It's getting to be a bit too much, doing all those hours on my own since both Quil's are hardly home. I've been shutting up earlier this past week."

Bella nods in understanding. They carry on with their meal. The salmon is so tasty. Paul really is a talented cook.

The back screen swings open and Charlie steps out. Before Bella can greet him, Joy deposits her plate to the porch and is up on her feet.

"Charles…" she breathes as she throws herself into Charlie's embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face against his chest. He looks shocked for a moment before a slight blush creeps onto his cheeks. Slowly his arms come up around her and he pats her back awkwardly.

"Uh, hey Joy." He clears his throat. Bella bites her lips to keep her grin at bay. Charlie refuses to meet her eyes.

Joy pulls back then. "I missed you," she says softly. With one hand she cups his cheek tenderly. Charlie's blush darkens. "Let me go make you a plate." She removes herself from his arms and makes her way inside.

He stands there for a moment, finally looking at Bella. Bella's smile is small. She moves her own plate off her lap and stands. "Hey dad," she doesn't want to embarrass him any more than he clearly is. "You alright?" she speaks softly.

Charlie clears his throat again and seems to snap out of it. "Yeah, yeah." he says gruffly. He pulls her into a hug and then pulls back shoving his hands into his pockets. Bella wants to ask about that little display but he seems a second from bolting so she focuses on something else instead.

"You told Leah about Harry?"

He nods and squares his shoulders, clearly relieved she's letting what she saw go, for now at least. "Yep. Gave her a ride out to the hospital after she'd calmed down. She looked pretty sick herself, I asked if she wanted me to walk her in but she told me to go. So I left her there…" he trails off. "She didn't go in did she?"

Bella shakes her head sadly. "I think she had someone picks her up because Seth said she hasn't been home."

"You saw Seth?" Charlie asks. His brow furrows. "I thought he was sick and contagious."

Bella blinks and slowly backtracks. "He's staying with Emily, they're cousins. Sam went over to get some clothes and stuff for him and saw Leah wasn't there. I asked Paul to call Emily's and see how Seth was doing, I mentioned she was at the station this morning."

He nods once, frown deepening. "Yeah about that. I'm gonna head inside and eat. You think those boys will have any idea how Leah knows Riley Biers or where they might be?"

Bella shrugs, composing her expression before Charlie can see the flicker of disgust at the mention of that name. "No harm in asking them dad."

"Right," he pats her on the shoulder and then turns to go inside. She watches through the window as Joy hands him his plate and then pours him a drink at the table. Charlie sits down to eat, the three wolves seem oblivious to the looks the two adults share. Bella sees it all.

'

'

'

"You ready for Saturday, Red?" Paul asks from his relaxed position on the kitchen chair. Charlie glances up awaiting her response too.

She flicks her eyes up to the ceiling and then hands Joy the dish she just washed. The older woman gives her a knowing smirk. "Hell yes…" she breathes out. "I am so ready to be done with high school."

Paul chuckles. He slaps his thighs as he stands. "Me and Em are gonna head out and see Sam." He walks over to the sink and kisses Bella and Joy on the cheek. He turns back to Charlie. Bella hands Joy another dish. "I'll have Sam call you if we get any info on Riley from Leah, sir."

Charlie shakes Paul's hand. "Thanks son, really appreciate it." Paul nods once. The kitchen and living room are simply separated by a long counter next to an archway. Paul walks through the archway and flicks Em on the back of the head.

"Let's go bro, patrol time." Embry stands with a roll of his eyes. He waves at Bella and Joy and with a nod in Charlie's direction they are gone. Usually by this point Charlie would be grumbling about wanting something for dessert and settling himself in front of the TV. Instead he stays seated at the kitchen table and chats with Joy about the shop.

Quil is napping on the couch in the living room. As soon as the dishes are done Bella can't help but yawn.

"You ready to head out Bells?" her dad asks.

For some unexplained reason she feels guilty. Like she doesn't want to take him away from Joy. The older woman has grown silent beside her.

"Yeah, can we go home? I have an English exam tomorrow and another Chemistry in the afternoon." She says softly. Charlie nods. Bella heads into the living room and just plops down on Quil's stomach.

"Oomph!" he grunts as one big paw comes up to settle over her thighs, holding her in place. "So fat, so fat." He says and shakes his head though his eyes are still closed.

"Hey!" Bella complains and reaches out to flick his nose.

He shakes his head again and cracks one eye open in mock disdain but there's a fond smile playing on his lips. Bella laughs, she leans in and places a kiss on his cheek. "Me and Charlie are heading out."

Quil takes a deep breath and nods. He sits up abruptly almost causing Bella to fall off of him but he catches her fast and before she can blink he has them both on their feet. He smirks as she off balances. "Such a walking hazard," he says and holds her steady with a hand on her elbow.

Bella glares up at him mockingly, "Two insults within five minutes. Quiliam, where are your manners?"

"Quiliam?" Quil says and then guffaws. He leans over clutching his stomach and Bella laughs along with him. She has no idea where that even came from.

"Q-Quiliam…" he says again. "That's gold, can't wait till the guys hear that one."

A few laughs later they compose themselves. Quil wipes a tear from her cheek and then pinches it. She brushes him off. "I'll follow you down to Forks, run along the cruiser before I come back here and get Ma."

Bella nods gratefully. Charlie is already in his car waiting for her. She hugs Joy goodbye trying to gouge anything from her expression but the woman has her poker face locked into place. Hugging her lightly they say their goodbyes and Bella climbs into the passenger seat.

'

'

'

They are about halfway home when Bella can't bare the silence any longer.

"'Charles?'" she asks.

Once again her father flushes.

She waits patiently for him to explain in his own time. She doesn't want to push him because that would only cause him discomfort and she wants his to be able to open up to her.

They drive in silence for a few more minutes.

"I- uh… I guess Joy and I have been getting close recently." He says quietly.

Bella's eyes narrow. "Define close."

The cruiser swerves a little and Charlie's grip tightens on the wheel. "Jesus Bells. Nothing, _nothing _like that I swear."

She holds her hands up in front of her, "Hey, hey I didn't say it was. I'm just asking."

Charlie huffs and throws her a side glance, she lowers her hands and folds them in her lap.

He rolls his lips and takes a settling breath. "Well, ever since we starting coming here, you know spending time on the Rez with the boys. She's been around too and we've grown close."

"Uh huh." Bella doesn't give much of a reaction. She wants details.

He sighs heavily. "We're friends Bella. I've known her nearly our whole lives. We're_ good_ friends. She was one of my best friends' wife. But she's been hinting recently that maybe…"

Bella look over at him. He's frowning, his moustache curled downwards over his lip. "Maybe what?" she asks softly.

His cheeks redden further. "Thatmaybeweshoulddate." It comes out rushed on a breath. He seems to slump into his seat after that confession.

Bella's eyes are wide as she stares at his profile. He absolutely refuses to meet her eyes.

"Date?!" she can't help the shock that leaks into her tone.

Charlie mistakes her surprise for disgust.

"Yeah, yeah I know. How can we? How could I do that to my best friend? Just because Big Quil is… gone doesn't mean he's forgotten. And she's so much younger than me for God's sakes." He shakes his head clearly working himself up."

"They were so perfect together. Her and Big Quil, hell they all were. Billy and Sarah, Sue and Harry. I envied what they had. I failed in my own marriage but seeing them together always gave me hope that maybe something like that was out there for me too."

He closes his eyes for a beat before staring out at the stretch of road. Bella doesn't dare interrupt him. He seems to be on a roll now.

"I guess I feel a little guilty feeling anything for her. As though I'm taking advantage of the fact that Big Quil isn't here. And she's so young…"

"You mentioned that before. How old is she?"

"She was straight out of high school when they had their Quil. Big Quil was older. You know the shop was actually Joy's parents' but she renamed it Ateara's General after they got married. She's thirty-four."

Bella laughs then, "That is not too young at all dad and you know it. You're thirty-nine yourself, there's barely five years between you both. What's the real reason you won't pursue this?"

He rubs a hand over his temple and then it re-joins the other as he turns onto their street.

"There's lots of things. Old Quil and her son, I don't know what they'll think of me. And you…" he parks in front of the house and turns off the engine. Bella shifts in her seat so she's facing him.

"What will you think of me?" he asks. His voice holds a tenor, as though he's afraid of her answer. Bella reaches out and takes one of his hands in both of hers. She squeezes lightly.

"I think that I'd be really happy that you are finally letting _yourself_ be happy." She whispers. "I'd be so happy because it would mean you were moving on and letting someone in and finally believing that you deserve to live out your life with someone by your side. And you know what else I think? I think maybe Big Quil would be happy too, that even though you and Joy were both alone, you found each other." She squeezes his hand again. In the darkness she can't be sure, but she's almost certain his eyes are watering.

"Seriously dad, you are a grown man and Joy is an adult. You don't need anyone's permission to date. I'd be happy if you went there. I _like _her dammit. And I don't want to hear none of that 'she's too young for me' crap either. That's nonsense. She'll be damn lucky to be my papa's girl." Bella lifts her chin and winks at Charlie.

He reaches over the console and pulls her into a hug. She breathes in the familiar scent of Old Spice and holds him tightly. "Don't worry about what people are gonna say, dad. You just do what feels right for both of you, kay?"

"Kay," he mumbles into her hair and then pulls away. Bella focuses on getting out of the cruiser. She lifts her backpack from the foot-well and waits for Charlie by the door. He pats the hood of her truck as he passes it.

"Jake give you a ride to the Rez?"

"Yes. He bought Billy down to see Sue and Harry and took me back with them."

He walks up the porch and unlocks the door. "Uh huh, you spend the whole day together?"

This time Bella flushes. She walks past him down the hallway and into the kitchen. "We're just friends dad, you know that."

"Yep sure." He hangs up his gun belt and toes off his boots. "You kids just seem closer these days is all." He leans into the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest giving her the stare down. Bella slips her hands into her back pockets and pulls her shoulders up to her ears.

She doesn't want to lie about her and Jake, she's in no way ashamed of him. But she wants to keep this from their fathers for a little while. She and Jake both agreed that as soon as they found out the old men would probably start planning their freaking wedding.

But he'd just been brutally honest with her and he deserved the same courtesy.

She thinks back on the day, how she'd spent it napping in Jake's bed with him wrapped around her. Nothing more, just sleeping and then studying whilst he prepared a meal for him and Billy later. She remembers the easy touches, kisses, the way he looked at her with eyes that spoke of all the things he wanted to do to her.

Fingers snapping before he eyes pulls her out of her daydream. Charlie is stood before her looking thoroughly amused. "'Just friends' my ass," he says and then makes his way towards the kettle. Bella's face is tomato red. She walks shakily to the table and plops down.

"Tea?" Charlie says smugly.

"Camomile please." She answers weakly.

Charlie chuckles as he makes their hot drinks. "Question me about my love life all you want Bells. But never forget that I'm still the parent around here."

She rolls her eyes and gives him a dry look. "Right."

He brings over her tea and his own warm milk. He opens a packet of store bought cookies between them and offers her one. "Thanks." She bites into the treat and chews slowly. Charlie dunks his cookie into his milk and eats the whole thing in one go.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about Bells."

She takes a sip of her tea and nods, "Sure dad."

"College." He looks up at her mid-bite.

Bella pales.

Truthfully she hadn't even thought about it. Edward had given her a list of all the places he'd wanted her to apply to at the beginning of the school year and the application forms to go with them. And then he'd left and she hadn't even given her future a second thought. All she'd been able to focus on was making it through each day. But recently she'd been thinking about it ever since finals started.

"I- I don't think I'll be going just yet dad." It's almost a whisper. She knows he always thought she had potential and the brains to do well in any subject she wanted and she's afraid he'll be disappointed.

To her surprise Charlie grins. "Awesome. So I get to keep you for another year?"

It's so left-field of how she expected him to respond that she promptly bursts into tears. His expression drops. "Aw hell baby, I'm sorry." He abandons his mug and scoots into the seat next to her. Throwing one arm over her shoulders he pulls her against his chest and holds her tight, his other hand cupping the back of her head. He rocks her gently. "Shh honey, it's alright. Hey, hey it's okay really."

She sniffles, composing herself and then just rests her cheek against his chest.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed in me," she says, her voice shaky from her tears.

He pulls back abruptly, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Never. You've never behaved in a way that disappointed me."

She gives him a pointed look, thinking back to how she acted when the Cullen's first left.

Charlie shakes his head. "You were… hurt. And it hurt me to see you like that. But I never blamed you for that." He snorts. "Look around here Bells, the kitchen is still painted that ugly yellow colour your mother picked out all those years ago. If anyone knows about _not_ moving on, its me." He scoffs at himself.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm sad that you were so hurt at that time and it stopped you from moving forward in life, putting in your applications and all that. But you seem so much better than before, I mean look at us now. This time last year I probably would have panicked had you started crying but here I am right now comforting my kid like I'm an expert in dealing with teenage girls." He laughs lightly and Bella joins in.

A small smile creeps up on her lips. "I'm happy with how our relationship has changed and I feel like that's because of all that's happened since your birthday. And I'm so glad that you're not going away to college straight away. There's plenty of time for that, I know you'll excel at anything you put your mind to and I want you to know that I one hundred percent support you, no matter what."

She blinks up at her father in awe.

They really had come a long way from those long silences and awkward conversations.

"I love you, dad. I really do. I'm so happy I came to live with you. It's the best decision I ever made." She lets a couple more tears slip as she settles back down against his chest and just stays there.

"I love you too baby girl, always," he says gruffly and presses a kiss to her head.

After a few moments he squeezes her and then pulls away. He slips back into his seat opposite her.

Bella pulls down her sleeve and dabs at her eyes. Charlie grabs up another cookie and bites it in half. "You should call your mom; see what time she flies in tomorrow."

"I will," Bella finishes off her tea and takes her mug to the sink.

"I'll get the dishes Bells, you call her. I might have to leave part way through my shift to pick her up so if I know what time then I can let the guys at the station know."

She nods and makes her way upstairs.

Flopping backwards on her bed, she reaches for her cell phone from her pocket and dials Renee.

"Hey mom," Bella says.

"Baby!" Renee squeals. "How are you?!"

Bella smiles. "I'm good mom. Are you okay?"

"So good sweetie." There's a pause. "So it's kinda late, is everything okay?" Renee's nonchalant tone has Bella sitting up and frowning.

"Yeah…" she says hesitantly. "I just wanted to know what time you were flying in tomorrow?"

A longer pause. "Flying in?"

Bella bites her lip and flicks her eyes up towards the ceiling. "It's my graduation Saturday. You're flying in tomorrow. I got your email last Sunday telling me you had everything booked."

"I- I did?" her voice sounds shaky. And then she gasps. "Oh… oh! Oh sorry baby I forgot but I remember now."

Bella breathes a sigh of relief.

"I can't make it." Renee continues.

And then her jaw drops in shock.

"W-what?" Bella stutters.

There's movement on the other side of the line. It sounds like she's shuffling about. "I'm just grabbing my diary, hold on a second. Aha! Here it is, yeah I thought so. I can't make it baby, sorry." She doesn't sound the least bit sorry.

A single tear slides down Bella's cheek. She's in shock. She clears her throat and tries to speak evenly. "You promised you'd be here mom. You said you booked your flight."

"I did but I double booked. I have this thing with Phil in California and I can't miss it. It's our anniversary next week so we're staying over there for two weeks but Phil has this thing, it's an interview for a teen coaching position, minor league. He said I'm his lucky charm baby. You understand right? He needs me. I can always come visit afterwards or when you go to college I can visit you there. Or you can come see me! I'll buy your ticket as soon as we get back from Cali-"

Bella hangs up the phone and in a fit of pure anger throws it across the room. She doesn't care if it cracks and breaks. She doesn't care about anything except the fact that her own mother was _once again_ putting her on the backburner to go live out her dandy life. How many times had Bella sacrificed herself for her mother's happiness? And Renee couldn't even grant her one day.

She peels off her jeans and flannel shirt, leaving her in just her tank top and underwear. She doesn't bother leaving the bed. She just rolls under the covers and cries herself to sleep.

'

'

'

One look at her face Friday morning is all the explanation Charlie needs. Bella just breezes past him her to go through her morning routine. He might not say anything to her but as soon as he thinks she's not listening he calls her mother and for the next fifteen minutes as she brushes her teeth and takes a quick shower all she can hear is his yelling.

Jake calls her just as she pulls into the parking lot. He tells her not to come to La Push today, someone would be patrolling outside her house but that the guys were running extra today so they could be free tomorrow. When she asks him why he quickly changes the subject. Bella narrows her eyes in suspicion but he refuses to give anything away.

They talk for a few more moments until the tardy bell rings. Bella jumps from the cab, scrambling to get into school all whilst telling Jake she loves him and listening to him laugh at her.

School is great. She heads straight for homeroom, considering it is the last day there are no classes. They spend the hours visiting their tutors, taking the silliest picture on Jessica's polaroid camera and of course littering the hallways with papers and roll after roll of toilet tissue. Mike's idea for their senior prank, so unoriginal but still so funny. They talk about where in the country they are heading and Bella is relieved when nobody judges her on her decision to skip out on college for a year. In fact, they all promise her that they would definitely visit her when they come back to town on the holidays.

With warm hugs and bright smiles she leaves her group of friends, clutching all the information she'll need for her graduation tomorrow.

She stops by the station on the way home and Charlie hands her a shopping list and some cash and tells her he'll meet her at home. As she reads through the list she comes to a realisation. All this food could only mean they'd be having guests tomorrow. She rolls her eyes and heads for the supermarket.

'

'

'

Her graduation ceremony is short and sweet. Jessica is valedictorian and her speech is epic. Bella wipes away a tear from laughing so hard. Billy and Jake have joined Charlie who looks like he might burst with pride.

For a beat she misses her mother. Renee had tried to call her earlier but Bella didn't want to speak with her, she was still too upset.

As she goes to accept her diploma Jake jumps from his seat, whooping and cheering loudly. Bella refuses to be embarrassed, she grins widely and walks across that stage like she owns it. Even Charlie stands, clapping loudly, his eyes shining with unshed tears and face sporting a look that screams, 'that's my baby!'

As soon as she exits the sports hall she runs straight for her family. She collides with Charlie, holding him tightly as he hugs her close and whispers how proud he is of her. Billy is next. She leans in and gives him a firm hug. "Congratulations Bells," he says. She smiles brightly and then turns to Jake. He looks good; dark jeans, white button down shirt and black boots. It's not often she gets to see him fully dressed and the fact that he's made an effort for her makes her swoon.

Bella jumps up and he catches her, swinging her around in a circle. She tips her head back in laughter. As he lowers her to the ground he sneaks a tender kiss to her neck, Bella nearly off balances but he steadies her. He gives her a wink and them removes his hands from her, folding them in front of himself whilst trying to look innocent. She chances a look at their fathers but they are both in deep conversation. She bites her lip to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

Her friends find her then. They hug and Tyler invites her to his graduation party tomorrow. He notices Jake hovering by her side and sticks out his hand.

"Tyler Crowley, nice to meet you."

Jake shakes it and nods. "Jacob Black." Tyler winces as he pulls his hand away. She almost snorts.

"You Bella's friend?" Tyler asks.

Bella watches as Jake stands to his full height and crosses his arms over his chest. "Nope. Try boyfriend." She rolls her eyes, their dads are hanging by her truck, too far away to hear the exchange. To her surprise Tyler laughs and holds up his hands in a placating manner.

"Cool man, hey you're invited too. The more the merrier right. There's no dress code you just have to show up."

Jacob looks pleased at being invited along, Bella links her arm through his. "We'll see if we can make it. Thank Ty." He holds out his cheek and she leans up to kiss it. With a mock salute in her direction he joins his parents a little way away.

Bella turns to meet their dads. Paul comes jogging over. She has no idea where he came from. He pulls her up into a hug and squeezes tightly. "Congrats Red, you made it." He sets her down on her feet.

"Thanks," she says, laughing as he punches Jake in the bicep.

"Black." Paul says in greeting.

"Lahote." Jake answers.

"Idiots." Bella deadpans and the three of them laugh.

"Paul, hey." Charlie greets him with a shake of his hand. Billy too. "Thanks for that. You heading back?"

"Yes sir," he gives Bella a knowing look that has her confused about what Charlie is thanking him for. Even Jake is smirking. Charlie walks Billy over to the cruiser and says he'll meet her at the house. Jake kisses her forehead and tells her to meet him at the truck. Bella nods and turns back towards Paul.

He's smiling, it's so rare to catch one of his genuine smiles. Bella returns it. "So, I got you something."

Her expression falls and she groans. "Why? I don't want any presents, please."

Paul ignores her. He holds out the small black box to her and she is forced to take it. She peels back the red ribbon tied around it and opens it to reveal a key. Frowning down at it in confusion she blinks. "Thanks, I love it." She says automatically, looking up at Paul who is barely containing his laughter.

"Uh huh, so you know exactly what it's for then?" he baits her.

She looks caught out. "I have no idea what it's for."

"My house." He says simply.

She laughs a little. "Dude you never lock your front door. Why would I even need the key I usually just walk right in."

He sighs dramatically and then places his right hand on her shoulder. Leaning in a little he points down the key in her hand. "This. Symbolises me opening my home to you."

"Oh…" Bella gazes up at him as it becomes clear to her. Paul never let anyone in. But he was letting her in, literally handing her the key to his home, trusting her. Also giving her the ammunition to hurt him.

She never would. Not him, or any of them, she loved them all.

She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tight. When they pull apart, she reaches for her truck keys in her back pocket and attaches the key to the main ring immediately. Pocketing her keys she beams up at Paul. "Are you coming to the house?" she asks.

Paul shakes his head. "I'm out with Sam and Seth right now."

They hug again and he jogs towards the treeline. She watches him go before joining Jake at her truck. He grins at her. She returns the smile and before she can speak he pulls her in with both hands on her hips and kisses her hard.

She's gasping when he pulls away and glances around the parking lot trying to spot the cruiser. Jake slings a casual arm over her shoulders and leads her to the passenger side. "Relax Bells, the oldies left five minutes ago."

'

'

'

When they pull up to the house Bella is surprised when Quil opens the door. One hand holding a chicken leg, he takes a huge bite and then speaks around the mouth full. "Congrats Bells." She barely makes out the words. Rolling her eyes, she leans up to hug him. They step back, letting Jake in. Embry pops his head around the corner.

"Hey B, congrats." She releases Quil to hug Embry.

"Thanks guys, so not that I'm not happy to see you all but why are you here?"

They walk into the kitchen. Billy and Charlie are seated at the kitchen table whilst Joy flits around, reheating food and stirring a pot on the stove. Charlie stands as he spots her and the movement cause Joy to turn and face her.

His cheeks are tinged slightly red. "I know you said you didn't wanna go out or anything so I figured we'd invite a few friends round and do something at home?" he's watching her hopefully.

It's perfect.

She grins and hugs him. "I love it. Hey Joy." She hugs the woman warmly and Joy pulls her over to the counter.

"Congrats honey, look what I made you." Sitting on the counter is a delicious looking chocolate cake, triple layered complete with chocolate frosting and juicy looking strawberries. Written in a beautiful white icing script on top is 'Happy Graduation Bells', she beams.

"Thank you, it looks amazing." Bella eyes the rest of the food and Jake, Quil and Embry settle around the table. "Who cooked?"

"Paul," Charlie says as he grabs drinks and a beer each for himself and Billy.

Their exchange at the school makes sense now.

'

'

'

It's more than Bella could have asked for. She's in the kitchen with Joy reheating the amazing spread whilst the boys and their fathers laugh and yell loudly at the home movies collection Billy bought over. Just as they are about to call the guys in to eat the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Bella says as she squeezes past Joy and heads to the front of the house.

Bella is shocked to see Emily there. Holding a couple of trays covered with aluminium foil she smiles her half smile and pulls a shoulder up to her ear. Behind her a dark blue Jetta is parked on the sidewalk. She doesn't speak for a couple minutes. She doesn't think she's ever seen Emily anywhere besides in her sunny kitchen, cooking up a storm. She snaps out of it and smiles, "Hey Emily."

"I hope you don't mind me intruding."

"You're not intruding, come on in." Bela steps aside to let her in and Emily hovers in the hall for a moment. She looks extremely uncomfortable and Bella hates that. She gestures to the trays in Emily's arms.

"Want me to take them?"

The taller girl seems to remember she's holding them. "Oh yeah, here. And Happy Graduation by the way. Kim wanted to be here but she has a thing with her sister."

Bella smiles. "Thank you. Brownies and cookies?" she asks as she leads Emily into the kitchen.

Seeming to relax a little Emily rolls her eyes. "Yep, the more food the merrier right? You know the boys and their appetites." Both girls giggle.

"Hey Em,"

"Hi Joy, anything I can help with?" They hug and Joy shakes her head. "We're about done. Let's call the guys to make up their plates and us girls can sit in here."

One by one they file in. Charlie first, Jake grabs a plate for both himself and his father. Embry and Quil are next. Quil earns himself a slap to the back of the head from his mama as he piles his plate so high the food almost falls off of it. He catches it of course with those wolf reflexes of his and winks at the girls before sauntering back inside.

Bella finds it cute how each wolf pulls Emily into a tight hug, kissing her unscarred cheek as they go.

Emily is sat at the table, Bella and Joy join her with their plates. Conversation flows easily as the three of them share stories about the wolves, the Rez, anything really. As the minutes pass Emily seems to relax more and more, she becomes more animated and Bella is pleasantly surprised at her dry sense of humour and how hilarious she actually is. She finds out that Em isn't that much older than her, just turned twenty-two in fact.

They talk about college and Emily explains about the online art courses she is taking at the moment. Joy gets up to serve the cake and Emily excuses herself to the bathroom.

"You're her favourite person right now Bella." Joy says, smiling brightly.

Bella raises a brow, "Huh?"

Joy chuckles, "You're Emily's favourite person right now, Sam's too. They both secretly adore you."

Her cheeks flush a little. "How come?" Bella hasn't seen much of them in her time on the Rez. The imprinted wolves, Jared and Sam didn't really hang around at the younger ones' houses and so she didn't spend much time with Emily or Kim either.

"She's finally got her house back."

Bella nods. That makes sense. Beforehand the boys invaded Sam and Emily's house. It was pack HQ, but as she spent more time on the Rez, the boys seemed to follow her wherever she ended up and that was usually Joy's, the Black's or Paul and Em's.

Emily reappears and smiles shyly. "Sorry about that," she rolls her eyes at herself. "I can't seem to stop going to the bathroom." She looks over at Bella. "I'm pregnant."

Bella's jaw drops in shock before she scrambles to her feet and rushes over to hug Emily. "Oh my God, that's amazing news. Congratulations. When did you find out?"

The girls sit back at the table and Joy takes in slices of cake, smiling fondly as she goes, clearly already in the know.

"I'm about eight weeks," she says and her hand slips down to cover her almost flat stomach.

Bella can't help but squeal. Although she hadn't really had much dealings with babies. Ever. She loved hearing about them, seeing them, cooing at them, baby news really was the best news ever, it was new life after all. "How are you doing?"

Em rolls her eyes, "A little sick but okay." And then she scoffs. "I have no idea why they call it _morning_ sickness; I get sick any time throughout the day."

Both girls laugh. "How did Sam take it?"

A content and dreamy smile alights her features, she looks beautiful, she truly is glowing. "He's…" she shakes her head. "There are no words, we're both so overjoyed." She looks at Bella then, her expression turning serious. "I've been meaning to thank you by the way. That's how I ended up here, I wanted to see you and say thank you."

Bella frowns. "For what?"

"Keeping the boys away these past weeks. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love each and every one of them to death but it's been easier all round with my sickness and everything not having them over _every _minute of _every _day."

"Ah, you're welcome…" Bella says.

Emily elaborates. "Wolves get extremely possessive of their mates. Especially when they are expectant. It's hard for Sam to have dominants like Paul and Jacob around me, in his territory so to speak. Obviously they mean well and love me like a sister but it's hard."

Bella nods in understanding. "So thank you, you've looked after them, distracted them, kept them fed and happy. In some ways you've made Sam's job easier so he can focus a little more time and energy on me and the baby. We really appreciate it." Bella reaches out a hand to Emily and the older girl takes it.

"Anytime. And don't hesitate to ask for anything. I'm really happy for you both and if you ever need anything you only have to ask."

The girls exchange cell phone numbers. Emily glances around the kitchen. "Pretty colour," she comments.

Bella snorts, "It was my mom's attempt to bring a little sunshine into Forks." Emily laughs at that. they're quiet for a moment and her expression falls.

"Hey, you okay?" Bella asks.

Emily nods. "Yeah I just…" she looks around again and then ducks her head in embarrassment. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've been to another person's house."

Bella raises her brows in question.

"Ever since these," she gestures to her face. "I don't really go out, ever. I just hate the _stares._"

"Hate to break it to you Em, but they're probably just staring at you because you're so damn pretty." She tries to inject a little light-heartedness.

Emily sniffs a small laugh. Bella smiles at her. "Hey, you're welcome here anytime. You should come out to the boys' house whilst I'm there, Kim too. And of you ever need to go into town, whether it be here in Forks or Port A, I'd love to accompany you."

"Thanks Bella," Emily gives her a grateful smile.

Charlie pops his head into the room. "Alright, time for presents."

Bella groans. Joy walks back in, "Mind giving me a hand with the dishes, Em?"

Emily jumps up with one last smile. Bella follows her dad into the living room and sits on the end of the couch next to Quil. Embry is on his left, Billy next to him whilst Jake sits on the recliner to her right. An old movie of Bella taking clumsy steps on First Beach, Charlie holding her hands as she goes is playing on the TV. She smiles as she takes her seat.

Charlie grabs a jewellery box off of the mantle and thrusts it into her hands. "Here ya go, Bells. Happy Graduation." She thanks him and lifts the lid off of the box. She recognises the bracelet immediately. Grandma Swan's delicate silver chain is lay against the dark velvet. Her eyes tear up a little.

"Thank you, dad. I don't know what to say. Are you sure you want me to have this?"

He gives her smile and nods. "I added a little something here." He lifts the chain out gently, squatting in front of her, a small jingling sounds as he does this, it's then Bella notices the addition of five single silver 'bells' along the chain. The sentiment is not lost on her, she leans forward and hugs him hard and holds out her wrist.

"Put it on me," Charlie does and she holds her hand out to examine her gift, every time she moves the bells chime.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Her dad stands and steps back to lean against the mantle.

Billy chuckles as he wheels forwards. "This is from me, sweetheart."

Bella takes the dreamcatcher from his, white and red beads are placed intricately on a web of white threads and black feathers are sewn in so they dangle down. She leans in and hugs Billy.

"Thank you," she says.

Jake clears his throat then. He gives her a look and it makes her heart race. Reaching into his pocket her pulls out a beautiful navy velvet pouch, lifting one of her hands palm up he places in down and then closes her fingers around it.

She glances down at the bag. There's gold embroidery just beneath the pull-string fastener, it's so pretty. "Thanks Jake, it's beautiful."

The whole room erupts into laughter and Bella is snapped out of the moment as a blush spreads across her cheeks. Quil snorts, earning himself another smack to the back of the head, this time from Embry. Jake chuckles warmly, "The gift is _inside _the bag, Bells."

She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Oh…" she says embarrassed now.

Pulling on the drawstring, she opens the bag and tips out its contents into her palm. There nestled against her skin is a tiny russet coloured wolf figure. Her heart stops for a beat as she stares down at the carving. It's simply beautiful. The colouring matches his russet fur perfectly, the lines, ridges and details are realistic and she knows for sure his strong, capable hands have crafted this all on their own.

Her protector; her wolf.

Bella attaches it by the silver hook provided to the bracelet Charlie gave her.

She glances up, Jake has moved closer to her. His figure is blurry as she fights back tears but she can see it all in his eyes, all that it means to both of them. She's completely overcome with her love for him in that moment she forgets all else in the room.

Bella leans in that last inch and presses her lips to his. A single tear treks down her cheek as his lips press more firmly to hers. She kisses him once, twice and then pulls apart with a small smack. Breaking away until she can see his eyes, she whispers, "Love you," pouring everything into those two words.

A brilliant smile breaks out on his face and his hand lifts to wipe away the trace of her tears.

"Guess it's a good thing I got her this, huh Chief?" Embry's amused voice shatters the silence and Bella's cheeks flood red.

She glances around the room. Embry is smirking holding a wrapped package in his hand, Quil looks shocked, a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth, Billy looks triumphant and Charlie's face is priceless. He's simply staring at Jake, his mouth open and eyes wide. He blinks a couple times and then swallows thickly.

Jake ignores him, simply beaming at Bella. She holds her breath awaiting Charlie's response.

Before he can say anything Billy's chuckles loudly. "Close the trap Charlie before you catch flies, this is what we always wanted right?"

Bella smiles over at him, happy to have the attention off of her for the moment. Jake's hand finds hers and he squeezes gently. Charlie clears his throat.

"Just friends?" he raises a brow in her direction.

She rolls her eyes. "Not anymore I guess."

Charlie huffs. "You didn't have to lie to me."

Jake laughs beside her. "Actually Charlie we did, guaranteed you and dad will start planning our wedding by the end of this week and naming your non-existent grandchildren."

Embry whispers "Uh oh…" as Charlie's face turns an odd shade of red.

"Wedding? _Grandchildren?"_ he glares at Jake who holds his free hand up in a placating manner.

Billy laughs harder as Quil whispers, "Now you've done it," from beside her.

"Dad." Bella says, his eyes snap to hers. She gives him a soft smile, "It's new, really. Just the last couple days. I just didn't want you and Billy making a big deal out of it because it's not a big deal, it's just us as we've always been but more." Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say either.

Charlie's eyes narrow further. "Define _more._"

Bella blushes.

Quil and Embry laugh. Jake just sits back, dropping Bella's hand and enjoying Charlie's reaction way too much. Billy is sat in his chair laughing silently.

"Like I said Chief, a good time to give her this." Embry pipes up again. He holds out the wrapped present and Bella with a smirk. Thankful for the distraction she takes it from him and begins to rip open the paper.

As it becomes apparent what exactly the item is Bella gasps. "Embry!" she says in outrage. In her hands is her very own rape alarm, 'batteries not included'.

Billy guffaws, as does Jake. It's too much, the absurdity of the gift, the glint in Embry's eye, Charlie laughs too, his colour returning to normal. There's an air of relief around the room as the tension dissipates.

Quil smacks Embry around the back of the head as Bella tosses the gag gift onto the coffee table.

"Dude!" Embry complains. "What was that for?"

Quil narrows his eyes and grabs up a silver wrapped gift off of the back of the couch. The shape and size look familiar. Bella rolls her eyes. "I said I was gonna get her that!" Quil says.

Embry looks confused. "No, you said it would be funny if someone got her one. You didn't say you _were _going ahead with it. So I thought I would." Embry shrugs.

Quil turns to her and hands her his gift. She unwraps it to find another rape alarm.

"Seriously guys? Why?"

Billy wipes a tear away and Charlie crosses his arms over his chest. "Nice call boys, and Bells I expect you to put those damn things to good use if this one ever steps out of line," he jerks his thumb in Jake's direction. He just gives her a grin.

Charlie turns serious for a moment. "But I'm happy and you have my blessing." He reaches out a hand. Jake nods and shakes it firmly before settling back down.

Bella smiles at her father, happy that he's okay with this.

Everyone settles down after that, Emily and Joy come back in and Charlie puts in another home movie.

'

'

'

A little over an hour later Charlie heads upstairs to change into his uniform. It's sobering and reminds them all of the things still going on outside their little bubble.

It's also time for the wolves to swap off shifts. Charlie leaves first. Emily next, she takes Billy with her, Embry helping them and going with as a wolf escort. Quil and Joy stay a little while. Quil naps on her couch whilst Bella and Joy flit around the kitchen, packing up the rest of the food.

Jake hugs her hard as she walks him to the front door. "I'm swapping out with Seth, is it okay if he comes over? There's no one at his place right now."

"Of course," Bella is anxious to see him as she hasn't since he phased.

She kisses Jake goodbye and closes the front door behind him. She heads back into the kitchen. "Don't pack that up yet Joy, Seth is on his way in from patrol."

Joy fixes up a plate and places it in the microwave. A few moments later there is a knock at the back door. Bella unlocks it and pulls it open.

Standing on her back porch is Seth Clearwater.

There's no doubting he's gone through the same change as the rest of them, the short hair, the pack crest tattoo, the muscle that he's gained making him look over twenty years old. His form is gangly, limbs a little too long for that torso. His grin is still the same though. Bella beams at him and opens her arms. Seth ducks down and hugs her, lifting her off her feet a little and walking her into the house. With his free hand, he pushes the door closed.

"Happy Graduation Bella," he says cheerily.

She thanks him as he places her down and she walks over to the microwave to warm up his food. He settles at the kitchen table after kissing Joy on the cheek. Joy huffs tiredly, "I'm gonna go sit down inside Bella."

Bella nods and the older woman makes her way into the living room.

"Any change with your dad?" Bella asks.

Seth pauses from where he's shovelling food into his mouth, bite after bite. He shakes his head and then continues eating, this time at a slower pace. He frowns after a couple more bites. "Sam says I'm not allowed to go see him. It's too dangerous. But I spoke to mom on the phone a few hours ago."

"And Leah?" she asks softly.

Seth looks down then and pushes the food around his plate with his fork. "Still no sign of her. Sam wants to send a couple of us out to Port A to see if we can get scent of her but the council won't let him."

Bella's brow furrows in confusion. "Shouldn't they be encouraging that? The last thing they want is a wolf running around in a public area."

Seth eats another forkful, chewing slowly. "They don't believe she will phase. There's no legend of a female wolf ever, they won't listen to us, they're divided. Billy against the rest of them. Mom and Dad haven't been to any recent meetings obviously or they'd side with him and Old Quil is on a Spirit Walk. Billy's outnumbered, so there's no way we'll be able to go looking for her. They want us to stay close to the Rez."

Bella sits back and lets Seth get back to his meal as she mulls over that information. She wonders about Sam and the stress he must be under, trying to make decisions to keep everyone happy and safe. The imprints, his brothers, her herself, the council. Bella sympathises with him; being Alpha really sucks it seems.

Soon Seth has eaten his fill. He leans back in his chair, smiling lazily. Before they can say anything else a howl sounds. Seth jumps up from the table, making Bella jump as well. Quil walks into the room. "Let's go," he says to Seth and they leave through the back door.

Bella's heart is in her throat, she races over to the back door and closes it, sliding the lock into place. She walks into the living room, Joy is fast asleep, curled in Charlie's recliner. She hovers, torn between wanting to wake the older woman so she's not alone and letting her sleep.

There's another series of howls, closer to her home now. Bella sits down on the couch, her leg bounces nervously and she's biting the hell out of her lip. She can't help the pure terror that flood her in that moment. This was the part she hated; the waiting. Her breaths are coming in little pants, her throat feels tighter and tighter. She's shaking in her panic, her body vibrating as her vision begins to blur. She closes her eyes, she can hear herself making small mewling noises though they sound so far away, like background noise.

And then small hands are grasping her face, shaking slightly as a soft voice tells her to focus on her breathing. Bella does. She clenches her eyes shuts and focuses solely on taking air into her lungs. Sure enough her heart rate slows and her body begins to relax.

Joy leans in then from where she's kneeling in front of her and wraps Bella in a tender embrace.

Tears spill over her cheeks as she buries her face against Joy's shoulder and slumps there. "I-I hate this…" she whispers.

Joy rocks them slightly. "I know honey, I know. But this is what they were born to do. We have to trust that they can take care of it."

"I'm scared." Bella breathes.

After a beat Joy speaks. "Me too."

Bella pulls back to look at her. Joy's eyes are wide, worry swimming within them. Swallowing thickly Joy stands, she grabs the afghan off of the back of the couch and sits beside her, wrapping the blanket over both their shoulders.

The both of them settle side by side.

Joy's left hand finds Bella's right one and they clasp hands between them.

It's silent, neither one of them wanting to speak but in no way uncomfortable.

Bella counts the minutes on the clock up on the mantle. Seven minutes pass. She clears her throat, wanting to distract herself from the thoughts of the possibility of injured wolves running wild in her strung-out brain.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispers. Turning her head to the right, she studies Joy's profile. Her head is tipped back against the couch, eyes closed.

"Go ahead, sweetie." She says quietly.

"How exactly do you feel… about my dad?" Bella hopes she isn't pushing it.

Joy's eyes snap open and she too turns her head to meet Bella's gaze. A dark blush makes her cheeks tinge red under her russet skin. "I like him."

Bella wrinkles her nose and Joy laughs whilst rolls her eyes. "He's been a good friend for as long as I can remember. These past weeks though, we've been getting closer and I find myself enjoying his company, missing him on the days you two spend elsewhere. I'm wondering about him more and more, if he's okay, how his day was, that kind of thing. He's kind and gentle and _Charles." _Joy gives her a look. "Never Charlie to me."

Both of them laugh. "He doesn't seem interested though," Joy frowns.

Bella supposes she shouldn't really meddle. But before she can stop herself the words are already out here. "He likes you too, you know."

Joy's eyes widen, "He told you that?"

"Uh huh, but you know my dad. He's too shy to make the first move."

"So you wouldn't object if I asked him out on a date?" Joy asks.

Bella grins. "I'd be really happy," Joy squeezes her hand. "For both of you." Bella adds, squeezing back.

The back door opens abruptly, slapping against counter behind causing both women to abandon the couch and rush into the kitchen. Quil steps in minus Seth.

"Where's-?" Bella chokes out as her eyes rove over his form, checking for injuries. Joy moves past her and throws herself into her son's arms.

Quil holds his mama and watches her carefully. "Sam sent Seth to Paul's to crash there. He's exhausted."

Bella nods jerkily. Okay, if Sam had sent Seth home then that was good. Obviously all the wolves weren't needed, so there couldn't have been much trouble. But that doesn't explain why Quil is still watching her carefully.

"Mama, go wait in the car," he says. Joy doesn't question him. She simply releases him, turns to hug Bella, pressing a kiss to her temple and then grabs her bag and heads out. As soon as the front door clicks shut Quil releases a breath.

"Just tell me." Bella's voice shakes.

"Vampire." He spits out the word.

"Just one?"

Quil nods once.

"Vic-"

He shakes his head.

"Gold eyes." His whispered words bring her to her knees but before she can hit the floor he's there. Holding her up by the shoulders, he pulls her in until she's slumped against his chest.

"W-Which one…?" she gasps out.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," his voice is soft. He hugs her tighter. "It wasn't a Cullen."

Bella pulls her head back abruptly and stares up at him.

He's biting his lip, his eyes scanning her face over and over. "She said she knew the Cullen's, they're cousins from Alaska. She came looking for… Laurent." His eyes flick up in disgust at that name as Embry's had the other night.

"She said that the Cullen's had asked her to come through, to check on you. One of them can see things, like the future apparently."

Bella pales. "Alice."

"Right, well, she said that the seer couldn't make you out in her visions recently, you were blurry or some shit and sometimes completely black. Anyway, this one mentioned she was passing through and the Cullen's asked her to check up on you. They also told her about_ us_, so she wasn't surprised when we gave chase. We couldn't attack because of the gold eyes which is just as well for her and gave her a chance to explain. We told her to pass on the message that you were fine and being taken care of."

Bella's swallow crinkles in her throat. "G-good… the last thing I want is them showing up here again."

"Really?" Quil asks and she stares up at him incredulously.

She pushes off his chest and out of his embrace and then glares at him.

"Of course I don't want them around anymore, what are you trying to say Quil? Do you really think I want them to show up? Oh my God, you do think that. You think I'd run back to them the second they stepped foot back into town don't you?!"

He's shaking his head and opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off.

"I'm _scared _of them Quil. Of the effect they had on me. I became this other person; a person I don't like very much. A person who forgot she was Charlie's daughter, friends with the people on the Rez. I forgot to live and I wanted to die, did you know that? I want to become one of them."

Quil flinches.

She blinks against the threat of tears. "I don't want them here. I don't want them anymore." Closing her eyes in defeat, her breath hitches as the first tear slips down her cheek. "Look at what hurt they've already caused me already. And not just me, to you guys as well. Just being here for as long as they were triggered the change, bought other sadistic vampires to the area. I don't want them to lead any more bad things our way."

"Good." He says. He creeps towards her and hugs her again. She lets him.

After a few moments of silence Quil speaks again.

"I have to get mama back to the Rez. Sam asked if you could stay here?" Bella bites her lip and leans out of his arms so she can see his face. She nods once. "It's just with Em and the baby he doesn't want to lead anything… there."

"I understand." She says, because she does. Danger seemed to follow her and the last thing she wants is for another innocent life to affected.

"Paul's finishing up his patrol, he'll sleep over. Charlie probably won't mind as long as he crashes down here on the couch." Bella nods and then a thought hits her.

"Charlie?"

"Em's got it covered. He'll be following the Chief all night."

She nods again gratefully.

Removing herself from Quil's arms she gestures for him to go.

"Alright, and Paul will be here soon okay?"

"Kay."

He steps back towards the back door.

"Our parents are dating." She blurts out causing him to pause in the open doorway. Slowly her turns back towards her, his face a mask of shock.

"What?"

Bella gives him a small smile. "Well they will be, they like each other."

He makes a small gagging noise and wrinkles his nose. Bella laughs.

"Guess mama could do worse than the Chief, he's alright." Quil grumbles.

Bella lifts her chin. "My papa is the perfect catch, thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah." And then his eyes light up. "Does that mean I can start calling you little sis?"

She narrows her eyes. "Hell no. I'm older."

Quil grins wickedly. "So, you're small, like baby sized compared to me," he lifts his arms and flexes his biceps.

Bella glares and points a finger at him. "Nope. And you have to keep it quiet, they haven't made anything official yet, haven't even been on a date."

He just grins, "This drive home is gonna be so fun. Can't wait to tease mama about her new boyfriend. See ya later little sis," he mocks salutes her and walks down the hallway and out the front door before she can reply.

As that door closes, the back door opens and Paul walks in wearing that raffish smirk. "The Chief and Joy Ateara are gettin' it on?"

Bella throws her hands up in the air. "No! No, and don't you dare go starting rumours okay!"

She stomps her way up the stairs ignoring his laughter. She takes a quick shower, makes her way into her room and dresses quickly. She turns to look at her bed and frowns. She doesn't feel like being alone.

Making her way back downstairs she finds the kitchen empty.

Bella walks through into the living room. Paul is lay on the couch, eyes closed. She creeps over and lifts the blanket off of the back of it and then makes her way to the recliner. Sitting down, she gets comfy before wrapping herself up and closing her own eyes.

"Don't worry about anything Red, we've got you." Paul says, she glances over at him but his eyes are still closed.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

"You think your dad will throw a fit if he finds me here asleep?" he asks.

She shakes her head but he can't see her. "No."

He doesn't reply. Bella sinks deeper into the chair and pulls the blanket tighter around herself.

"Night Red." Paul says as one long arm snakes up to the light switch on the wall above him. He flicks it off.

"Goodnight," she whispers into the darkness.

* * *

**_A/N: Soo... Charlie and Joy huh? It's happening. As usual I'd love to know your thoughts on Charlie and Bella becoming close and their little talk, Renee being a horrible mom, the graduation gifts and Quil and Bella becoming siblings!_**

**_The next chapter is the one I'm most excited about. I promise you it is definitely coming up next. No more fillers or intermissions, it's next and I'm so damn excited for you to read it._**

**_Review! See in the next chapter x_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Leah (Part One)

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind review on the last chapter. **_

_**As promised, THIS is finally the chapter I have been dying to share with you all. I can't wait for you to read it and gather your reactions. Hopefully it will shock you but in a good way.**_

_**Also as you can tell from the title of this chapter I'm clearly breaking the rules from "fixing boys" by giving Leah a chapter but I love it so I don't care. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. SM owns anything recognisable. There are probably thousands of mistakes, I own all of them.**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

A loud bang followed by a muttered curse jolts Bella from her sleep. She's still in the recliner, curled up on her side and wrapped up in a blanket. The smells of bacon and eggs permeates the air and her stomach grumbles.

As she blinks her eyes against the daylight she becomes aware of further noises. A loud snoring somewhere behind her and low ramblings from the kitchen.

Turning over, Bella comes face to face with a sleeping Paul. He must have stayed the whole night. There's another bang and an almost yell, _"Goddammit!"_

Charlie.

Bella smiles as she stretches on the easy chair, lifting her arms up above her head. She uprights the chair and then lifts the blanket to place it behind her.

Just then Charlie's head peeks around the corner. When he sees she's awake he walks fully into the room. "Morning Bells," he says quietly.

She gives him a little wave, "Morning dad. You cooking?"

He nods. "Yeah breakfast will be ready in ten, come through when you're ready." He goes to walk out of the room but pauses, glancing at her over his shoulder. "And bring Lawnmower Lahote with you."

A laugh pounces free over her lip as she looks at Paul who's snoring does indeed sound like a lawnmower. She decides to give him a few more minutes and instead makes her way upstairs to take a speedy shower and brush her teeth. She dresses quickly in a tank top and dark jeans. Turning back towards the closet, she picks out a loose billowy blouse with a crocheted design around the collar to go over her undershirt.

It's warmer than usual, coming to the end of June now but she grabs a hoodie just the be cautious. Pulling the tie out, she lets her hair fall from the topknot it was up in and grabs up her brush. She works it through her locks, separating them and combing out the tangles.

Her phone beeps from the bedside where she left it last night. Dropping the brush onto the foot of the bed she makes her way towards it.

There's a missed call notification from her mother. She swipes right to delete it, erasing it from her screen and her mind and then opens up her new text message.

_Come over tonight, about five-ish? I'll be done w patrol by then. Love you x_

Jacob.

A smile forms on her face as she types her reply telling him yes. She lifts her new bracelet off of the side and clasps it around her right wrist. She hugs it to her chest for a moment, a silly smile playing on her lips and then sighs happily.

Her first day of freedom.

Getting through each day would be so much easier without the added stress of going to school. Sure Bella needed to find a job and think about college but she wanted Victoria out of the way before she did that. She didn't want to make any decisions until it was clear she'd be able to follow them through.

Not that she didn't have faith in the pack, because she did, she trusted each and every one of them a hundred percent.

It was just sometimes things didn't always go to plan.

Stepping out into the hallway, she closes her door and moves towards the stairs.

Charlie smiles at her as she walks into the kitchen. He's pouring boiling water into three mugs. "You know how Paul takes his coffee?"

"Black, no milk." She answers.

"Sugar?" Charlie asks.

Bella bites her lip to stop herself from grinning and shakes her head. "Come on dad, he's sweet enough."

Charlie scoffs and then chuckles.

"'Got that right, Red."

She turns to where he's standing in the archway. "Morning," she says.

He nods in her direction. He still looks a little groggy, hair sticking up from where he was lay down.

"Hey Chief." He says.

Bella takes a seat.

Charlie turns towards him, "Care to explain to me what you were doing on my couch?"

Bella frowns, she didn't really think he'd have a problem with that. His expression is stern but he's not glaring.

Paul looks over at her. "A relative of the Cullen's came by after everyone left, demanding to speak to her. Bella was shaken up so she called Jake." Paul looks back over at Charlie.

Bella stares down at the table. She had forgotten about that momentarily.

Charlie's full attention is on them now. "A relative? I thought they didn't have any family…"

Paul shrugs. "Some cousin of the doc's. Said she was passing through, the Cullen's apparently asked her if she could come by here and check in on Bella." His eyes darken.

"That true Bells?"

She lifts her eyes to her father's and nods once. "I- I called Jake afterwards, I was really freaked out but he couldn't come by. Billy's diabetes had been playing up when they got home and Jake didn't wanna leave him. So he called Paul and asked him to stop in."

"She couldn't sleep so I offered to stay. And we moved it down here because we knew you'd be more comfortable with that Chief." Paul finishes.

The lie is easily fabricated, even throwing in a bit of the truth. But still guilt settles heavy in her stomach. She knows they are not her secrets to tell but getting closer to Charlie as she was, it was hard to blurt out what really happened.

"Thank you," Charlie says sincerely, holding Paul's gaze for a beat and then he gestures to the table. "Take a seat, I'm plating up."

When he turns around to plate their food, Bella looks up at Paul. He gives her a small smile, reaches for her hand and squeezes gently as he sits next to her. She blinks back tears and forces herself to take a deep settling breath.

Charlie places their food in front of them and then their hot drinks.

They take their time with breakfast. Paul and Charlie do most of the talking. Charlie offers him a ride to the Rez but Paul just smirks. "No thanks, I'm done with riding in the back of that cruiser of yours Chief. My life of petty crimes is behind me."

Charlie just shakes his head. "I wouldn't make you ride in the back Lawnmower Lahote, so chill."

Bella laughs a little. She informs her father that they'll be at the Blacks' tonight. He asks her what she's up to the rest of the day. "A little cleaning and quick trip to the supermarket."

"I'll go with you," Paul says.

She nods.

They finish their breakfast and Charlie heads upstairs to get ready for work.

Paul washes the dishes whilst Bella wipes down the sideboard with a wet rag. Once she's done, she dumps the rag by the sink and grabs up a dishcloth to dry the dishes.

"Did she say anything else?" Bella asks.

Paul frowns. "Who?"

"Carlisle's cousin from Alaska."

He shakes his head. "Pretty much just what Quil told you last night. I checked in with Sam after you fell asleep. He says she left straight away but she did ask him to phase human so she could speak with him."

Bella places the dishcloth to the counter and turns to lean her hip against it so she can see his face. He looks down at her. "She was asking about the leech we took out, the one with dreads."

"Quil mentioned that."

"Sam didn't tell her we killed him. He just told her the vamp hadn't even passed through here."

Bella's brow crinkles. "Why lie?"

"The last thing he wants is _another_ revenge thirsty vampire running through these parts."

Bella winces at the punch those words pack.

"Hey, hey, his words not mine. And quite frankly I don't agree with what he did last night. He should have let Quil take you back to the Rez with Joy."

She looks down at her socked feet and shakes her head. "It's for the best. I just lead danger wherever I go anyway."

Paul pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifts her head. He ducks his head down until they are face to face. His expression is completely serious. "No. It was wrong. The Rez is where you feel safe, we all know that and you shouldn't be stopped from going there. We've had that 'protectors' bullshit drilled into our heads so many times that Sam should fucking know better. You are _not _the enemy. You are human and it's our job to protect you, to make sure you're safe and that you feel safe and if the Rez is where you feel safe then he needs to just fucking suck it up already."

Her eyes are wide as he finishes his rant. Releasing her face, he presses a quick kiss to her hairline and then picks up the remaining dish and drops it into the soapy water.

Bella takes a deep breath and dries that last dish then places it away in the cupboard. Paul wipes down the sink. "She asked about the disappearances." He continues. "Sam mentioned the numbers and about Victoria, he even told her about Riley and then what he said about a vampire army. I don't know why he was telling her all that shit, personally I think he should have kept it to himself."

She bites her lips again as a sense of dread creeps up on her. "You don't think- …" sighing heavily she waits until he looks at her. "You don't think she'd mention it to _them _do you? I mean, if they hear Victoria is causing trouble in this area they might take it upon themselves to come deal with it. After all it is their fault."

"You really don't want them to come back?" he whispers.

Bella shakes her head causing a tear to slip free and slide down her cheek.

"You're afraid of them." He says.

She sniffles loudly and nods once.

"Good."

Her eyes snap up in shock but there's nothing nasty about his expression. "That's the normal reaction to _vampires _Red, so good. They're monsters. You're _supposed _to be scared of them."

Wiping her eyes on the bottom of her shirt, she clears her throat and rights her clothing. Footsteps on the stairs snap her out of her moment. She changes the subject quickly. "Do you gave to go check in with Sam?"

"I will in a minute."

She nods, knowing he's just waiting for Charlie to leave.

Her dad walks into the kitchen, shrugging into his uniform jacket. "Last chance son, you want a lift home?"

"Thanks Chief, but I'm gonna hang with Bella. You're going up around five right?" he looks at her.

She nods.

"Okay, well, bye kids." Charlie says and then he's gone.

After they hear the cruiser pull away Paul opens the back door and steps out to check in with the pack. Bella moves towards the closet in the kitchen and pulls out the mop. Ducking under the sink, she pulls out various detergents and cleaners and lines them up on the counter.

Around five minutes later Paul comes back. He slips his shirt back on. "I'm on Bella-duty until we go up to the Rez tonight. You want me to stay in here or outside by the treeline?"

Bella grabs an old rag and tosses it his way. He catches it of course. "Might as well stay in here and make yourself useful, Lahote."

He groans. Bella rolls her eyes and this time throws the surface cleaner his way. "You take the living room, I'm gonna mop the kitchen."

Paul grumbles a little but moves through the house to do as he's told.

'

'

'

They eat a simple lunch, sandwiches, chips and cans of lemonade. Bella adds a few items to the grocery list pinned to the fridge and for the most part the house is spotless. Next they hit the supermarket. The cashier chats amiably to her whilst Paul takes care of unloading the cart, bagging their items and hauling them back into the shopping trolley. He even puts away all her shopping for her, leaving her to relax on the couch before they leave.

She instructs him to leave some items in a bag to take over to the Black's for dinner so he does and places them by the front door.

Before they know it, it's nearly five. Bella grabs up the bag and climbs up into the truck, Paul drives. Halfway there her cell phone rings. She pulls it from her pocket and answers. "Hey Ty, how's it going?"

"Good B, you gonna make it or what?"

She slaps a palm to her forehead. "Crap. I totally forgot."

Paul glances over at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Party' she mouths.

His eyebrows raise in understanding but then he shakes his head. "Jake mentioned it. You can't go, Sam won't allow it." He murmurs quietly.

Bella bites her lip as Tyler teases her on the other end of the line. "It's okay B, I'm calling to remind you. You bringing the BF too?"

She stares helplessly at Paul for an excuse. His eyes dart to the road in front and then back to hers. "Leah, say your dad's best friend's daughter is missing and your helping search," he whispers. Bella nods.

"Um listen. A friend of my fathers, his daughter has gone missing and I'm actually heading down to La Push right now to help with the search."

There's a pause on the other end of the line.

"Jesus B, I'm sorry. I don't know, that sucks. But this would have been one of the last times we all got together you know?"

Bella nods again even though he can't see her. She wasn't really much of a party person but she would have liked to have gone for a little while. She sighs heavily, "I know Ty but this friend of my dad's was there when I… you know- was missing… it means a lot to him for me to be there."

As she says it, it rings true. Charlie was worried on behalf of Sue and Harry about Leah's whereabouts. He'd called deputies in other cities and the surrounding towns and sent them a clear picture of her with contact information so he could be reached.

Tyler sighs too. "You need our help? I could reschedule and me and the boys could come out there?"

Pauls shakes his head. "Hell no."

"No, they've got some of the best on the Reservation out there and you know my dad has connections as far as Seattle. But thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Alright well, good luck B. I hope you find her and let me know if you need us. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she says softly.

They say their goodbyes and Bella hangs up.

She leans her head back against the rest and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it blows." Paul says quietly. The rest of the drive is quiet. When they pull up outside Billy's, Bella takes the food bag inside with instructions not to cook, Paul tells her he'll take care of it after he's checked in with the Pack. She drops the bag onto the counter in the kitchen and then walks into the living room.

"Hey Billy," he looks up as she enters and smiles warmly.

She gives him a hug. "You okay sweetheart?"

Bella nods. "Yeah, Paul's cooking. I'm gonna go lie down."

Billy stares at her worriedly but she shoots him a brighter smile trying ease his concern. "Sure thing. Get some rest, Bells."

She moves down the hall and into the twins' old room. Jake had finally gotten it set up as his own. She pushes the door open and flicks on the light.

Across from her in the right hand corner in the twin bed, unmade and crumpled and so, so inviting.

Bella moves towards the bedside and flicks on his lamp. She toes off her shoes and slips off her hoodie, throwing it on the desk chair opposite the bed. She shuts off the light, leaving just the soft glow from the lamp.

Turning back to the bed she almost runs, jumping up and falling face first into his pillow where she can smell him the strongest. She groans and buries her face further into the cotton, letting his musky scent wash over her. Rolling onto her side, she stares off the right where his wardrobe and chest of drawers are open, clothes spilling out everywhere.

Smiling fondly at his messiness, she closes her eyes. And it's not long before she's falling asleep.

'

'

'

Warm fingers pulling through her hair rouse her from her slumber. She's encased in heat, head resting on a bare chest that moves with each breath and one arm holding her around the waist whilst his other hand plays with her locks.

She doesn't open her eyes yet, just simply nuzzles down where she can hear his heartbeat and resumes snoozing.

A soft kiss is pressed to her hairline. Her lips curve up in a smile, she doesn't want to wake from this moment just yet but she knows he can sense she's awake.

"Hey honey," he whispers, his lips still at her hairline.

"I'm asleep." Bella mumbles, though as she says it her lips curl more into a full smile.

She can feel Jake's chuckles throughout his chest. "No you're not."

Bella turns her head minutely to kiss him where she can feel his heartbeat. She opens her eyes and then tips her head up, looking straight into those onyx eyes. "Okay, I'm not."

"Good," Jake grins and then ducks his head down to take her lips in a kiss.

As she moves her mouth with his, her left hand creeps up his torso to tangle in his hair. She parts her lips upon his request and his tongue slips in to tangle with hers. She moans at the taste of him, tentatively she returns the favour. He doesn't hold back. Tilting his head, he kisses her deeper, her breathing speeds up and her left hand clenches around his inky strands tugging a little.

Bella can feel the now familiar stir in her stomach begin, starting below her belly button and right down to her core. Jake's right hand cups her face whilst his left hand moves down the arch of her back and grips her ass, squeezing hard.

She gasps against his mouth, breaking their kiss. He leans in, nipping at her jaw before trailing kisses down her neck.

Jake rolls them to the left. Her legs parts naturally as she moves with him until she's on her back and he settles between them, lowering himself and resting a slight of his weight on her.

It's not overpowering in any way. She moves both her hands to the back of his head, holding him tightly to her neck as he works that muscle with his tongue, sucking hard enough to bruise. That wondering left hand moves up again, counting each of her ribs. She closes her eyes in anticipation, biting her lip. His warm hand cups her breast, squeezing with enough pressure that has her arching up, trying to push all of herself into his palm.

Jake's right hand grabs her waist, pinning her to the mattress as he rests a little more of his weight on her and sure enough there it is, the evidence of what she's doing to him, nestled between them. He gives a light thrust against her covered apex. She releases her lip, unable to hold back her moan. His hand squeezes her breast again, fingers tip toeing up to the collar of her blouse.

Bella cups his cheeks and brings his mouth back up to hers. She kisses him hard, this time exploring his mouth with her tongue, coaxing him to move with her. He thrusts again and she pushes back, lifting her own hips from the bed grinding a little. He groans into her mouth, a little strangled sound that spurs her on more. Desire pools low in her belly making her feel swollen and ready in the best way.

His wandering hand finally pulls down her blouse so the tops of her breasts are exposed, he strokes the skin lazily and pulls his head back to nip at her lower lip. His right hand comes up to rest on the side of her head.

Bella locks her legs around him, slipping her right one further down than her left and getting herself all tangled up with him. She loves him, love this, feeling so close to him, sharing this intimacy with him.

Jake marks a path of kisses down the slope of her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone lightly. He reaches the tops of her breasts and turns his face to skim his nose over the sensitive skin.

Her eyelids flutter open as he stops the movement of his hips. Then he removes his left hand from her body, places it on the other side of her head so she's caged between his forearms and presses the briefest kiss just above her breast where her own heart is beating erratically.

It's the sweetest gesture, no sexual underlining to that kiss at all, just showing her how much she is loved and it brings all her feelings and stresses to the forefront. Her body begins to calm down.

Every emotion pours out of her then in barely contained whimpers. She removes her hands from him and covers her face with them as tears begins to slip free and slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey…" Jake coos, lifting up away from her. She lets out another whimper as his heat retreats from around her. Bella feels him move towards her right and settle on his side. She's quick to curl into him, still covering her face with her hands and crying softly.

His arms wrap around her, he's still murmuring quietly, his soothing voice calming her. He pulls her up against him so she's once again lay with her head on his chest.

Bella finally lowers her hands, her left one pillows her cheek on his chest whilst her right one reaches up to hold onto his left shoulder. She pulls herself in further against him and sniffles.

"Is this about before?" he asks, his voice still low.

She clears her throat and frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Paul said you seemed upset in the truck after your phone call with your friend. Is this about the party?"

"Yes, I mean no… I mean yes, it is, but not- argh!" she huffs.

To her surprise Jake laughs. His chest moves with each chuckle. "I thought you hated parties."

Bella bites her lip and looks down to his chest. The smooth caramel skin begs to be touched. She lowers her hand from his shoulder and lightly skims in down his stomach watching the way his abdominal muscles quiver and bunch.

"I don't _hate_ them. And I'm not so upset about not being able to go per se, it's just 'why' I'm unable to go that's bothering me." She tips her head to the up so she can see him. "I just want Victoria to be caught already."

Jake winces. "We're trying Bells."

Bella closes her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's just, last night before Quil and Paul got back I was thinking. If there's seventeen of them out there, eighteen including Victoria who seems to have a gift in evasion, won't that be too much for the seven of you?"

"Listen, we know it's gonna be a challenge if and when they choose to attack. Sam's got Seth training just as hard as us older wolves even though he's barely been phasing a week. It's what we were born to do honey, it's not gonna be an easy fight for any of us but we _will _fight… to death if that's what it takes."

"And that's what I hate. The fact that you're risking your lives for me! I love you, all of you and it drives me nuts every time one of you is out there, knowing you could lose the fight and then I'd never see y-you again-n," her voice breaks on the last word.

"I don't understand what you want me to say. You know we can't make any… rash promises about Pack safety. You _know _that." His voice is strained; Bella can hear the barely contained anger lacing his words. She refuses to open her eyes and see it.

He didn't like to be doubted. But how could she not? Eighteen against seven, maybe eight considering Leah? No matter what they were born to do, they wouldn't leave this without any casualties. Possibly deaths. She gulps and turns back so she's staring out the window instead.

Bella thinks back to before, those weeks when Jake had 'mono' and she didn't know about the Pack and Sam ordered Jake not to speak to her because he thought she would be in danger.

Man did he have it all wrong.

This, _this _was way more dangerous. Knowing them, loving them, interweaving their lives with hers only for them to maybe be ripped away was _worse_.

"You need to stop feeling guilty over us being out there." Jake continues, sounding more himself. "We're not out there just protecting you. We're protecting the whole Tribe, Forks, the surrounding forest. The sooner you stop feeling guilt over us the better, for your own sake, or else you'll go insane with worry."

Her eyes flicker up to his. He's watching her with a creases between his brow. She reaches up and smooths her thumb over his forehead, then cups his cheek. "You can't ask me not to worry. I always will."

Jake considers this for a moment and then takes a deep breath. He rolls his lips. "You know; I was so mad at you when I first phased."

Bella's eyebrows lift in surprise at the turn in conversation and then they narrow, "Why?"

"I found out about what we were supposed to protect humans from, the leeches and then the Cullen's and your… relationship with them… I was so mad; I didn't _want _to speak to you. I couldn't understand how you knowingly were around them, how you called Edward your _boyfriend _and was in an actual relationship with him."

"I never-" Bella starts, wanting to explain how she never went that far with Edward.

"I know." Jake cuts her off, smirking down at her. She raises a brow at him, dropping her hand from his face back to his stomach and his smirk evens out into a grin. "Honey, you're so pure I can _smell_ the virgin on you."

Bella makes an embarrassed noise and flushes. Jake just laughs. His chuckles die down some and he turns serious again. He lifts his hand to twirl a lock of her hair between his fingers. "I saw it all in Sam's head. All of that night, when they left and you got lost in the woods and how you were when he found you. He felt like he'd failed to keep you safe. They all did, him Jared and Paul."

She clears her throat. "It was my choice to accept the Cullen's into my life, Jake."

He nods, "I know but Sam always felt like he could have made a difference. You already knew about the cold ones, why not tell you about the wolves too? Let you know there was something out there that could destroy them, in case they were keeping you against your will. He argued with the council over it but they refused. They thought you bought whatever came to you on yourself." He shakes his head in disgust.

"When I saw how broken you were from that time in Sam's head and after, whilst patrolling around your house and hearing you scream in your sleep it made me rethink my anger. It just wasn't natural to be so catatonic after a heartbreak, I mean I get that it sucked but there always seemed like there was something more going on."

Bella pulls away from him to lie on the pillow beside him on her side so she can see his face. His expression falls a little but he lets her move away and retracts his own arm from around her.

"Vampires exude invitation, Bells. Like a thrall, it's magic. The bad kind."

She nods once. "Edward told me that one time. Everything about them invited me in, the way they looked and smelt."

Jake nods. "So I got to thinking that maybe that was why you accepted them so easily. Because the Bella I knew was smart and would have steered clear of them but maybe they worked that woo-woo bullshit on you and that's why you were with them. It made me think of other things, especially after when we saw you in the meadow with Laurent and I_ didn't_ imprint, that it was probably best I didn't see you at all and pushed you out of my life since there was no magic, good or bad, binding you to me. I thought that you would see me for what I really am; a monster. And there would be no magic to cloud your judgement and that you'd hate me-"

Bella leans in and kisses him soundly on the mouth effectively shutting him up. She deepens the kiss, waiting until she can feel him relax into her, opening his mouth and tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She pulls back, breathing heavier and glares at him. "You are not a monster Jacob Black, and I could _never _hate you."

She cuts of any rebuttal with another kiss, this time probing his mouth, carving out a love letter with her tongue causing him to moan heavily into the kiss. She lifts her right hand and pushes at his shoulder. He rolls onto his back and Bella follows him, laying atop him until her body is one with his. She tries to pull back and break the kiss but he lifts up, capturing her lips once again.

He caresses the skin of her back as he kisses her languidly. Bella's own hands rest soundly against his chest. This time when she tries to pull back he lets her. She props her chin on interlaced fingers and stares down at him.

Jake's hands move down the arch of her back to her butt and grasp lightly. She cradles her head in her right hand and moves her left one up to work her fingers through his hair. His eyes close minutely and his body completely relaxes beneath hers.

"You make me so happy, honey." He whispers to her.

She grins wide, continuing her ministrations in his hair.

"Good. And for the record, I don't think you're a monster. Sure you share you mind, body and soul with a beast Jacob, but look at it from the other side, that beast shares _its _mind, body and soul with a human. Maybe it's simply about finding a balance between the two, you shouldn't try to deny him or his instincts, the wolf I mean."

"Now you sound like Sam," Jake grumbles, closing his eyes completely.

Bella snorts, "What do you mean?"

Opening his eyes, he stares up at her, they seem darker, their blackest hue yet. Bella's fingers still in his hair.

"Going on about following my instincts. He wants me to claim my position as Alpha." Jake whispers.

Bella's eyes go wide as that sentence sinks in and then she's hit by a wave of sadness, for him.

"You don't want it." She says.

He swallows thickly, "You know I don't, any of it."

Bella stroked across his brow and then trails her fingers down his temple before cupping his cheek. "I'm so glad you are though," she whispers.

Jake stares up at her earnestly and she gives him her best encouraging look. "Jacob, it brings me so much peace knowing that you are able to protect me. I feel better than ever knowing your secret, knowing that you are able to fight the demons that haunt me, that want my blood. To think what would happen if you didn't turn and they got me." Bella shudders and her stomach churns at the thought. "I love how strong and capable you are, the heat you radiate, you shelter me from the cold. I love everything about you and as far as you being a shifter is concerned? I love you _more _for it. And just know that I support you, if and when it comes to you taking position as Alpha, I'll be there with you, every step. I love you."

He doesn't say it back, just pulls her down with a hand at the back of her head and pours his emotion onto her through reverent, heated kisses. As Bella returns with fervour she can feel his desperation and it makes her heart clench in her chest almost to the point of suffocation. She makes a vow to herself, to never leave him, to always stay by his side. Trouble is, she can't but feel as though that vow might be broken and very soon.

'

'

'

Victoria had well and truly retreated. Almost a week later and there was still no sign of her throughout the forest. Bella knew it wasn't forever though. She still spent her evenings in La Push, Sam had backed off on his bid to keep her away probably from the persistence of the other Pack members. She felt minutely bad for that, she didn't want to cause any tension between the brothers but it was where she felt most safe.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday had passed with pretty much the same routine. She'd wake up find either Embry or Paul at her front door and then go about her day, cleaning or checking out college courses and then cooking until five. Then she'd leave for La Push, wolf in tow and head to Joy's.

It's Thursday evening. Bella cooks a simple pasta dish whilst Charlie works on a file he bought from the station at the kitchen table. Quil jogs in a moment later from patrol and passes them to take a quick shower. He then returns, grabbing a plate for himself and Bella and motions for her to join him up front in the shop.

With a sly wink in Bella's direction he banishes his mama to the apartment with Charlie, thrusting them both into an impromptu date. Bella grins and takes her seat on the stool behind the counter. It's a quiet night in the shop, they eat quickly without the interruption of customers and Quil shows her how to use the cash register.

Soon it is closing time. Bella considers asking Joy for a job here, she knows how hard it has been with increased patrols and both Quil's being absent. As they lock up the shop and make their way up into the flat, Quil pauses on the stairs.

Bella turns to him from a couple steps above and raises a brow in question.

He grimaces, "They're kissing."

Bella's eyes widen as her a Quil stare at one another and then they burst into a fit of giggles. Quil bends over, holding his stomach with one hand and the rail with the other and Bella pitches forward until she's leaning into his huge shoulder. Once they regain their composure, Quil wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides them up the rest of the way. They make sure to make a little more noise than normal and find both parents sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table, Charlie red faced and Joy smoothing down her hair.

Quil and Bella manage to hold in their chuckles but their eyes gleam knowingly as they say their goodbyes. The ride home with Charlie is quiet but pleasant. Bella heads straight to the kitchen to start the kettle in what has become a new part of their routine. Her and Charlie always made a point now to sit at the kitchen table before bed with a hot drink to talk about their days.

Charlie yawns and Bella takes that as her cue to head upstairs. He seems lighter, happier and even though he hasn't said anything she knows he's finally making headway with Joy. She's excited for the things to come and happy for him.

Bella slips into her bedroom and smiles at the sight before her. He's there, as he has been for the past three nights but this time he isn't able to stay awake for her.

Jacob is sprawled on his back, feet dangling off the end of the bed and arms spread wide as he snores quietly in his sleep. He'd been running all the day time patrols and looking after Billy, so he could spend his nights with her.

Fatigue had finally caught up with him though.

Bella clicks the lock into place and then heads to her chest of drawers to pull out her sleepwear. Ditching her jeans, shirt and bra, she pulls on a cotton tank top and some sleep shorts. Spending the whole night with a wolf in her bed meant flannel pyjamas were out of the question.

Crawling up from the foot of the bed, Bella settles on her knees by his waist. She studies him for a moment. Her heart clenches, he's so beautiful, she wants to kick her own butt for never _seeing _him before. Settling down, she lays on her side a little away from him so she doesn't disturb him.

But even in his sleep he senses her. He rolls towards her, his right arm sliding over her waist and he pulls her into him until her head is tucked under his chin, ear pressed against his heart.

Bella sighs contentedly and burrows into him further.

"G'night honey." He mumbles and then presses a light kiss to her forehead. She smiles against him.

"Night Jake."

'

'

'

Early morning sunshine filters through the open curtains. Bella doesn't know what has roused her from her sleep but one moment she's disorientated and the next she's sat upright, eyes darting around the room.

Jake is gone. A quick check on the digital clock shows it's only a little after six am. Swallowing thickly, she gets off of the bed and heads towards the window. She peers out over the front yard. Charlie's cruiser isn't there either.

Her eyes flicker down to the lock, it's fastened securely. So Jake hadn't left through the window.

Bella takes a couple steps back from the window. Staring blankly outside, she can't help the creeping sense of dread she's feeling. It climbs up from her stomach, making her throat clench.

She knows what this is; a panic attack. She just doesn't know what could have triggered this one off. Kneeling by the window she rocks forward until her forehead is pressed against the carpet and circles her arms around her middle. She focuses on breathing, on the simple taking in and releasing air.

It works some, calms her enough to make a plan of sorts.

Rising clumsily to her feet, Bella looks around for her cell phone. Picking it up from her bedside, she frowns when she sees it is out of charge. She bends to plug it in and turns to get dressed. Even though it's pleasant outside Bella feels cold chilled to the bone. She dresses in black jeans, tank top and a light grey sweater. Pulling on her socks, she ties the laces on her chucks and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she's about to go back into her room she hears it. The sound that must have woken her in the first place.

There's a light thumping noise coming from downstairs, not exactly the front door but towards the back of the house. Her panic is tenfold now. Looking between her bedroom door and the front door from her place at the top of the stairs she flails. One hand reaches up to grasp her hair as her breathing once again becomes erratic.

The thumping sounds again. This time followed by a low groan; a pained groan. It's the agony in that whine that has her sprinting for Charlie's room. She runs past the bed, to the window, unlatches it and leans out as far as she can, her eyes scanning the backyard.

And sure enough, crumpled against the back door is a heap of tanned limbs.

The air rushes out of her in relief.

Bella runs for the kitchen, she unlocks the back door and pulls it wide open.

Leah, who was sitting back against the door, stands up in a flash. She pushes her sweaty hair back from her face with one hand, the other is clasped around her stomach. Her shoulders are hunched, the clothes stuck to her sweat drenched body. Her face is fierce though, it's her expression that has Bella stepping back into her house reflexively.

Holding her hands out in a placating manner, Bella licks her lips and takes a huge breath. "Leah, what are you doing here? We've all been so worried-"

Her eyes darken further as Bella says this. Cutting her off, she spits out one word. "Bullshit!"

With her free hand, she points a finger in Bella's direction. "Tell me where my brother is now!" she demands.

Bella's fear rockets. She takes in the finer details, the way Leah's body is trembling, practically vibrating, the sweat pouring from her, the way she's slumped in on herself as if she's in intense pain. This is worse than she remembers Jake being the night he turned, she's closer than ever to the change.

Taking another step back, Bella is inside the house now. She knows it isn't wise. If Leah decided to follow her there would be no space for her to Phase without breaking the house or hurting Bella, but she can't let her do it outside, not with Mrs Jenkins next door constantly peeking through her curtains.

She stares at Leah. So many questions run through her mind. _Where has she been? How did she get here? How did she know Seth was gone? If she'd been on the reservation, why hadn't the guys picked up her scent? Where could they be?_

She snaps back to attention when Leah staggers forward a step. No longer supported by the door frame, she sways on her feet but manages to stay upright.

"I know that you know what is going on! I've seen you around with _Sammy _and his disciples. I rang mom this morning and she said Seth wasn't at home, he was with Sam and that's all she would tell me and then she hung up on me!" Leah's voice is rising as she continues, clearly too far gone to bother keeping herself in check. Bella wonders if she's under the influence of anything, her eyes look a little spaced out and her whole body is jerking unnaturally.

"Are you high?" Bella breathes out, she doesn't dare talk louder than a whisper.

The question seems to distract Leah for a moment. She blinks. "Nope. Just been resting in an apartment in Port Angeles, too sick to take anything, move even."

And then her expression becomes enraged once again. "Tell me where he is! What has Sam done to him? I won't have my baby brother hanging around with that lying, cheating, motherfucking bastard for a moment longer!"

Bella cringes at the horrible insults she throws at Sam. She can practically feel her neighbours' curtains twitching. She reaches forward and grabs Leah at the wrist, gasping as her hand comes into contact with burning skin and yanks her inside whilst slamming the door shut at the same time. Bella cries out as Leah, unable to keep herself standing, crashes into her and they both topple to the ground. The air rushes out of her, she's pinned under Leah's weight and hardly able to breathe.

Leah's head snaps up and her face morphs into a vicious scowl. Straddling Bella's hips so she's unable to move, she grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her violently.

Bella is utterly fear stricken, her body lifts and hits the ground as Leah shakes her again. Her eyes roll back with the force as pain registers. She can barely make out any of Leah's yells and what she is saying. The minute her hands slip from her shoulders to around her throat, Bella goes into full panic mode.

She screams as Leah's grip begins to tighten and thrashes around trying to break her hold. It becomes harder to breathe; she's wheezing but Leah won't relent. She's screaming too in her anger.

Bella's vision becomes blurred and dark around the edges and her body goes limp but she catches glimpses of the yellow flashing in Leah's eyes. In her mind she's shouting for help, for Jacob or anyone to find her and help her but no words can pass Leah's hands in their death grip.

Her head feels airy and heavier at the same time; she chokes on another tried breath. Slowly her eyes close, she forces herself to blink them open, she can't hear past the rushing in her ears. She keeps her eyes locked on Leah's face, her eyes are completely encompassed in bright yellow.

And the suddenly she is released.

The shrilling ring of the kitchen sounds, a loud scream rips from Leah's throat as she immediately covers her ears and rolls away from Bella.

Finally, air fills her lungs. She takes in huge gulping breaths as the phone continues to ring. Sitting somewhat up, she scrambles backwards from Leah's curled up form.

Bella is weak, but she has to get the call, it may be her only chance for contact with someone before it stops ringing and Leah attacks her again.

Dragging herself up against the kitchen table, she lurches forwards, crashing into the wall and pulls the receiver off of the hook. Her eyes dart to Leah who is still in foetal position, mewling quietly with her hands firmly over her ears.

"H-hello…" the word is a gasp as she struggles to control herself.

"Bella! Bella?" Billy's deep baritone greets her.

Bella sobs with relief.

"Did you get Jake's message?!" the frantic tenor of his voice makes her breath hitch.

"M-my phone w-was dead."

Her eyes widen as Billy lets out a string of curses. "Bella you need to get to the reservation as soon as possible!"

She shakes her head but he can't see. Leah stirs on the ground, trying to right herself. Bella flinches on reflex and moves further away from her along the wall. "Leah's h-here," she rasps out.

There's a heavy silence.

"S-she tired-d to a-attack me. She's a-about to p-phase, s-so close, Billy send help! Where are the Pack?!"

"Bella." Billy's voice is grave. "You need to get yourself and Leah onto the Rez _now_. Before she Phases. If she changes in Forks, then they have every right to attack her."

Her heart drops, for a moment she forgets about Leah. "W-who will have a right to attack?"

Again there's no answer.

"Who Billy?!" Bella gasps out with a sob.

"The Cullen's."

Bella falls to her knees, the cord of the phone stretches to accommodate the new position and she clutches the receiver to her ear. She can feel herself falling, into that dark pit of despair. She closes her eyes as tears slips down her cheeks. Leah is completely forgotten, her brain shuts down, the only thing she can think about is they are here; they're back.

"GODDAMMIT ISABELLA YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Bella flinches as Billy's enraged voice pierces her desolation. A garbled sound leaves her sore throat.

"Don't do this, sweetie. Don't panic. Remember who you are, who you've become. I need to be able to trust you, you are Pack now, I have faith in you sweetheart. Get yourself and Leah onto the Rez, I will try to contact the guys. They are meeting with _them _now, all of them but I will see what I can do. I will try my best to have them meet you along the way."

Bella makes a decision. Billy is right, she does remember who she's become and this is not the new her. The Pack needed her, Leah needed her, she was moments away from becoming a wolf and Bella knew of how difficult that was. She forces her inner strength to rise, forces herself to ignore her hurt and be Jake's Bella. That Bella was always in control. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she says, "We're on our way."

"That's our girl." Billy whispers proudly. "Now listen, wolves when vulnerable can be easily manipulated. Tell her you're bringing her to Seth and she will cooperate. Meanwhile I'm going to call Emily and Joy and see if there's any way we can contact the Pack."

Bella nods. Using all her strength, she pushes up and hangs up the phone.

Hesitantly she approaches Leah's quivering form. Bella leans down and moves her shoulder back to reveal her face. Bella gasps as she spies a trickle of blood, dripping from her left nostril. She swallows down the bile that has risen and moves her hand to smooth back Leah's hair.

"Shh, I'm taking you to Seth. Come on Leah, you have to get up. We'll take the truck; we'll get there must faster."

The journey to the truck proves difficult, in the morning light it's easy for anyone to see them and the last thing she needs is a none the wiser human offering their help. Bella keeps her mind blank and focused on her task; getting Leah onto home lands.

Bella doesn't bother with seatbelts, she simply shoves Leah into the passenger seat and climbs in to start driving. With her heart in her throat, she begins on the familiar roads. She's terrified, for her own safety, for Leah and hoping that Charlie doesn't see her truck pass so early on.

Leah is crumpled in the seat, moaning and panting and shaking.

The closer she gets to the border the more her stomach begins to churn. She feels as though something is watching her. A cold shiver runs down her back. What if whilst the pack was all meeting with the Cullen's, Victoria attacked?

She pushes the truck to its limit, willing it to go faster.

Bella jumps as Leah suddenly leans into the middle seat and vomits violently. She fights her grimace as it splatters against her right arm and grips the wheel tight to stop from swerving.

"Ahh…" Leah groans loudly. Bella risks a glance her way. She's slumped over, cheek in the puddle of her own vomit. The smell is unbearable. Bella soldiers on still, they don't have far to go now.

They don't make it a hundred yards before Leah bolts upright, arching her back as a loud crack sounds ominously. Bella turns her wide eyes on Leah. Her form is beginning to blur. She's clawing at her face, her arms, her chest and stomach.

Both girls scream, Bella in horror and Leah in pain as her whole body convulses, dropping half into the foot well and contorting in an unnatural way.

In full panic mode now, Bella is forced to steer the truck haphazardly to the side of the road.

She can see the border, just ten feet away.

But it's too late; it's happening.

Jumping from the cab, she struggles to balance on her shaky legs. She feels pumped full of adrenaline and it's so heady she takes a couple seconds to steady herself. Bella rounds the front of the truck and pulls open the passenger door.

She grabs for Leah, flinching at the touch of her burning skin, so much hotter than the boys'. Leah falls easily out of the cab and Bella takes a step back to prevent being crushed under her weight again.

The next few minutes are hell. Leah vomits again, just a string of bile this time all over her shirt. Bella ignores it. She pushes back Leah's sodden hair and sinks down onto her knees. A car speeds past them, honking loudly and the noise rips another scream from Leah's throat. Thankfully it doesn't stop just carries on driving.

Bella grabs at the other girl's face, forcing her head up, a steady stream of blood is leaking from her nose and there's vomit matted in her hair but the anguish in her eyes is pure torture. "W-what's h-happening… t-to… me-e…?"

"Listen to me, Lee, I'll explain everything. I need you to get onto the Rez, can you help me help you? Just a few feet and I promise we'll be safe. I'll tell you everything. Help me?" the desperation is her voice is palpable.

Those yellow eyes blink, there's only one thing that Bella can read in them; trust. It makes her heart swell and she knows right then, she'd do anything for her wolves.

Coaxing her with soft words and gentle tugs, Bella and Leah begin a slow crawl towards the border. The bone is Leah's right arm snaps, although it doesn't break, just shifts and both girls pitch forward. Bella can't hold them both up, she's too heavy.

Bella begins to cry, she's frustrated, alone and completely terrified. "L-Leah please… come o-one… just a few more feet…"

There's another crack, this time from the vicinity of her ribs and her body arches, elongating, seemingly developing extra vertebrae.

Bella releases her and shuffles backwards on her knees. Her hands wrap around her midsection as she watches Leah's form blur past the point of recognition and contort as though possessed. She's failed, failed the Pack and the tribe and out here, kneeling in the middle of an open road, Bella begins to pray.

"ARGH…" Leah yells and it rumbles into a low growl. Sobbing hysterically, Bella is forced to watch.

And then it stops.

Leah slumps to the ground forehead hitting the concrete with force, panting rapidly.

There's nothing but the sound of her breathing for a minute.

Bella drops her arms from around herself and slowly begins to crawl back towards her.

"Bella…"

That voice stops her cold; she's frozen.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Her mind rejects it.

For a brief moment she wishes it is Victoria, but in her heart she knows it's _him _this time.

"Bella, love?" That honeyed voice implores her.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she sits back up on her knees and turns to her right.

And there he is.

Edward Cullen.

Her heart pounds into overdrive as she takes him in. He's exactly the same, perfectly coifed hair, dressed to impress, crooked smile never wavering. He blinks once. She flinches.

The movement makes him frown, that expression looks so strange to her, so not right. Bella can't believe she'd never seen it before. He isn't human. And she'd made a grave mistake in ever thinking there was anything human-like about him- or any of them – before.

He tilts his head to the side, his golden eyes dart to her right where she knows Leah is lay. He then smiles once again. "Bella, I've missed you my love. Why don't you come over here and let me take care of you? You're a mess."

She opens her mouth. Some garbled noise emits from her throat but she's unable to form any words.

He takes a single step forward and that's all it takes.

Bella shrieks as Leah begins to once again shudder and vibrate aggressively. Her screams are incoherent, sounding more and more like growls, her form seems to grow.

"Get away from her, love." Edward hisses, a lot closer now.

Bella's eyes widen, they are still on the Cullen's territory.

Her head whips back around to Leah and she begins to scramble forward on her hands and knees.

"Isabella are you insane?! Get away from her, she's dangerous!"

Bella only pauses to glance at him over her shoulder. She feels nothing but pure hatred for him in that moment. He's a few feet behind her. "Do not step any closer Edward Cullen." She spits out.

Those are the first words she's spoken to him and it's as though the sound of her voice has some sick effect on him. He stops in his stride and closes his eyes, tipping his head up towards the sky as a slow smile curves his lips upwards.

Another bone cracks, drawing her attention back to Leah. She makes a break for it, jumping up and running the few paces. There's another snap, and another and another.

Behind her Edward is begging her to step back but Bella can't.

She's enraged.

This suffering before her makes her sick to her stomach. Is this what they all went through?

It's all _his _fault. His and his family's.

She tells him so. "Look at this! Look at what you've done to them! They're innocents and you've ruined their lives!" Bella yells at him, not bothering to look at his face. Reaching Leah, she starts to undress her. It's a struggle to pull the shorts and tank top from her, she leaves her in her underwear.

"Christ's sake Bella! Step back!" Her head snaps up at the sound of another voice.

She almost sobs in relief as Seth steps out from the surrounding trees, tying up his shorts and hurrying over to them. Leah groans out something unintelligible. This time Bella does as she's told.

"Get her across the border Seth, go!" Bella orders.

Seth lifts his sister with ease, holding her tight as she thrashes wildly in his arms. Bella cries, "Why is it taking so long?! It's hurting her more!"

"She's fighting it." Seth grunts as Leah twists and falls out of his arms near the tree line. Seth closes his eyes in relief; they made it.

He turns back towards Bella and his expression becomes horrified. Before she can register the meaning behind that look, cool hands wrap around her biceps and lift her. She screams and breaks out of his hold, turning to face him.

Edward is right in front of her, so close she can smell his sweet scent. Her legs buckle but he holds her fast, his hands on her shoulders. One hand moves to grip under her chin and he forces her eyes to his. His pupils dilate as he gazes down at her.

Bella's heart rate slows, she becomes a little dizzy and she forgets about everything. All she can focus on is him. Because he's _here. _He's finally returned to her. Her feelings rush her, making her feel woozy. Her eyes hurt but she can't blink, she can't look away, she won't miss a moment of this. That crooked smile is once again aimed at her and Bella finds herself smiling back.

Edward's hand lifts to trace her cheek bone and she can feel a flush rising. Her heart rate picks up for an entirely different reason and all of a sudden she feels tired, drained and all she wants is to rest in his arms. She closes her eyes and leans forward an inch, inhaling the scent that she knows will calm her and lull her to sleep.

There's a load roar, the ripping of cloth and then a piercing growl.

It snaps her out of her trance. She becomes horrified as she realises her positon. She's pressed chest to chest with Edward, gripping him tightly around the waist. She gasps as she steps back away from him. His hands that have slipped down to her waist hold her fast.

"Bella…" Seth says quietly from behind her, he sounds so scared.

She drops her eyes from Edward's and tries to turn around. "Let me go," she whispers.

He does, but his hands hover close by.

Bella takes a trying step backwards. His eyes, now their normal colour follow the movement. She stumbles another step and another. And then she spins, ready to make a break for Seth and the small slim grey wolf, collapsed by his feet.

A cool, firm hand on her elbow stops her. "Ah!" she yells out in pain.

At the sound of her anguish the wolf growls, standing up unsteadily, hackles raised and locks eyes with her.

The world stops.

Everything as she's known it ceases to exist.

Bella struggles to breathe.

She feels light headed and almost like she's floating, everything that's tying her to this world releases her with a gentle pop, one by one they fall away.

And then an invisible cord wraps itself around her heart, it's tight at first, seemingly trying to pull her heart from her chest, tugging her forward until it wraps around another, placing a bind on her so intricate, it can never be broken.

Bella gasps with the force of it. Every noise has faded away into the background. Suddenly she can breathe again. She gulps down a lungful of air as her heartbeat stutters a couple times before picking up in sync with a faster rhythm.

All she can see; all she can focus on are those piercing yellow eyes. And they're begging her to come closer.

With a sharp inhale she comes back to herself. She's vaguely aware of Edward pulling her backwards and Seth's panicked expression. There's an air of confusion around them until it becomes clear that Edward is trying to take her away.

"No." Bella whispers. She can't fight him though, her mind is exhausted, her body drained.

Leah growls, snapping her fangs and lunges forward. Seth grabs her by the scruff of her neck just in time and hauls her backwards. Bella jolts as the cord around her heart gives a sharp tug. She brings her left hand up to her chest and rubs.

The further Edward pulls her away the more intense the pain becomes. He's speaking to her in soft tones, trying to coax her to listen but she can't hear past the roaring of Leah's growls. She can barely make out her own voiced protests, begging Edward to let her go.

He _won't _listen.

Bella doesn't know how else to make him hear her.

Scrounging up the last of her energy she begins to fight him.

She kicks and flails and screams until her throat is raw and her body hurts but she doesn't give up. She keeps her eyes on Leah, who is just about being restrained by poor Seth. Bella doesn't know how she knows but she _has _to get to Leah.

Bella screams louder, Edward freezes. She tries to break out of his grip but he holds her with one marble arm locked around her waist pulling her back flush to his chest. There's rustling by the trees and then Sam steps out.

Leah immediately breaks out of Seth's hold and charges the Alpha. Sam stands his ground, before she can reach him he issues a command. "STOP!"

In the next second her body falls limply to the ground.

Sam squats before her and lifts her chin roughly so her eyes meet his.

"_You will not move until I tell you to." _He bites out through gritted teeth. The Alpha tenor in his voice rings clear making them all stiffen. He lets go and her head falls heavily to the ground. Sam stands abruptly. Locking eyes with Seth, he gestures for him to join his sister with a jerk of his head.

Seth hurriedly passes Sam, head tipped to the side slightly baring his neck and eyes lowered. Once he reaches Leah he helps her stand. Her wolf form slumps against his side, he winds a hand into the fur at her neck, a low rumbling sounds in her chest. Her eyes once again find Bella's.

Bella whimpers and her feet try to move forward.

Edward holds her fast.

She struggles in his arms as Sam comes to stand face to face with herself and Edward. In the recesses of her brain she briefly wonders how no other cars have been past. As soon as the thought comes though it's gone.

Sam is the epitome of calm as he stands there, hands slack by his sides. "You're hurting her." He states evenly, tipping his chin towards where Bella is still fighting to get away from Edward, she knows for sure, she'll be bruised but she's beyond caring. All she wants is to get _away. _

"I'm saving her." Edward's voice is unrecognisable, a monstrous snarl.

Sam doesn't look at her. He's staring at Edward's face above her. She can feel her captor tense; they must be having some silent conversation.

A soft mewling sound catches her attention. Bella's eyes snap toward Leah. It's hard to tell but the wolf looks so sad. It makes Bella's heart clench painfully. "Silence!" Sam bellows and Leah's noises cease. Bella again tries to move forward.

"Let me go." Her voice is hoarse.

"They're not safe, my love. Look at those finger mark bruises around your neck, it's obvious she tried to strangle you, her disgusting scent is all over you."

Bella whips her head around to shoot him a glare. "Much like the finger mark bruises _you _are leaving on me right now. Goddammit Edward let me go!"

"You should do as she says." There's no doubting Jake's deep voice. She turns back to find Paul and Jacob flanking Sam. Her eyes meet Jake's, his are tight, hurt swimming in them before he composes himself and lifts his head, squaring his jaw. "Bella is her own person, release her so she can decide where her loyalties lie."

There's a blur, a rush of air and suddenly she is surrounded. Rosalie and Emmett stand on Edward's right whilst Jasper and Alice take purchase on his left. Alice gives her a little wave. For the hundredth time this day she feels faint.

"Quil and Em have got either side of the road blocked boss, no one can come through here. Jared's got the border." Paul says. Bella focuses on her boys. She looks at Jake again, silently willing him to get her.

Jake's lip lifts in a sneer. "What's the matter Eddie boy, doubting your love for her? Let her go so she can choose where she wants to go."

"You dogs are unstable and not safe; I won't have her put in harm's way." Edward's smooth voice holds a note of anger.

Paul loses it. He lunges forward, Sam's arm across his chest is the only thing stopping him. He glares darkly at Edward. "Not safe? You wanna fucking talk about not safe?! You left her out there in the woods, with Victoria running revenge trips all over Forks, making her an easy target and you wanna talk about _not safe _to me?!"

His body begins to vibrate. Sam pushes him back but he continues still. "Fuck this bullshit Jake, attack those motherfucker's. Bella is ours!" he roars.

"ENOUGH!" Sam orders. Paul's body jerks violently but he refrains from Phasing. Sam whips back around and strides forward, after a calming breath or two Paul follows him until they reach Jake, right at the edge of the border.

To the left of them, Leah is whimpering. Seth is trying to coax her further into the forest away but she keeps circling back and trying to get to Bella.

"Lee…" it's barely a whisper on a breath. The wolf's head lifts in attention. On impulse Bella steps one foot forward.

"I didn't know…" Edward's pained whisper stops her momentarily. "I didn't know Victoria would come back for her." There's a pause. "What's an imprint?" he asks.

Bella can feel the colour drain from her face. Her eyes flicker towards Leah and then Jake. He nods once. Her eyes widen as she once again looks at Leah. That cord gives a tug on her heart. Bella's sure her jaw is open in shock. Now Jake's pained expression makes sense. She shakes her head at him, she doesn't know what she's trying to convey but she wants to reassure him; nothing has changed. She can still feel her love for him burning right there in her chest along with this _thing _binding her to Leah.

She almost stumbles when the arm around her releases her.

Once she gains her footing she runs for it. Darting towards the trees she follows the invisible pull until she crashes into Leah, almost knocking Seth out of the way. Her arms slip around her massive head and she buries her face in the soft fur of her neck.

The wolf lowers itself to her belly and Bella falls with her onto her knees and sobs with relief. Once she's able to control herself she turns back around. Every single set of eyes is on her. She meets only one of them.

Holding out a petitioning hand she silently begs Rosalie to give her the blanket she is carrying. Edward probably asked her to bring it but Bella doesn't need it. Rosalie nods once and throws it expertly so it lands just a foot away from the girls.

Reaching out for it, Bella drapes it over the wolfs back and then she cups its huge jaw between her palms. Staring into those eyes it occurs to her she's never really had a proper conversation with Leah. She allows instinct take over.

Leaning in, she rubs her jaw along soothingly against Leah's. "Shh…" she croons. As Leah answers her with a rumble of her own, Bella allows herself to relax, this is the most at peace she's felt since awakening this morning.

Bella breaks away and stares deep into Leah's eyes. She feels as though she's staring into her soul. She can see everything. The fear, the awe, love and most prominently hurt. It's so new but she's already filing away any information about her bond with this wolf.

"Leah." Bella says softly. "Lee can you understand me?"

The wolf nods once, Bella smiles wide as tears prick in her eyes. "Can you change back for me, please?"

Leah jerks her head back and forth. Bella rubs both palms across her jaw. "Hey, hey listen to me, Lee. Just focus on your human skin, on your other form. Forget where we are and who is with us, just focus on getting yourself human again."

It takes a few moments and some further words of encouragement but sure enough Leah's figure begins to blur.

And then Bella is cupping Leah's human jaw. It's quivering, as is the rest of her body. Both girls sit back on the heels and stare at one another. The blanket hangs onto Leah's shoulders, falling loosely around her.

Bella isn't sure who moves first but in the next moment they crash together. Leah ducks, hiding her face against Bella's neck as she begins to sob. Bella cries too as she wraps her arms around her back, sitting up slightly she rocks them back and forth. At this moment she can't offer no words of comfort. All she can do is hold Leah.

Soon enough the sobs die down. She can feel Leah turn her head, pressing her nose up against the crook of her neck and inhaling gulp after gulp of air. As Leah begins to slack against her, Bella finds it harder to hold up the girl's weight. She tips her head up to find Seth staring down at her, his expression speaks volumes as he smiles warmly.

"Help." She mouths the word and he nods.

Kneeling beside them he begins to lift Leah into his arms. She protests, clinging harder to Bella.

Bella is quick is reassure her and this time Leah allows Seth to lift her into his arms so she's cradled against his chest. He averts his eyes as Bella quickly fixes the blanket to cover her modesty.

Three of them stay like that for a moment until Leah's soft snores fill the silence.

With one of her wolves sleeping soundly against her brother's chest, Bella turns her attention towards her other one. Standing up is hard, her body almost caves sending her to her knees again but Paul reaches out a hand and grabs her fast.

His arm circles her waist and Bella flinches as he comes into contact where Edward held her too hard. A low growl rumbles in his chest, echoed throughout the other wolves' but when she looks up at his face, it's open and soft. He bends slightly and gathers her up in his arms as though she's made of glass and pulls her against his chest until he's holding her bridal style.

"We've got you, Red," he whispers at her hairline before pressing a fleeting kiss there and passing her off to Sam. He too kisses her hairline, taking a reassuring hit of her scent and then lowers her to her feet before Jake.

Both at the same time, Bella reaches her arms up as Jake lowers himself to scoop her up. She locks her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and burrows into him, squeezing as tight as she can. Before she was holding Leah together, but she's the one that needs to be held now.

And Jake doesn't let her down. He holds her flush against him, one arm under her butt and the other cupping the back of her head where she's pressing her face against his neck. Completely spent now she once again dissolves into tears, crying silently.

"So now you know what an imprint is." Sam speaks first, that deep baritone carrying an air of power. "She belongs to the Tribe now, she has been one of ours for months now and we take care of our own. She's made her feelings clear. She no longer wants anything to do with you or your family, you should leave. We won't risk her safety any longer."

"Her safety is already at risk!" Edward bites out. There's an awkward silence. Bella can hear him sigh before he speaks again. "As one of yours pointed out rightly, this is entirely my fault. The treaty states we may move back to inhabit these parts whenever we see reason, and we do. We'll be moving back immediately to help exterminate the threat. I'm not sure if you're aware of the newborn army headed this way in a few measly weeks' time but I can tell you it will take more than a bunch of juvenile shifters to take out that sort of threat."

A growl rumbles throughout the wolves' chests. "We're well aware of the newborn army as you so called it." Sam says.

"Then you'll know all about their brute strength, the fact that you let one of them get their arms around you and every bone in your body will be crushed beyond repair." There's no mistaking that southern drawl; Jasper.

"Brute strength?" this time Sam sounds curious.

"When first changed, their human blood is still in their veins. They are at their strongest then. I do apologise for the hurt we have caused…" Jasper pauses and Bella winces. "But I do believe it will be an easy fight if you accept our help. I'm not talking about us staying and taking them out on our own no, there's power in numbers, I'm talking about becoming allies. You Pack and my coven, with your strength and our knowledge of the enemy it will sure be an easy fight."

"We'll speak with our Chief and meet at the border by the lake at midnight. The treaty still stands; you know where the boundaries are. Stick to them. I do wish to add one thing, the Swan's property. I wish to consider that our lands. Bella is one of ours now, we must be able to access her home human or wolf at all times." Relief floods her at Sam's words.

"Done," Jasper agrees.

"You can't make decisions like that without consulting Carlisle, Jasper!" Edward blusters.

"Are you dumb and blind Edward, read my mind, read the emotions as I am feeling them. She is bound to one of theirs; we cannot mess with that kind of magic. In fact, there's a strong connection to all the wolves that I sense, especially the one holding her."

"Then it's done." Sam ends the discussion.

Bella grips Jake tighter.

Paul chuckles darkly. "Fucking awesome, that emo motherfucker steps one toe onto Charlie's property and he's ash."

Edward goes to retort but a different voice cuts him off. "You heard Jas, asshole. Keep your mouth shut, she doesn't belong with you, she doesn't belong in our world. She deserves to live." The longing note in Rosalie's voice doesn't go unnoticed. Bella turns her cheek minutely to meet her golden eyes. To her surprise, Rosalie gives her a small smile.

In the safety of Jake's arms, she returns it.

"Yo Bella! What? Come on, girl, no smile for your Em?" Emmett's boisterous voice greets her next. Lifting away from Jake, she balances her hands on his shoulders and turns her head to the right.

Emmett is grinning at her, dimples and all. He winks when she meets his gaze, "Missed you Bella, it's been boring without you around. Thanks by the way, I knew I could count on you to bring a good fight our way."

Edward hisses at him but Emmett just snorts in his brother's direction. "So you're a wolf girl now, huh?"

Swallowing thickly, she nods.

"Sweet!" he exclaims. "These guys are a riot." He jerks a thumb in Paul's direction. Bella turns to the left where Paul is watching the vampires with a bemused expression. Even Sam looks somewhat amused, his lips twitch as he and Paul share a look. Jake snorts and she meets his gaze.

His face shows no emotion but his eyes are sparkling. The light in them makes her relax some more. She once again moves so she can see Emmett. "Paul's been teaching me how to play Halo," she whispers.

His face falls in a mask of shock before he fist-bumps the air. Beside him Rosalie rolls her eyes. "That rocks! We have to get together some time and see if we can put those newly acquired video game skills to good use. Of course Edward will be removed from the property." Emmett's eyes take on a mischievous glint. "Hey babe," he says as he turns to Rosalie, "you think Charlie will let us rent out a cell for a night to keep Eddie locked away whilst we play with Bella?"

A giggle pounces free from Bella's lips at the image of Edward locked in a cell at the station, pacing back and forth whilst Charlie sits back in his office chair, watching him with his feet propped up on his desk and coffee mug poised in front of his lips to hide his smug smirk.

She clasps a hand over her mouth as soon as the sound leaves it.

"There she is!" Emmett crows. And then his expression darkens. "You have my word, sweetheart, I will do everything I can to put a stop to these fuckers who are after you. Nobody messes with my favourite human." He then lifts his arms and flexes his biceps, shooting her another wink.

"You have my word too, Bella." Rosalie chimes in. They share another smile.

"Let's go," Sam says. Bella once again leans her head on Jake's shoulder and closes her eyes. She feels as though a huge weight has been lifted, she can't help but feel grateful for the Cullen's offered help.

Jake turns and starts to walk towards the treeline.

"Bella! Bella, love wait!" Edward yells.

She closes her eyes tighter. He just has to ruin the moment.

There's a crack, followed by a scuffle, sounding like someone hit him on the back of the head. Jake chuckles, his laugh has her lips curving upwards.

The Pack stop by the trees. "Take the girls to Emily's. I'll get the truck." Sam says. Bella grimaces as she remembers the state of the cab defiled with Leah's vomit. And then another thought hits her.

Bella lifts her head and glances at Sam. He raises his brows, waiting for her to speak. Clearing her throat, she shakes her head. "No, don't take us to your place. She won't want that Sam. She's already- there's something going on- she seemed different to the other guys. It will only make her uncomfortable to be there with you and Em."

"Take them to my place," Paul says. Bella nods gratefully. "Take my bed though, Embry is just coming off patrol, he'll want to sleep."

Sam nods in agreement. "Paul meet up with Jared and run another patrol on the borders, send Quil and Embry home. Seth get dressed and go visit your parents at the hospital, Jake, you stay with the girls. I have to go talk to the council." Sam doesn't wait for any replies, he simply walks towards the truck, swings his big body in, starts it up and then drives away.

Bella falls in and out of consciousness on the way back to Paul's she can feel Leah's energy beside her where Seth is carrying her.

It's not long before they break through the trees at Paul and Em's house.

Seth heads for Paul's bedroom but Bella shakes her head. She slips from Jake's arms. He holds her steady. "Bathroom." She instructs them. Seth settles Leah into the tub, still wrapped in the blanket.

Slowly Bella leans over her and shakes her shoulder until her eyes blink open. Bella ushers the boys out into the living room. Leah's still disorientated but she allows Bella to remove the blanket and fill the tub with a little hot water. Reaching for some scentless body wash, Bella squeezes some onto her hands and washes away the dirt from Leah's body. Next she moves onto her long black hair, running her hands soothingly through the locks. Leah's chest rumbles contentedly as she lets Bella do this for her. And finally she washes her face, scrubbing away the dried blood and vomit.

Pulling the stopper from the tub, she lets all the water drain and then helps Leah wrap a large towel around her body.

Bella moves towards the bathroom door and peeks out, "Jake?"

He appears, face expressionless as her stares down at her. "Where's Seth?" her eyes dart past him.

"I sent him to go get ready, he's heading to see Harry and Sue, somebody's got to give them the news. Want me to get her?" He jerks his chin towards Leah, slumped against the side of the tub, not quite asleep but so utterly exhausted she's unable to respond.

"Yes please," Bella steps back and opens the door wide. Jake lifts Leah and carries her into Paul's bedroom. He places her in the middle of the bed and lifts the blanket to cover her shaking form.

Both Jake and Bella stand there for a moment, watching her. One hand slips out from under the blanket and a hand is help out blindly, "Bella…" it's the first time Leah has uttered her name. Her heart lurches forward, forcing the rest of her body to catch up. Rapidly, she removes her shoes and sweater and crawls up onto the bed settling behind Leah and slinging an arm over her waist. Leah's left hand rests over Bella's on her stomach and she interlaces their fingers.

Bella watches Jake from over Leah's shoulder.

He looks crestfallen. She waits until Leah falls into a slumber.

"Nothing has changed, Jake. I still love you," she whispers.

"But you love her more right?" his voice breaks and it's when he looks up at her she notices the tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He wipes at them angrily.

Bella shakes her head. "I love her different. She's my- I don't know what she is but I don't think of her like that." Just the thought of kissing Leah like she did Jake has her nose scrunching up in a grimace. "I don't know what's going on or why she imprinted on me. But I do know that she needs me, there's something more going on with her Jake, I need to be strong to help her get through it, but I also need you. You've always given me strength when I needed it most. Don't leave me, please believe me when I tell you that I still love you." Bella is crying herself, tears falling steadily as she watches Jake's anguish play out before her.

He sniffles and turns to leave.

Bella makes a pained sound in the back of her throat, she can't help it. It physically hurts her to watch him turn his back to her.

Jake pauses at the sound. "I just need a little time Bella, maybe when we have more answers or I hear from Leah that it's not like _that _we can… I don't know. I just don't know."

Bella can feel him pulling away from her but she can't remove herself from Leah, not when she needs her. "You don't trust my feelings?" she whispers brokenly.

He turns over his shoulder, glancing at her briefly, "I trust that you loved me, Bella. But I've always hated imprinting and I don't know if I'll be able to get over this." And with that he walks from the room, closing the door behind him.

Bella buries her face against the back of Leah's neck and sobs until her throat is raw and her body aches. Everything whirls around and around in her brain, Leah's attack on her, the Cullen's, the imprint, Jake's rejection. One thought leads to the other on loop until she passes out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

_**A/N: So, did any of you expect that? I hope I shocked you. Review and let me know what you think is gonna happen here now. Will Jake really turn his back on Bella and how will Sam get on at the Tribal meeting. What is the true nature of Bella's and Leah's imprint and what is going on with Leah that makes her different to the others? I'm so excited to hear your thoughts on this one! Until next time, X**_

_**(One of my readers reviewed saying they were gonna stop reading this story because they thought I was turning it slash. I am not. The pairing is and will remain Jake/Bella there will be no romantic relationship between Bella and Leah. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear or for any misunderstanding. It never really crossed my mind at the time I was posting to specifically point this out but I am anyway. Their imprint will be explained further in the next chapter anyway but I don't want you guys to stop reading because you think I've given up on Jake and Bella, I have so many plans for this story and I'm excited to share it with you. Thanks for reading, much love, Chand X)**_


End file.
